El Principe de Hielo y la Princesa Hechicera
by Joan Carrington
Summary: El principe Andy está preso en el otro extremo del planeta. Debe regresar a tiempo para evitar que la todopoderosa Reina del Hielo destruya su amado hogar Arendelle asi como lo hizo con sus padres, pero para escapar de su confinamiento y evitar el apocalipsis tendrá que vencer antes a su media hermana menor que se creia desaparecida La Princesa Helena en un torneo de gladiadores.
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, DESDE HACE TIEMPO YA TENIA EN MENTE HACER ESTA HISTORIA Y HASTA AHORITA DECIDI PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA ALTERNA DE ANDY Y SUS AMIGOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

En un lugar muy lejano, dentro del techo de una cueva, una mujer de 23 años, piel palida, ojos azules y cabello rubio platinado de encontraba encerrada en una jaula, era la Reina Elsa, o tambien reconocida mundialmente como "La Reina de las Nieves" y estaba atada con una cadena.

"Se lo que estan pensando, "Ay no! la poderosa reina de las nieves esta atrrapada en una jaula, ¿como paso eso?"" pregunto Elsa fingiendo ser dramatica "Bueno, a veces tienen que capturarte para conseguir una respuesta directa de alguien"

"Es una larga historia, debido a un accidente con mis poderes, mis padres los reyes me separaron de mi hermana menor por 13 años, ellos murieron y cuando cumpli 21 me converti en Reina de Arendelle, pero perdi el control de mis poderes y congele todo mi reino, hui a la montaña del norte y me hice un gigantesco castillo de hielo completamente para mi, pero mi hermana fue a buscarme y volvi a perder el control de mis poderes y le congele el corazon, entonces un principe malvado llamado casi la deja morir a ella y casi me mata a mi, pero mi hermana se sacrifico para salvarme y fue cuando descubri que el amor lo descongela todo, Arendelle volvio a prosperar y mandamos a Hans a su casa a recibir un gran castigo, y durante los ultimos 2 años siendo Reina de Arendelle. A pesar de todo este asunto del invierno eterno, las cosechas no se perdieron. El rumor acerca de mis poderes mágicos, se esparció por todo el mundo, prácticamente me he vuelto una especie de leyenda viviente, "La Poderosa Reina de las Nieves", no tiene mucho que hable con los trolls, y segun ellos yo tengo capacidades increibles, por eso termine aqui, me tope con un camino de muerte y destruccion, en donde pude conocerte" relato Elsa ya que estaba hablando en realidad con un esqueleto que estaba frente a ella.

Elsa volteo haca todos lados y vio que nada pasaba.

"Cuanto mas crees que estemos aqui?" pregunto Elsa al esqueleto

En ese momento la jaula se abrio y Elsa cayo pero la cadena en la que estaba atada la salvo de una muerte segura.

Elsa ahora estaba colgada a menos de un metro del suelo que estaba agrietado y de las grietas salia una especie de liquido brillante color verde fosforecente que humeaba.

En ese momento se oyo una risa siniestra y Elsa volteo y vio que era una especie de gigante con piel azul y ojos rojos.

"Reina Elsa, hija de Adgar e Idun" respondio aquel gigante azul

"Laufey!... hijo de... de perra, no puedo creer que sigas vivo, las leyendas decian que Odin te habia matado hace tiempo" opino Elsa burlonamente

"Las leyendas no siempre dicen la verdad, el solo me desterro aqui a morir, y que hay de ti?, tu pueblo aun te ama a pesar de los crimenes que haz cometido?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando, he reinado Arendelle excelente desde hace 2 años, y la gente no me teme" reclamo Elsa "Yo no le hago daño a nadie, ya no más"

En ese momento Laufey se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Elsa y la levanto de la cadena de donde estaba amarrada

"Estas segura? No es lo mismo que dicen en otros reinos" respondió Laufey "Dicen que alguien los ataco, alguien con los mismos poderes e igual de poderosa que tu"

Elsa solo lo miro confundida.

"Eso no es posible, no hay ninguna otra reina de las nieves más que yo y solo yo soy poderosa"

"Si es cierto eso, veamos si podrás salir viva de esta" respondió Laufey retrocediendo mientras reía malvadamente

En ese momento Elsa se liberó de las cadenas y aterrizo en el suelo.

En ese preciso instante varias criaturas de piel azul, ojos rojos y con filosas garras y picos de hielo en sus espaldas empezaron a salir y empezaron a rodear a la reina.

Las criaturas corrieron hacia la reina para atacarla, pero ella empezó a defenderse, Elsa creo varias estacas de hielo y las empezó a lanzar a los monstruos uno por uno, pero con forme mas mataba, mas llegaban.

Elsa hacia todo lo posible por esquivar a los monstruos y lanzar sus ataques congelantes y con la única oportunidad que tuvo, la rubia creo una rampa de hielo con la que pudo salir de la cueva.

Elsa al salir vio que se encontraba frente a una playa y había una fuerte tormenta sobre el mar.

"Oh genial" pensó Elsa y luego miro hacia arriba "Pabbie? ¿Están ahí? Ya pueden sacarme de aquí"

No hubo señal.

"Pabbie?" pregunto Elsa

Mientras tanto en Arendelle en el valle de las rocas, el clan de trolls junto con el abuelo Pabbie estaban más concentrados en la plática de un troll rebelde de piedra que acababa de llegar.

"Realmente no sé porque se ocultan aquí, yo la verdad me divertí mucho en mis años explorando el mundo y no, los humanos comunes jamás me descubrieron y de hecho me llevé un par de recuerdos"

En ese momento el troll rebelde saco una gran cantidad de objetos.

"Admiren… mis cosas" respondió el troll rebelde.

El resto de trolls veían la cantidad de artefactos humanos que el troll rebelde había conseguido.

"Wow Oppker, ahora si me impresionaste" opino Pabbie

"No hay de que hermano. Estas son mis favoritas" respondió el troll rebelde sacando una especie de cofre que contenía 6 piedras de colores rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul y morado que emitían brillo propio "Las encontré en una cueva que pertenecía a alguien llamado "El Guardián" y según vi en unos pergaminos, cada una de ellas controla algo en la existencia, espacio, realidad, alma, poder, mente y tiempo"

En ese momento el cofre con las 6 piedras brillantes flotó y llego a manos del abuelo Pabbie.

"Oye!" se quejó el troll rebelde al ver que perdió su más grande adquisición

"En tus manos no creo que estén muy seguras que digamos, estarán más seguras en las mías" respondió Pabbie

"Si tú lo dices, ¿por cierto cuando podre a esa famosa reina de las nieves de la que me hablaste?"

"Ya la conocerás, pero es que ahora está fuera de Arendelle" respondió Bulda, la madre adoptiva de Kristoff

De vuelta con Elsa…

"Ah genial lo que me faltaba" se quejó Elsa viendo hacia arriba y se dio la vuelta.

La reina se quitó el fino saco real que traía y se lo ato a la cintura, lo único que tuvo que quitarse fueron sus zapatos.

Elsa con una mirada determinante vio el mar y procedio a echarse a correr y con cada paso que daba creaba copos de nieve sobre el mar.

En ese momento una ola de gran tamaño derribo y la devolvió a la playa.

Elsa se reincorporo y lo volvió a intentar, la rubia empezó a correr sobre el mar y en eso otra ola aun mas grande.

"No esta vez!" respondio Elsa

La rubia usando sus poderes congelo la ola para poder cruzar, pero en ese momento oyo un ruido y al voltear vio que el gigante de hielo había saido de la cueva e iba montado en algo muy parecido a un lobo hecho de hielo.

"Ah con un demonio! lo que faltaba!" reclamo Elsa "Pabbie! Alguie que me saque de aquí!"

Nadie le respondia.

Elsa corria como alma que lleva el diablo con tal de escapar de Laufey y su lobo de hielo, en ese momento una ráfaga de luz apareció del cielo y la hizo desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR PERO SE ME DIFICULTO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, APARTE DE QUE EL VIERNES FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 20, PERO YA PORFIN LO PUDE ACABAR.**

Elsa corria como alma que lleva el diablo con tal de escapar de Laufey y su lobo de hielo, en ese momento una ráfaga de luz apareció del cielo e hizo desaparecer a Elsa.

Elsa apareció en el valle de las rocas y cayo al suelo, afortunadamente el musgo amortiguo su caída.

"Uff eso estuvo cerca" opino la rubia y luego se dirigio a los trolls "¡¿Por qué no me trajeron de vuela la primera vez?! ¡Casi no la cuento!"

"Perdon Elsa, pero es que surgio algo, reina Elsa, le presento a mi hermano menor Oppker" respondio Pabbie presentando al troll rebelde

"Ella es la Reina de las nieves? que raro, en otras partes del mundo en donde he estado la describen como mala y con el cabello negro, y no rubia" opino Oppker "Es un honor conocerla majestad"

"Elsa!" exclamo Anna de ahora 20 años llegando montada sobre Sven "Que alivio que llegaste, ¡debes volver a Arendelle!"

"Porque? ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Elsa desconcertada

"No creerás quien volvió" respondió Anna

Ambas hermanas se subieron sobre el reno y dejaron el valle de las rocas.

"Algo anda mal" opino Oppker de manera sospechosa

Al cabo de un rato, Anna y Elsa regresaron a Arendelle y llegaron a la plaza principal en donde estaba reunida una gran cantidad de personas entre ellas, Kristoff.

"Kristoff y volvimos" respondió Anna bajándose de Sven

"Ya era hora, he estado aguantando las ganas de golpearlo" opino Kristoff quien ahora tenía 23

"De golpearlo? ¿Pero de golpear a quién?" pregunto Elsa desconcertada

"Mira y veras" respondió Kristoff

Elsa avanzo entre la multitud y vio a cierto pelirrojo y detestable del cual ella y su hermana se había desecho hace algún tiempo.

"Hans?!" pregunto Elsa sorprendida

"Elsa! Hasta que al fin apareces, cuanto tiempo ha pasado" opino Hans quien ahora tenía 25

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí después de lo que hiciste?!" lo amenazo Elsa furiosa

"Necesito hablar contigo" respondió Hans

"Tus necesidades no son mi problema" respondió Elsa dándose la vuelta y empezando a alejarse

"Es importante, por favor" respondió Hans

"Como sabré que puedo confiar en ti?" pregunto Elsa

"Porque... necesito tu ayuda" respondió Hans en un tono de preocupación

Más tarde, Elsa hablaba con Hans en su oficina.

"Ahora si dime la verdad, que haces aquí?" pregunto Elsa

Hans saco una hoja que decía "Se busca" y había un dibujo de una mujer idéntica a Elsa pero con ligeros cambios de apariencia, principalmente el cabello y la corona.

Elsa agarro con extrañeza la hoja y la miro.

"Y esto que es?" pregunto Elsa sin entender

"Hace 6 meses un aliado de mi padre "el rey Klaus de las Islas del Sur" llego con la noticia de que una mujer que se hace llamar "La Reina de las Nieves" congelo varios pueblos al norte, y... piensan que fuiste tu" explico Hans

"Eso no tiene sentido, yo no congele ningún pueblo, es más, no he salido de Arendelle" se defendió Elsa

"Eso mismo dijo mi padre, al igual que tu tío "El Rey Frederick de Corona" que también le llegaron avisos de pueblos cercanos que vieron a la misma mujer, pero ellos sabían que tú eras incapaz de hacer eso, hace cuatro meses mi padre me envió a esos pueblos y los pocos sobrevivientes dicen que la vieron, una mujer alta, piel pálida, con una corona de reina, de ojos azules y poderes congelantes, incluso los que fueron conmigo a las islas del Sur hablaron de eso con mi padre e incluso hicieron un retrato, ahí es cuando mi padre empezó a sospechar que si habías sido tú, incluso los parásitos de Weaselton le metieron demasiado esas ideas en la cabeza, a el y a mis hermanos, que bueno que mi madre fue más inteligente que ellos, tu tío el rey Fredecik por otro lado estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esa mujer no eras tú, por lo que me envió aquí para hablar contigo" explico Hans

"Pues tu padre y todos esos pueblos están mal, yo sería incapaz de congelar o matar a alguien, y no, no cuenta aquella vez que congele el corazón de Anna porque fue un accidente y menos cuando casi mato a los guardias de Weaselton porque me estaba defendiendo... hasta que tú me detuviste... y fue cuando uno de esos guardias casi me mata y tú lo impediste"

"Lo sé, te salvé, pero también fui un idiota"

"Lo que aun no entiendo, ¿es porque mi tío Frederick de corona te envió a ti?" pregunto Elsa confundida

"Porque... ya no soy el hombre que era hace años cuando fue tu coronación he cambiado, te lo aseguro y por las malas, y además yo fui el único que te conocio en persona, y además si hubieran enviado a alguno de mis hermanos, seguro seria para matarte" respondio Hans

"Estas bromeando no?" pregunto Elsa incrédula

"Si estuviera bromeado ni habría venido, mi padre no sabe ni de broma que estoy aquí, solo tu tio Frederick"

"Si es cierto eso que me dices, quiero hablar con mi tio Frederick en Corona, partiremos mañana" respondio Elsa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Como usted diga majestad" respondio Hans

"Yo ire a preparar mis cosas" respondio Elsa abriendo la puerta y descubriendo que Anna, Kristoff y Olaf habían oído toda la conversación "¡Anna! ¡¿Nos estuvieron espiando?!"

"Tuvimos que... para estar seguros de que este loco no intente algo contigo" explico Anna ofendiendo a Hans

"Yo solo vine por curiosidad" se justifico Olaf

"No tienes de que preocuparte, y en cuanto a ti Anna… quiero que te encargues de Arendelle mientras no estoy" respondió Elsa saliendo de su oficina

"Porque a dónde vas?" pregunto Anna siguiendo a su hermana mayor

"A Corona, hay algo que tengo que hablar con nuestro tio el Rey Frederick" respondió Elsa entrando a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Kristoff vigilaba a Hans.

"Y tu que me vez?" pregunto Hans

"Nada, solo te vigilo para que no intentes algo contra mi novia o su hermana" respondió Kristoff

"Ay si, yo ya no siento nada por Anna, créeme, aunque a ambos nos gusten los sándwiches, yo ya no tengo sentimientos por ella" respondió Hans

"Eso espero" respondió Kristoff

Devuelta con Anna y con Elsa…

"Enserio le vas a creer esa mentira que dé en otros reinos te están culpando a ti de congelar sus pueblos?" pregunto Anna

"Porque crees que voy? Para aclarar eso, además, Hans dijo que si fuera mentira él ni de broma estaría aquí, su padre no sabe que está aquí, solo nuestro tío Frederick" explico Elsa guardando sus cosas en una maleta.

"Lo que aun no entiendo, ¿es porque nuestro tío de corona lo envió a el?" pregunto Anna confundida

"Porque… según el… ya no es el hombre que era hace años cuando fue mi coronación, dice que ha cambiado, y además el fue el único que me conoció en persona, y además si hubieran enviado a alguno de sus hermanos, seguro seria para matarme" respondió Elsa

"Estas bromeando no?" pregunto Anna incrédula

"Oye yo tampoco confío al 100% en el pero si es cierto lo que dice, debo salir de Arendelle para averiguarlo, así que por favor te pido como buena hermana que eres que te encargues de Arendelle por mí, prometo que no me tardare"

"Pero y si te equivocas con Hans?" pregunto Anna

"Lo mandare de vuelta a su país y allá su familia se encargará de el"

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa y Hans despertaron y con el barco que Hans tenía preparado abordaron.

"Adiós Anna, volveré en unos días y por favor, no hagas nada ridículo hasta que yo regrese" respondió Elsa

"Cómo podría? La de las locuras eres tú" respondió Anna

La rubia y la cobriza se abrazaron y luego se dirigió a Kristoff.

"Cuida bien a mi hermana por favor" pidió Elsa

"Lo hare majestad" respondió el rubio

"Ya te dije que no son necesarias las formalidades Kristoff, puedes decirme Elsa"

"Como diga majes… Elsa" respondió Kristoff

"Y en cuanto a ti Olaf, no rompas nada mientras no esté, y tampoco te acabes el chocolate de la cocina" respondió Elsa

"Lo prometo" respondió Olaf

Momentos después Elsa y Hans abordaron el barco y zarparon.

Desde el valle de las rocas, los trolls veían el suceso en una esfera mágica.

"Esto… como que esto no me cuadra mucho que digamos" opino Pabbie

Cerca de ahí Oppker buscaba en su valija de equipaje algo con insistencia.

"Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde demonios esta?!" decía el troll rebelde mientras buscaba.

Hasta que por fin Oppker encontró lo que buscaba, su libreta en donde había un dibujo de una mujer idéntica a Elsa, pero con ligeros cambios de apariencia, principalmente el cabello que era de un color oscuro y la corona que tenía un diseño diferente.

"¡No, esto no puede ser!" exclamo Oppker y luego volteo a ver a su exnovia "Luminara… creo que estamos en serios problemas"

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SI ACTUALICE RAPIDO FUE PORQUE YA TENIA EL 90% DEL CAPITULO LISTO ASI QUE DECIDI ACABARLO Y PUBLICARLO DE UNA VEZ.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: GRACIAS POR ESA FELICITACION, Y PUES BUENO, CREO QUE YA DEDUJISTE UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA.**

Devuelta al barco, si bien Hans iba bastante tranquilo con manejar el barco, Elsa no estaba muy quieta que digamos,

"Estas bien?" pregunto Hans

"Si… es solo que… desde que me convertí en reina de Arendelle… no he salido de ahí, nunca pude, cuando mucho antes de que naciera Anna que fui con mis padres a un pequeño poblado cercano, pero nada más, y con mis 13 años de encierro mucho menos, incluso me aterro la idea de viajar en barco ya que… en un viaje similar… murieron mis padres y… bueno, digamos que viajar… no es mucho lo mío, pero dadas las circunstancias que se presentaron… tengo que hacerlo" respondió Elsa

Hans simplemente miro a Elsa, al parecer no tenia ese semblante frio como cuando la conocio en su coronacion.

Al cabo de varios días, Hans y Elsa llegaron al reino de Corona…

"Wow, entonces así es" opino Elsa

"No conocías el reino de tus tíos?" pregunto Hans

"Solo en libros y en sueños, siempre me lo imagine así"

Más tarde ambos llegaron al palacio real.

"Príncipe Hans, que bueno que llego, hola Elsa, tenía tiempo de no ver a mi sobrina favorita" respondió la reina de Corona

"Hola tía Ariana" respondió Elsa abrazando a su tía "Cuanto tiempo de no verte"

Nota de Autor: En caso de que no lo sepan, la madre de Anna y Elsa, La reina Idun, y la madre de Rapunzel, la reina Ariana son hermanas, lo que convierte a Anna y Elsa en primas de Rapunzel

"Si, no podía olvidarte, eres idéntica a tu madre" respondió la reina Ariana acariciando las mejillas de Elsa

"Lo sé" respondió Elsa sin poder evitar recordar a su difunta madre Idun

"Y Anna como esta?" pregunto Ariana

"Ella está bien, digamos que ella y Kristoff se están dando su tiempo para conocerse mejor antes de dar el gran paso" respondió Elsa

"Me alegra oírlo" sonrió Ariana

"Elsa!" exclamo cierta chica rubia de ojos verdes corriendo.

"Prima Rapunzel! ¡Qué alegría verte!" exclamo Elsa abrazando a su prima "Oye… te creció el cabello?"

"Así es, no tiene mucho que volví al lugar donde estaba la flor, recite aquella canción y mágicamente recupere mis poderes curativos y mi cabello" explico la rubia ojiverde

"Wow eso si es impresionante!" opino Elsa

"Verdad que sí?" pregunto Rapunzel sonriendo

Momentos después Hans y Elsa llegaban a la oficina del rey Frederick.

"Reina Elsa, príncipe Hans, que bueno que están aquí" respondió el Rey Frederick

"Tío Frederick, cuanto tiempo sin verte" respondió Elsa abrazando al rey de Corona

"Mi pequeña sobrina, cuanto haz crecido desde la última vez que te vi" respondió Frederick

"Si, los he extrañado muchísimo" respondió Elsa

"Y nosotros a ti, te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, aun recodamos cuando ella vivió con nosotros un tiempo, hasta que conoció a tu padre el rey Adgar cuando Ariana y yo nos casamos"

"Si, ella me lo conto muchas veces" respondió Elsa

"Ejem… oigan, no quiero romper el conmovedor momento, pero… vinimos por otra cosa" respondió Hans interrumpiendo

"Oh si es cierto, lo olvide" respondió Frederick

Momentos después Elsa y Hans hablaban con el rey Frederick sobre el caso de la misteriosa reina de las nieves.

"La situación es esta, unos pueblos cercanos aseguran haberte visto congelar sus hogares, e incluso el rey Klaus de las islas del Sur lo piensa solo porque esos dementes de Weaselton le metieron esa idea a la cabeza" explico Frederick

"Si, Hans me conto sobre eso" respondió Elsa

"Ese viejo de Weaselton intento convencerme de que si habías sido tu pero yo no me deje, yo sabía que tú eras incapaz de hacer eso y que el incidente de tu coronación no fue tu culpa" agrego Frederick

"Gracias"

"No podía confiar a 100 en alguno de los hijos de Klaus por lo que pedí a Hans que fuera a tu reino a decirte para que pudieras aclarar las cosas"

"Pues qué bueno que me avisaron porque yo jamás he congelado algún reino intencionalmente" respondió Elsa

"Es bueno saberlo, ven necesitas ver esto" respondió Frederick

Frederick guio a Elsa y a Hans hasta una habitación.

"Aquí dentro está el ultimo sobreviviente de la última aldea que aquella sospechosa ataco él nos dirá todo" respondió Frederick

Elsa sabía muy bien que no podía alterar al sobreviviente con su apariencia, por lo que saco un collar con un amuleto mágico que le proporcionaron los trolls tiempo atrás que le anulaba sus poderes, al momento de ponérselo, sus poderes desaparecieron, su cabello se volvió castaño oscuro como el de su difunta madre Idun y su tono de piel dejo de ser tan pálida.

Los 3 entraron a la habitación en donde un hombre rubio, ojos claros y bigote y con una herida en el torso que ya estaba cocida, descansaba sobre una cama.

"Fandral, es bueno ver que hayas despertado" respondió Frederick

"Muchas gracias majestad" respondió Fandral

"Fandral, quiero presentarle a alguien, ella es la reina Elsa de Arendelle, vino para ver la situación de la sospechosa reina de las nieves"

Elsa se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama del hombre.

"Oh es un alivio, ya no me queda nada, mi familia murió por culpa de esa maldita" respondió Fandral apretando los puños

"Podría describirla?" pregunto Elsa

"Pues es un poco difícil, era muy difícil de verla ya que había una ventisca muy fuerte, pero si sé que congelo a mi esposa y a mis hijas, intente atacarla, pero ella me lanzo una estaca de hielo que me atravesó, y lo poco que pude ver de ella antes de desmayarme fue que era alta, ojos azules muy penetrantes, piel pálida, traía una capa, no le vi bien el cabello, no sé si era rubia o de cabello oscuro, pero sé que llevaba una corona"

Elsa por su parte no sabía que decir pues la estaban describiendo perfectamente.

Esa misma noche, Elsa no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación, como era posible que la estuvieran culpando de congelar pueblos de reinos vecinos cuando ella jamás había salido de su propio reino.

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido, como es posible que digan que yo congele esos pueblos, yo jamás he salido de Arendelle… y esta es la primera vez que salgo de ahí"

"A mí no me veas, yo no tengo la culpa" respondió Hans

"Yo en ningún momento te culpe de algo que tú no hiciste" reclamo Elsa "Ugh esto es tan frustrante, yo soy inocente, yo no he hecho nada malo"

"Bueno… técnicamente…"

"Vuelves a recordarme lo que le hice a mi hermana y te mato"

"Wow cálmate, pareces mi esposa" bromeo Hans

"No das risa Hans" gruño Elsa

"Solo fue u chiste, no es para que te explayes, eso sí, mañana cuando vayamos a las islas del sur tendrás que dar una buena explicación a mi padre y a Weaselton de que eres inocente" respondió Hans

"Ugh necesito tomar aire, esta situación es muy estresante para mi" respondió Elsa saliendo al balcón de su habitación

"Lo dices como si estuvieras embarazada" volvió a bromear Hans

"Ja! ¡Hasta crees!"

"Sonara muy extraño viniendo de mí, pero tu como reina deberías pensar en eso, tu reino necesitara un heredero a la corona" opino Hans

"Para eso tengo a mi hermana y a Kristoff, ellos 2 pueden darle a la corona de Arendelle los herederos que necesita" respondio Elsa recargándose en el barandal del balcón.

"Pero en si nunca pensaste en tener hijos?" pregunto Hans

"Honestamente no, toda mi vida mis padres me educaron para que yo fuera reina de Arendelle, solo me enseñaron a gobernar, jamas a criar" respondio Elsa "Y que me dices de ti? tu planeas tener hijos algun dia?"

"En parte si y en parte no, claro que me gustaria, pero... digamos que mis hermanos no son los mejores que digamos" respondio Hans

"Cierto, Anna me conto que tienes 12 hermanos mayores ¿Cómo fue crecer en una familia tan numerosa?"

"Pues fue...difícil...pero no quisiera hablar del pobre pequeño Hans y sus hermanos bravucones, eso me parece deprimente"

"De verdad lo fue?"

"Pues mis padres, los reyes, siempre estaban demasiado ocupados dirigiendo el reino y criando un montón de hijos, por lo que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero a pesar de su amor y sus buenas intenciones, nos descuidaron en ocasiones, algunos de mis hermanos se fueron por el mal camino y yo desde muy niño tenía que encubrirles sus amoríos y canalladas. Con mis hermanos mayores me la llevo de maravilla, pero nos separa la barrera generacional, cuando ellos eran ya jovencitos que se preparaban para servir en el ejército, Robert, quien es sólo un año mayor y yo, apenas éramos niños de preescolar. Por lo que mis demás hermanos me hicieron ver mi suerte, todo el tiempo me estaban molestando con todo tipo de crueles bromas"

FLASHBACK

El pequeño Hans de seis años se encontraba sentado jugando en el suelo con un caballito de felpa.

"Hola Hans" Dijo Derek.

"¿Qué quieren ahora?" Rezongó Hans.

"¿A qué estás jugando?" Preguntó Linus.

"Qué les importa" Respondió el menor.

"Oh pero que bonito caballito de juguete" Dijo William.

"¿Se refieren a Sitrón? Papá me lo regaló"

"Oh no" Exclamó Linus

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el décimo tercer príncipe desconcertado.

"Mira a Sitrón, está enfermo" Dijo Linus arrebatándoselo y corriendo.

"No es cierto" Replicó Hans tras ellos.

"Ja ja ja ja" Reían los chicos.

"Devuélvanmelo, los voy a acusar"

"Mamá y papá están en junta con el consejo y sabes que no debemos interrumpir" Dijo William.

"Arrójalo, estoy libre" Exclamó Derek.

"Allá va"

"Lo tengo"

"Ya dénmelo"

"Toma Bill, pase largo" Dijo Derek.

"Je je je lo atrapé"

Los tres chicos continuaron arrojando el juguete unos a otros haciendo rabiar a su hermano menor.

"Oigan, se me ocurre una idea genial" Dijo Linus de improviso y acercando unas tijeras al muñeco.

"No, no le hagas nada" Suplicó el menor.

"¿Qué dices Sitrón? ¿Qué Hans es un tonto y qué prefieres morir que seguir siendo suyo?" Dijo Derek simulando que el caballito les hablaba en secreto.

"No por favor, no lo hagas"

"Oh, pobre caballito, no te preocupes, yo le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento" Dijo Linus cerrando más las tijeras a punto de cortarle una patita.

"No le hagan nada a Sitrón, yo lo quiero mucho"

"Que patético eres, hazlo Linus" Dijo William.

"¡Noooo!"

"ja ja ja ja" Rieron los tres hermanos mientras el caballito era cortado en pedazos.

"Oh Hans, si tan sólo hubiera alguien que te quisiera" dijo Linus arrojando los pedazos del juguete dentro de la chimenea encendida.  
"Je je je"

"Vamonos" Dijo Wlliam.

"Adiós tonto" Dijo Derek.

"Ya verán, algún día no seré yo quien esté indefenso, algún día alguien estará indefenso ante mí"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Siempre era el último al que elegían" Dijo Hans continuando su relato "Era el apestado, la oveja negra, el hijo que nunca sería rey, mis hermanos me lo echaron en cara toda la vida. Me echaban tierra en la comida y me obligaban a comérmela, eran terribles, es más dos de ellos fingieron que yo era invisible, en serio por dos años"

"Eso debio ser espantoso"

"Lo sé, y creeme, desde que regrese alla hace 2 años no tienes idea de la tortura que era, esos meses no fueron muy dichosos que digamos, despojado de mi título, y condenado a ser sirviente en mi propia casa, era tan humillante de nuevo tenía que soportar las burlas de mis hermanos, quienes no perdían oportunidad para fastidiarme, yo mientras ideaba mil y un maneras en que me vengaría de ustedes dos. Claro que... todavia tenia a mi madre y a Citron, ellos eran los unicos que me comprendian, aunque mis hermanos... digamos que si llegaron al limite, el año pasado uno de mis hermanos me agarro desprevenido y... con su navaja me tallo en la piel el numero 13, ya sabes, el numero de la mala suerte, y peor aun, no se que tanta porqueria me hecho en la herida que se me infecto, tanto asi que me enferme y tuve una especie de... epifania por asi decirlo, lo cual me hizo reflexionar y mis sentimientos de odio hacia ti y a tu hermana desaparecieron, claro que aun recordaba lo que habia vivido en Arendelle, despues de eso me alivie, y mejore mi comportamiento y mi padre me devolvio mi titulo de almirante"

"Wow, eso debio ser horrible, Anna jamas seria capaz de atentar contra mi ella y yo desde un principio fuimos muy unidas"

"Que diferencia de con nosotros"

"Pero debe haber un hermano con el que te lleves bien ¿No?"

"O sí, Viktor, el mayor, siempre fue mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir, siempre fue el atleta, el intelectual, mi protector, siempre me defendía de los demás, sirvió en el ejército de mi padre, ganó varias batallas liderando al ejército a la victoria, yo lo veía y decía, wow, yo quiero ser como él. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta de que nunca podría ser como él, él era el elegido por Dios para ser Rey, el heredero del reino de mi padre, el príncipe del que todos hablaban, mientras que yo era el número trece, número de mala suerte.  
A diferencia de algunos de mis otros hermanos, Viktor siempre fue un caballero intachable, sólo tuvo una novia y se casó con ella, y nunca le fue infiel, sé que cuando se convierta en rey su reinado será muy próspero, y creeme aun cuando ya no las odio a ti y a tu hermana, aun tengo el sueño de ser rey, o que algo de mi lo pueda ser"

"Estoy segura de que asi sera, la vida da cambios inesperados, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar" sonrio Elsa poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

"Sí, escucha, sé que cuando Anna y tú eran niñas hubo un accidente que las obligó a separarse, siempre me he preguntado, pero nunca me animé a hacer ningún comentario ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?"

"Ya que te empeñas en saber te lo diré, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, yo tenía 8 años y Anna tenía 5, ella me convenció en levantarnos de la cama y jugar con mis poderes en el gran salón, pasamos un largo rato de diversión haciendo muñecos de nieve, patinando, resbalándonos, hasta que en determinado momento, Anna comenzó a saltar sobre columnas de nieve que yo creaba de la nada, cada vez saltaba más alto y por lógica, las columnas debían ser más altas, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo, no quería que Anna se lastimara, le dije que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó y saltó de nuevo, yo me resbalé en el hielo y me golpee la cabeza, me enderecé y vi que mi hermanita caía de una gran altura, quise hacer nieve para amortiguar su caída, pero por error, mi rayo congelante golpeó su cabeza. Anna cayó inconsciente, fue en ese momento que un mechón de su cabello se hizo blanco, creí que estaba muerta, mis padres llegaron a tiempo, la llevamos con los trolls y ellos la salvaron"

"Wo wo wo wo wo, dijiste Trolls?, crei que no existian" opino Hans

"Pues ya viste que no, pero en fin

"Llevamos a Anna con los trolls y ellos la salvaron, pero para poder hacerlo tuvieron que borrar sus recuerdos sobre mi magia, entonces mi padre decidió que lo mejor para todos sería que estuviéramos separadas. Y desde ese día hasta que fue mi coronación no volví a abandonar mi habitación"

"Eso debio ser horrible"

"Lo es, en cierto modo, la soledad es bonita no creas que no, pero después de 13 años te enloquece, aunque accedí gustosamente a ese encierro con tal de proteger a Anna, créeme, la sensación de creer que había matado a mi hermana es horrible y hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de evitar volverme a sentir así"

"Hasta que yo te hice creer que Anna estaba muerta y que tú eras la causante"

"Exacto"

"De verdad lo siento"

"Descuida, ya lo he superado, Anna está bien, no me odia y ahora sale con Kristoff, estoy segura de que ellos pueden llegar a ser una buena familia, wow, me puse muy nostalgica"

"Aun sigues descartando la idea de tener hijos?" pregunto Hans "Alguien va a tener que heredar tu trono"

"Para eso tengo a mi hermana y a Kristoff, ellos 2 pueden darle a la corona de Arendelle los herederos que necesita" respondio Elsa "Y honestamente no me imagino a mi como madre, seguro ha de ser lindo, pero en mi caso, que hombre estaria conmigo teniendo yo estos poderes y mas aparte, no se si mis poderes sean hereditarios, ojala y no, no se que podria salir de mi"

"Bueno, es tu decicion y la respetare" respondio Hans

En ese momento la temperatura empezo a bajar y la habiacion empezo a llenarse de escarcha.

"Que estas haciendo?" pregunto Hans

"No soy yo" respondio Elsa

En ese momento detras de ellos empezo a aparecer un portal circularles giratorios de chispas naranjas.

Hans desenvaino su espada y Elsa se quito su amuleto para recuperar sus poderes congelantes.

Del portal salio una mujer idéntica a Elsa, ojos azules muy penetrantes, piel pálida, traía una capa azul oscuro, un traje negro, una corona plateada con una joya azul pero a diferencia de Elsa, esta mujer tenia el cabello negro.

Una vez que la mujer estaba en la habitacion, el portal detras de ella se cerro.

"Asi que tu eres Elsa, Laufey me conto sobre ti" respondio aquella misteriosa mujer

"Tu debes ella, la supuesta reina de las nieves" respondio Elsa

"Supuesta?" pregunto la malvada reina de las nieves sarcasticamente

"Yo soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle, y las reina de las nieves y soy muy poderosa como para detenerte"

"Ah si? y el quien es? tu esposo?" pregunto la reina malvada

"Claro que no" respondio Hans sujetando fuertemente su espada

"Oh, es una lastima, se ven tan lindos juntos" opino la reina malvada "Un humano y una mujer magica"

Hans y Elsa se miraron el uno al otro con extrañeza.

"Me pregunto que podria salir de ustedes 2" respondio la reina malvada

Hans y Elsa se dispusieron a atacarla pero en eso la malvada reina de las nieves lanzo un potente brillo que les cego la vista.

En ese momento, Elsa se desperto de golpe, por alguna extraña razon estaba en su cuarto en Arendelle.

"Pero que paso?" penso Elsa confundida poniendose la mano en la cabeza pero en eso se percato de que traia el anillo de su madre en la mano "Pero que...?"

En ese momento unos leves ronquidos sonaron, la rubia volteo consu vista periferica y vio que habia un hombre dormido junto a ella, era Hans.

Elsa no lo podia creer, ¿estaba casada con Hans? ¿Como habia pasado eso?.

En ese momento Elsa dejo caer su cabeza sobre su almohada, pero en ese momento la rubia sintio una extraña sensacion en su interior, como si algo se estuviera moviendo.

Elsa se quito la cobija de encima para descubrir su abultado vientre, no solo estaba casada con Hans, estaba esperando al proximo heredero de la Corona de Arendelle, la reina Elsa estaba embarazada...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SI ACTUALICE RAPIDO FUE PORQUE YA TENIA EL 90% DEL CAPITULO LISTO ASI QUE DECIDI ACABARLO Y PUBLICARLO DE UNA VEZ.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: LO TOMARE EN CUENTA, Y NO, ESE BEBÉ NO SERA HELENA, TODAVIA**

Elsa no podia creer lo que acababa de descubrir, estaba casada con Hans y no solo eso, estaba esperando un hijo o hija de el, estaba embarazada, como era posible eso? y por la apariencia de su abultado vientre ya tenia nueve meses.

Como era posible eso? Elsa no recordaba nada de lo que habia vivido los ultimos 9 meses, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba con Hans en corona e iban a pelar contra la malvada reina de las nieves, era como si tuviera amnesia de todo lo que habia vivdo los ultimos meses

La rubia tenia demasiado que procesar, queria convencerse de que era un mal sueño, pero al sentir movimiento en su vientre, se dio cuenta de que no lo era, tenia a un ser en su interior, un ser que iba a llegar a este mundo y que Hans era el padre de ese ser.

Elsa penso que talvez si hablaba con Hans o con Anna seria mejor, pero digamos que la gran cantidad de pensamientos pudieron mas que ella y la reina cayo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Hans despertó sin saber que acababa de pasar ya que al igual que Elsa, lo último que recordaba era haber peleado con la malvada reina de las nieves en Corona.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se percató que el otro extremo de la cama en donde durmió estaba vacía pero con rastros de que alguien había dormido con él.

"Qué raro" pensó Hans

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

"Quien es?"

"Soy Gerda, Majestades, ¿ya se despertaron?"

"Elsa no está!" exclamo Hans sacudiendo la cabeza

"Y porque usted no está con ella rey Hans? Recuerde que no falta mucho para que su esposa Elsa dé a luz al pequeño heredero de la corona" respondió Gerda del otro lado de la puerta

En ese momento Hans reacciono de lo que la jefa de la servidumbre dijo.

"Que dice? Eso no es posible, Elsa y yo no estamos casados, deje de bromear señora, que no es divertido"

"No estoy bromeando Rey Hans, usted y la reina Elsa llevan casados 9 meses y Elsa está en espera de su primer hijo" respondió Gerda

En ese momento el pelirrojo se percató de que frente a la cama estaba el mismo traje de rey que el antiguo rey Adgar solía usar junto con una corona color dorada con los símbolos de Arendelle y las islas del sur.

"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!" exclamo Hans corriendo veloz mente a ver la corona y el traje "¡¿Soy rey de Arendelle?!"

"Eh... rey Hans, ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto Gerda

Hans no contesto.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta de la habitación.

"Rey Hans, ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto Gerda entrando al cuarto "Donde esta Elsa?"

En ese momento Hans reacciono del shock en el que estaba.

"Gerda... Elsa es mi esposa?" pregunto Hans incrédulo

"Eh... si, usted y la reina Elsa llevan casados 9 meses y Elsa está en espera de su primer hijo" respondió Gerda

"Elsa está embarazada?" pregunto Hans

"Eh... si, ¿que ya no se acuerda?" pregunto Gerda

"La verdad no, no recuerdo nada, lo último que recuerdo fue un viaje que estoy haciendo con Elsa en Corona" respondió Hans

"¿Habla del que usted y su esposa hicieron hace 9 meses atrás en donde dejaron sus diferencias a un lado, se enamoraron y engendraron un hijo, para después regresar a Arendelle y anunciar su compromiso?" pregunto Gerda

"¡¿Que Elsa y yo hicimos que?!" pregunto Hans incrédulo

"No me diga que ya no se acuerda" opino Gerda incrédula

"Donde esta Elsa? Necesito hablar con ella" pidió Hans

"No lo sé, creí que estaba con usted"

"No, cuando me desperté estaba solo"

"Hay que buscar a Elsa, no puede andar sola así como así y menos en su estado"

Hans se vistió con su traje de rey y salió de la habitación a buscar a Elsa.

En el camino se topó con Anna.

"Hans? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tú y Elsa se habían ido a Corona" respondió Anna "¿y porque traes la vestimenta de mi padre?"

"Es... difícil de explicar, no has visto a tu hermana? Necesito hablar con ella"

"No, ¿a poco está aquí?" pregunto Anna emocionándose

"La estamos buscando, no la encontramos en su habitación" respondió Hans

"Yo los ayudare" respondió Anna

Durante un rato, Anna, Hans y Gerda buscaron a Elsa hasta que al fin la encontraron en el balcón de su oficina.

"Elsa! Al fin te encontramos! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" pregunto Anna "Creí que tú y Hans habían ido a Corona a investigar sobre una misteriosa reina de las nieves"

La platinada que aun traía su pijama puesta volteo lentamente hacia Hans y Anna, revelando su abultado vientre de 9 meses.

Anna abrió los ojos como platos al ver la apariencia de su hermana mayor y luego volteo a ver a Hans con una mirada asesina.

"Hans... que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?" pregunto Anna

"Te juro que no le hice nada" respondio Hans

"No fue Hans, o bueno, si fue el, pero a la vez no" respondio Elsa

"Que? no te entiendo" opino Anna

"Vengan, creo saber como paso"

Anna y Hans se sentaron frente a Elsa.

"Hace 9 meses Hans y yo fuimos a Corona por el asunto de la misteriosa reina de las nieves, el y yo la vimos, era una mujer igual a mi pero de cabello negro, y segun creo, nos lanzo un hechizo que hizo que nos enamoráramos, nos casamos, y ahora estoy esperando un hijo" explico Elsa

"No puedo argumentar nada ante esa logica" opino Anna "Pero como es que no recordamos de lo que vivimos los ultimos 9 meses?"

"Segun estuvimos todos en un trance" opino Elsa

"Ok pero... que vas a hacer ahora?" pregunto Anna

"Yo... no lo se, toda mi vida mis padres me educaron para que yo fuera reina de Arendelle, solo me enseñaron a gobernar, jamas a criar, y no estoy lista para ser madre" opino Elsa

"Dimelo a mi, soy muy malo cuidando niños, y no creas que solo lo digo yo, si no que muchas de mis cuñadas también llegaron a criticarme cuando me encargaron cuidar de sus hijos en el pasado"

"Y que piensan hacer? son los reyes ahora, no pueden dejarlo a su suerte!" opino Anna

"Pues no lo sabemos, apenas nos enteramos de esto y estamos tratando de procesarlo!" dijeron ambos

"Pues... sera mejor que lo piensen, porque ese bebé... ese bebé no tarda en salir" respondio Anna

Un par de dias despues, Elsa caminaba por los pasillos.

"¡Majestad! ¿Cómo es que anda caminando en su estado? Necesita estar en reposo constante, podría dar a luz en cualquier momento" dijo Gerda regañando a la joven reina, a la cual veía como si fuera su propia hija.

"Estaré bien Gerda, necesito estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco" respondió la rubia dirigiéndose con dificultad a los jardines.

La joven reina caminó por los jardines, pero al poco tiempo se sintió exhausta y se sentó en una banca a pensar, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, era sólo cuestión de días para la fecha señalada por el médico real y su preocupación crecía, ¿y si por los dolores perdía de nuevo el control y lastimaba a alguien o a su propio bebé? La rubia se hallaba inmersa en este mar de preocupaciones cuando sintió una fuerte y repentina contracción. La reina intentó ponerse de pie pero otra fuerte contracción se lo impidió.

"Oh no" dijo para sí misma "Se supone que aún faltaba una semana".

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor! "Gritó desesperada la rubia

Por suerte para ella Kristoff iba pasando por ahí después de dejar a Sven en los establos reales.

Al verla en ese estado el repartidor de hielo se sobresaltó.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

"Kristoff... oh gracias a Dios, el bebé ya viene necesito volver al palacio de inmediato"

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí"

El maestro repartidor cargo a la chica en sus brazos y se dirigió al palacio.

"¡Ayuda! ¡La reina está por dar a luz!"

"¡¿Elsa!?, ¿! Qué te pasa ?!" pregunto Hans llegando con Anna

"El bebé ya viene, ya siento las contracciones, cada cinco minutos y cada vez más fuertes"

"Tranquila Elsa, vvv-vas a estar b-bb-bien" decía Anna aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad estaba con los nervios de punta, no sabía qué hacer con una mujer en el trabajo de parto "Llamen al médico real, que venga inmediatamente!"

"Tú también tranquilízate Anna, si tú te alteras, también alteras a Elsa" le dice Kristoff con un tono calmado.

"Llamen al médico real, que venga inmediatamente!" volvio a gritar Anna de manera ensordecedora

"El médico real ya viene en camino majestad"

Momentos despues llegaban a la habitacion de la reina y le pusieron un camisón color perla.

Las contracciones de la reina eran cada vez más intensas, nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor, el sudor escurría por su frente.

Kristoff y Olaf esperaban afuera preocupados, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Hans quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la rubia de improviso.

"Lo que sea" respondio Hans

"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al bebé, para que sea un buen rey" respondio Elsa "No puedo creer que te estoy pidiendo esto"

"Te lo prometo, pero no pienses en eso, vas a estar bien, eres fuerte. Estarás bien Elsa"

"Anna tengo miedo, siento que mis poderes se salen de control, ¿y si lastimo a la partera o al bebé?"

"Tranquila, si te asustas solo va a empeorar"

"Por favor diles que me pongan los grilletes" pidio Elsa

"¡NO! ¡Ni loca! No haré eso. Tomare tu mano, para que sientas mi apoyo incondicional"

"No quiero lastimarte ni a ustedes ni a nadie" respondio Elsa

"Lo único que hare es ordenar que traigan unos guantes" respondio Anna

"Por favor, traigan toallas, agua caliente, y un par de guantes" las ordenaba Hans a los sirvientes.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación.

"Mientras allí dentro van a traer una nueva vida a mí me dejan afuera" decía algo cabizbajo el rubio "Pobre Elsa"

"Oh, ¿apoco ya viene mi hermanito?" dice Olaf emocionado.

"Sí, pero creo que estos momentos son difíciles para Elsa"

"Tengo que ayudarle, ¡Necesita mi apoyo! Kristoff déjame entrar"

"Olaf no puedes, debes portarte bien y dejar tranquila a Elsa"

"Bien. Oye parece que se avecina una tormenta"

"Espero que eso no impida que el médico llegue, no subestimo la capacidad de Anna, solo espero que no caiga muy fuerte el aguacero"

Dentro de la habitación...

"Tiene 3 centímetros de dilatación su majestad" decia la hija de una de las sirvientas que estaba estudiando medicina

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?" pregunta una adolorida Elsa por el parto.

"Como es madre primeriza... 8 horas más o menos"

"¡¿Tanto ?!"

"Usualmente las madres primerizas suelen tardar un par de horas, aunque también hay otras que dan a luz rápidamente, hay de todo. Respire profundamente" respondio la joven

La rubia así que hizo y solo necesitó más dolores y contracciones más fuertes que eran un golpe bajo y profundo.

Y escucho los verdaderos, que para nada la tranquilizaban las tormentas le causaban pavor, sus padres murieron en altamar, a causa de una y desde ahí, Elsa les tuvo en un pánico.

"Tranquilícese. Hagan El favor de cerrar las ventanas, el ruido altera a vuestra reina" decia Anna

"Wow, está lloviendo a cántaros, creo que con tanta lluvia se podría nadar" Decía Olaf observando una ventana.

Kristoff en cambio estaba preocupado, temía que algo saliera mal, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Las contracciones fueron cada vez más fuertes, Elsa sentía que le desgarraban las entrañas.

"Elsa, tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien"

"Los guantes, no quiero dañar nadie"

"Aquí están, pero también así tomare tu mano" su hermana tomo su mano, pero apretaba muy fuerte.

"Elsa no siento mi mano, no la aprietes tanto que me la vas a romper!" grito Anna

"Lo siento"

"Tiene de dilatación 5 centímetros" respondio la joven

"Señorita, nos informaron que el médico se tardará en llegar a la tormenta"

"Bien, tal parece que me voy a tener que encargar de esta situación" decía la hija de la sirvienta en tono serio y solemne.

Pasaron las horas no había noticias sobre Elsa o el bebé, detrás de esas puertas blancas solo salían los alaridos de dolor de la reina que se esforzaban por no perder el control de sus poderes y no lastimar a nadie presente.

A estas alturas las paredes de la habitación estaban cubiertas con escarcha.

"Tú puedes Elsa, sé que lo vas a lograr"

"Tiene 8 centímetros de dilatación"

"¿Cuánto mas falta?" decía la adolorida reina con la frente perlada de sudor.

"Debe tener al menos 10 centímetros de dilatación para empezar a pujar"

Del otro lado de la puerta ...

"Ya pasan de las 10:00 de la noche y todavía no nos dan ninguna noticia"

"El cielo se ha despertado y muy molesto -observa Olaf por la ventana para luego volver a la puerta "Cuanto mas durara esto?! ha tardado demasiado!

"Crees que ha tardado demasiado? No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que Elsa ha de estar sufriendo" opino Kristoff cruzando los brazos

Kristoff solo se pasa la noche pensando y haciendo oración por la reina y su hijo, viendo el cielo furioso con esperanza de que estuviese bien ambos.

Ya faltaba mucho para la media noche y la monarca, ahora sí, en trabajo de parto.

"Majestad, es hora de que empiece a pujar, respire"

Elsa comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

"Lo estás haciendo bien reina Elsa, siga así" le dijo Hans.

"Estas a punto de lograrlo , no te rindas" la animaba su hermana.

En estos momentos, en la habitación, ya estaba comenzando a nevar y parecía una tundra durante una tormenta.

"Ya veo la cabeza"

La curiosidad de ver cómo se veía el gano a la princesa Anna y término mortificándose ya que al ver demasiada sangre, y la grotesca imagen del amanecer del cuerpo de su madre la impresionó demasiado a tal grado que se desmayó.

"No puedo trabajar así, por favor traigan salsa picante"

"De donde?" preguntaron las demas sirvientas

"Hay una en la cocina, ay mejor voy yo" respondio la partera saliendo de la habitacion junto a algunas sirvientas

"Espere! no me dejen aqui!" grito Elsa

"Tranquila Elsa yo te cuido" respondio Hans

Momentos depues la partera junto con las demas sirvientas llegaron a la cocina

"Que son todas esas cosas?" pregunta una de las sirvientas

"Mi tio era mexicano y digamos que son unos alimentos muy comúnes de su país de origen que hara reaccionar a Anna" explico la partera

"Como estas tan segura?" pregunta otra sirvienta

"Porque en su país esto es lo mas común en la gastronomía mexicana" asegura la partera "de casualidad tendran pimienta y vinagre? lo nesecito y tambien algo para moler

"Si, aqui estan" respondio una de las cocineras

Entre la partera y las sirvientas echaron en el recipiente para moler la mitad de esos recipientes con liquido, echaron todos esos frutos, echaron sal, el vinagre y la pimiemta, Margo se encargo de cerrar la licuadora y entre todas revolvieron todos esos ingredientes hasta que salio un liquido anaranjado rojizo algo espeso, la partera al ver ese brebaje listo lo echo en un vaso y tambien saco un embudo de de entre los cajones del alacena.

La partera junto con las sirvientas regresaron al cuarto.

"Tapenle la nariz y pongale esto en la boca" ordena la partera mientras le pasa a Gerda el embudo

"Wo wo wo wo... wo que es eso que llevas ahi?" preguntan Gerda y Anna

"Es un brebaje que prepare que despertara a Anna en un santiamen, confie en mi esto la despertara" aseguro la partera

"Deacuerdo" respondio Gerda

"Tapele bien la nariz y pongale bien el embudo en la boca y cuando este listo, me encargare de que esto le pase por la garganta" respondio la partera incandose al nivel del suelo

Gerda obedecio y con unas pinzas le taparon la nariz a Anna y le puso el embudo en la boca, la partera se acerco a Anna y le vertio ese brebaje por el embudo a la boca hasta que a los pocos segundos la cobriza reacciono y despertó de golpe y lanzo un alarido del gran ardor que sintió en su garganta y legua.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito Anna "Prrffffff, puaj, esto pica, ¿Qué paso?"

"Se desmayó princesa Anna. Le pido por favor que no vuelvas a hacer eso, no me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de sacarla de la habitación" respondio la partera

"Ok, bien dicen la curiosidad mato al gato"

La partera regreso con Elsa

"Majestad un empujón más y lo lograra"

La rubia está con todas las fuerzas, siente que estába partiendo en dos, lanzo un sonoro grito de dolor y luego siente como esa nueva vida abandonaba su cuerpo para ver la luz del mundo exterior.

Había quedado agotada antes de cerrar los ojos escucho un débil llanto.

"Domingo 15 de Abril de 1822 11:40, felicidades fue un niño.

Mientras el niño estaba llorando, Gerda que hacía de enfermera, lo limpio y el cubrió con una manta celeste

Unas contracciones mas y Elsa expulso la placenta

La partera le entrego al bebé a Elsa y ella vio por primera vez en 9 meses el rostro de su hijo recién nacido, el bebé tenia el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos color verde como su padre.

"Hola hijito, soy tu mamá, estas cansado? Porque yo si" respondio Elsa

Hans por su parte desvordaba de alegria de tener una familia aun cuando dias antes lo dudo.

El bebé al sentir la cercanía de su madre dejo de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos y sonrio.

Elsa no pudo evitar conmoverse todas las dudas de si ella o Hans lo iban a querer se disiparon

La partera dejo entrar a Kristoff y Olaf

"Ya nació mi hermanito? Quiero conocerlo!" exclamo olaf entrando al cuarto

"Que fue? Niño? o Niña?" pregunto Kristoff

"Un niño" respondió Elsa mostrándoles al pequeño bebé

"Awww, es hermoso!" chillo olaf

"¿Cómo se va a llamar?" le pregunto Kristoff con curiosidad

"Siempre había pensado el nombre Anders si tuviera un niño" respondio Elsa

"¿Cómo el primer rey de Arendelle?" pregunto Anna

"Exacto, lo admiro por sus grandes hazañas y lo que logro en su vida, este pequeño se llamara Anders Adgar. En memoria de nuestro padre" respondio Elsa

"Que sorpresa!" opino Hans

Esa noche en el reino de Arendelle se hizo un baile especial para el nacimiento del pequeño principe.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

El pequeño Anders resultó ser un niño bastante tranquilo, ya que sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre, o necesitaba cambio de pañal y en algunas ocasiones que lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de su mamá o de su papá. Hasta ahora no había dado señal alguna de tener ninguna clase de poderes mágicos.

Habían pasado unos días del nacimiento de Anders, era temprano por la mañana, ahora que Hans y Elsa habían aceptado a su pequeño hijo al igual de ambos eran reyes de Arendelle, se preparaban para empezar sus deberes reales cuando escucharon el llanto del pequeño príncipe y Elsa de inmediato se aproximó al lado de su hijo. El cuál dormía en una cuna al lado de su cama.

"Oh no llores Andy, no temas hijito, mami está aquí" dijo la reina mientras sacaba al bebé de la cuna y lo arrullaba en sus brazos.

"Buenos días campeón" respondio Hans "cómo amaneció mi hijo favorito?"

"Hans, es tu único hijo, nuestro único hijo"

"Con más razón debe ser mi favorito" exclamó sonriente el pelirrojo tomando en sus brazos al bebé. "Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal"

"Yo me encargo de eso, tu descuida Andy, voy a cambiarte y te pondré uno nuevo" y diciendo esto, la reina colocó al niño en el cambiador y procedió a cambiarlo.

En ese momento se escuchó el toc toc de Anna. "Pasa Anna".

"¡Buenos días Elsa!"

"Buenos días Anna"

"Buenos días Hans"

"Buenos días Anna"

"Y buenos días Andy," Continuó la pelirroja haciendo una voz aguda "¿cómo amaneció mi sobrino favorito?"

"Anna, es tu único sobrino"

"Con más razón debe ser mi favorito" exclamó sonriente la pelirroja siguiendo con su voz aguda y tomando en sus brazos al bebé.

"¿Puedes cuidarlo unos momentos Anna? Hans y yo necesitamos supervisar todo para la presentación de la tarde"

"Claro, ustedes tranquilos, yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo"

"Gracias Anna. Acabo de alimentarlo y de cambiarlo, así que lo más probable es que pase el tiempo durmiendo" dijo la rubia mientras ella y Hans se colocaban sus respectivas coronas en la cabeza "Mamá y papá volverán en un momento Andy, pórtate bien con tu tía" concluyó la reina besando a su hijo en la frente y saliendo presurosa junto con Hans

"Wow, ¿escuchaste eso Andy?" Dijo la princesa arrullando al niño "En la tarde será tu presentación, vendrá mucha gente a conocerte, es tan emocionante, no habíamos tenido una fiesta así desde la coronación de tu mamá en la que conocimos a tu papá, que bueno que tu papá ya no es esa persona despreciable como cuando lo conocimos, sorpresivamente tu eres quien lo hizo cambiar al 100, pero tus ya verás que te vas a divertir mucho en la fiesta, ahora vamos con tu tío Kristoff para sus lecciones sobre modales en un banquete real"

Mientras Elsa y Hans se dirigeron a la sala del trono, donde los preparativos para la presentación del nuevo heredero ya habían comenzado, los sirvientes decoraban con flores y guirnaldas, la orquesta ensayaba las piezas de baile que interpretarían, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia al verlos entrar, quienes procedieron a supervisar que todo estuviera listo.

En el comedor, a la hora acordada con su novia se encontraba el Maestro oficial repartidor de hielo en compañía del simpático muñeco de nieve.

"Veo que llegaste temprano amor" dijo la princesa sonriendo.

"Sí, ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte" respondió el rubio besando a su novia.

"Oh, ¡veo que traes a Andy!" Exclamó feliz Olaf "¿Puedo cargarlo?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea Olaf, aún es muy pequeño".

"Oh, está bien" Suspiró triste

"Sólo espera a que crezca más Olaf, y entonces podrás cargarlo y jugar con él"

"Oh que bien, ¿cuánto tiempo debo esperar?"

"Unos 8 meses"

"Bien, valdrá la pena la espera"

"Vamos a repasar los modales que vimos el otro día"

"Si, Anna mira, estuve practicando, este tenedor se usa para la las carnes, y este más grande para la ensalada" dijo satisfecho el rubio "Esta cuchara para las sopas y esta otra para los guisos, el tenedor se toma de esta manera para cortar la comida, ¿Qué tal lo hice?"

"Muy bien" Exclamó sonriente la princesa. "Y no te vayas a poner nervioso ya verás que todo saldrá bien" y luego mirando a su sobrino continuó "Andy ya se durmió, parece un angelito"

"Si, y debo decirlo, es la perfecta combinacion de sus padres, y si asi salio el, me pregunto como podrian salir los nuestros" opino Kristoff

"Kristoff! pero que cosas dices! haces que me sonroje!" rio Anna

"Tu sabes que yo nunca miento" respondio el rubio"

"Lo se, hoy será un día voy a llevar a Andy a su cuna a que duerma, ustedes sigan practicando chicos". Y diciendo esto la princesa se alejó rumbo a la habitación de su hermana y cuñado

Por la tarde todo estaba listo para la presentación, el puerto estaba lleno de barcos en los que habían llegado reyes, condes, duques, etc. Provenientes de otros países, los cuales venían a mostrar sus respetos al nuevo príncipe.

"El Rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle, La Reina Elsa de Arendelle" Anunció Kai aclarándose la garganta, tratando de mantener la compostura Elsa y Hans entraron majestuosamente y los presentes hicieron una reverencia "La Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Sir Kristoff el Maestro Y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo" continuó Kai mientras los dos jóvenes hacían su entrada "Y presentando a su alteza real, el Príncipe Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle", hubo una ovación y aplausos cuando Gerda entró sosteniendo al bebé en brazos.

Los asistentes a la fiesta mostraron sus respetos al pequeño príncipe haciendo numerosas reverencias y obsequiándole diversos regalos.

"Reina Elsa, permitame presentarme, Reina Ingrid de las Islas del Sur" respondio una mujer mayor castaña rojiza y de ojos verdes

"Madre! que sorpresa que estes aqui!" opino Hans

"Si, perdon por no haber asistido a su boda, estoy muy sorprendida que ustedes dejaran sus diferencias a un lado, ¿puedo conocer a mi nieto?"

"Eh... con gusto, se llama Anders, pero le decimos Andy" respondio Elsa entregandole al bebé

"Hola encanto, soy tu abuela Ingrid, eres una ternura, me recuerdas a tu papá a tu edad, tenia unos cachetes tan lindos"

Hans no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso, mientras que a Elsa casi se le escapa una carcajada por lo que tuvo que taparse la boca.

"Y... padre no pudo venir?" pregunto Hans intentando cambiar la conversación

"No, el tuvo que hacer un tratado con un reino de africa por una materia prima muy rara, pero se entero de que su nieto habia nacido, asi que me pidio que le diera esto al bebé, es un collar con una estrella, hecho del material que esta negociando alla en africa, tiene un nombre extraño, creo que se llama vibranium, es para la buena suerte" respondio Ingrid

"Gracias reina Ingrid, le aseguro que éste es uno de los obsequios más valiosos que Andy pudo recibir, así que en nombre de mi hijo le agradezco tu regalo" Dijo la reina tomando el

La fiesta continuo.

"Vamos a bailar" dijo la pelirroja tomando de la mano al Maestro repartidor de hielo tratando de hacerlo pasar a la pista.

"¿Estás loca? Yo no sé bailar" Se negaba el joven rubio.

"No importa, vamos a divertirnos como las demás parejas"

"No, sólo seré la burla de los demás, la respuesta es no"

"Anda Kristoff, ¿lo harías por mí?"

"Oh Anna, es injusto, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, está bien vamos"

La pareja pasó al centro del salón y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, el joven rubio no podía disimular su angustia al sentir que pisaba los pies de la princesa en más de una ocasión.

Elsa y Hans por su parte se intentaban aguantar la risa desde sus tronos.

Un par de piezas de baile más y el repartidor de hielo se reusó a bailar una más, argumentando que ya había hecho bastante el ridículo y ambos se acercaron con los reyes.

"Elsa, Hans Kristoff quiere decirles algo" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sucede Kristoff? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?" Preguntó la reina.

"La verdad no me siento a gusto rodeado de tanta gente, es decir, no me malentiendas, la fiesta está muy bien y todo"

"Sé a lo que te refieres" Respondió Elsa "yo estoy igual, pero entonces ¿Qué era lo querías decirme?"

"Pues yo, tengo un obsequio para Andy"

"¿Un obsequio?" preguntó la rubia.

"Sí, no es tan fino y caro como todos los que ya recibió de parte de los nobles y príncipes" terminó el chico rubio mostrando un sencillo reno de juguete hecho de felpa. "Sé que no es gran cosa" dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

La reina sonrió al ver el obsequio "Oh Kristoff, no tenías que molestarte, pero un obsequio no necesita ser muy caro o tener un envoltorio costoso para ser valioso, basta con que sea de corazón, y te aseguro que éste es el obsequio más valioso que Andy pudo recibir, así que en nombre de mi hijo te agradezco tu regalo" Dijo la reina tomando el reno de felpa.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Respondió el chico rubio.

Hans por su parte no pudo evitar tener recuerdos de cuando jugaba con su caballo de felpa Citron.

La fiesta terminó sin incidente alguno, Elsa y Hans se retiraron a sus habitaciones donde encontraron al pequeño Andy dormido y a Gerda sentada leyendo un libro mientras lo cuidaba.

"Gracias Gerda, yo me encargaré a ahora, vaya a descansar que buena falta le hace".

"Muy bien majestad, que pase buenas noches".

Una vez que la mujer salió de la habitación, la reina se acercó a la cuna y contempló por unos minutos a su niño dormido, y colocó el reno de juguete junto a él.

"Oh Andy, esperemos estar haciendo bien las cosas, la verdad yo no planeaba casarme sin pensarlo con Hans al igual que tener hijos en un futuro cercano, pero la vida tenía otros planes, ahora eres lo más importante de mi vida, y tu padre y yo no vamos a dejar que nadie te haga ningún daño, vamos a esforzarnos para llegar a ser los padres que tú te mereces y estar siempre a tu lado y ser tu apoyo. Buenas noches hijito, te amo" dijo la reina besando al bebé en la frente.

"Buenas noches campeon" respondio Hans

TRES MESES DESPUES

Ahora Andy ya tenía tres meses, el tiempo vuela, las facciones de su cara se iban formando y no se podía negar que era el hijo de su padre, pues guardaba un gran parecido con el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur.

"¿Ya puedo cargar a Andy, Anna?" dijo ansioso el muñeco de nieve

"Lo siento Olaf, aún no, espera 5 meses más"

"Bien, valdrá la pena la espera" dijo Olaf optimista.

Mientras Andy se maravillaba descubriendo sus manitas abriéndolas y cerrándolas, mientras hacía burbujas de saliva.

"hola Anna" Saludó Kristoff

"Hola amor" Respondió la princesa saludando a su novio.

"Hola Andy, ¿Cómo estás campeón?" dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su sobrino.

Al reconocer a su tío el pequeño Andy, sonrió feliz y comenzó a balbucear.

"También me da gusto verte amigo, ven, te quiero presentar a un amigo especial" Dijo el rubio cargando al bebé.

"Es decir si tus papás te dan permiso".

"¿Permiso de qué?" Dijo la reina entrando a la habitación.

Al ver a su mamá y a su papá el joven príncipe extendió sus bracitos hacia ella balbuceando. La rubia tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Te quieres venir con mami?" dijo la reina hablándole con cariño.

"No cabe duda, es un niño de mamá" opinó la pelirroja.

"Elsa, Hans" Continuó Kristoff "¿Dejarías que lleve a Andy afuera a conocer a Sven?"

"Hum, no lo sé, Andy nunca ha salido del Castillo" dijo pensativa la rubia.

"Entonces es una magnífica ocasión para salir, el día está precioso y además le di a Sven un baño" dijo el rubio con orgullo.

"Bien supongo que podría salir, pero sólo un momento"

"Genial! asi tambien puedo presentarle a Citron" agrego Hans

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín donde Sven esperaba impaciente.

"Andy quiero presentarte a mi amigo Sven"

"Mucho gusto Andy Kristoff me ha contado mucho sobre ti" dijo Kristoff haciendo la voz de Sven.

Al principio Andy le tuvo miedo a Sven y trataba de alejarse, pero su tío lo animó a tocar el pelaje del reno, entonces comenzó a agarrar confianza y acariciar la cabeza del reno riéndose.

"Algún día cuando crezcas, te enseñaré a montar en reno y a recolectar hielo"

"Estas bromeando verdad?" pregunto Hans llegando con Citrón

"Que tiene? los renos son mejores que los humanos" respondio Kristoff

"Pues... en mi opinion... los caballos tambien" respondio Hans tomando a Andy "Andy quiero presentarte a mi amigo Citron"

Mientras las hermanas observaban desde la distancia

"No cabe duda, Andy tiene la mejor familia" penso la rubia

El tiempo paso, ahora Andy tenía casi 5 meses, sus papás y él se entendían muy bien, en especial Elsa sabía diferenciar perfectamente cuando él tenía hambre, tenía sueño, estaba aburrido o enojado. Nada lo divertía más que jugar con su reno de juguete y su sonaja. También le encantaba mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya podía jugar solito, pero prefería cuando su mamá o su papá se sentaban junto a él y le cantaban o le contaban historias.

Su tía Anna por su parte, siempre estaba jugando con él y haciéndole mimos.

"¿On ta bebé?... ¡aquí ta! ... ¿On ta bebé?... ¡aquí ta!" Decía la pelirroja mientras cubría y descubría su cara con sus manos y hacía caras graciosas mientras su pequeño sobrino sonreía y agitaba su sonaja feliz. "Ven aquí encanto" dijo la princesa cargando a Andy.

"¿Ahora puedo cargarlo?" Preguntó ansioso Olaf.

"Muy bien Olaf, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso"

"Oh sí, oh sí, seré cuidadoso"

La princesa colocó al bebé en los brazos del muñeco de nieve.

"Mucho cuidado con su cabecita, no lo vayas a golpear contra algún mueble"

"Hola Andy ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos"

Pero en cuanto el muñeco terminó de hablar, Andy tomó con su manita la zanahoria que Olaf llevaba por nariz y se la quitó.

"¡Ey! Esa es mi nariz, no es un juguete"

"No, no, Andy" Intervino la pelirroja colocándole de nuevo su nariz al muñeco.

"Oh gracias" suspiró aliviado Olaf.

Unos días después, ya caída la noche, Anna y su novio caminaban por los pasillos del palacio en dirección de la oficina de la reina.

"¡Buenos días Elsa!" dijo la pelirroja entrando a la oficina.

"Buenos días Anna, hola Kristoff" respondió la soberana

"Hola Elsa buenos días" respondió el joven rubio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" preguntó la rubia.

"Bien, ya que lo mencionas, Kristoff quiere hablar con los 2"

"¿Qué sucede Kristoff?" pregunto Elsa

"Bien, pues Anna y yo llevamos saliendo más de un año, y realmente nos queremos mutuamente, y pues dadas las cosas lo que son, quería pedirte, si nosotros… quiero decir ¿si tú…?" tartamudeó el maestro proveedor de hielo. "¿Querrían darnos su bendición para casarnos?".

"¿Casarse?"

"¡Sí!"

"Anna ¿No crees que es muy pronto aun?"

"Sí, sé que es algo precipitado, pero ya me di cuenta de que Anna es la indicada para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella"

La rubia aún no estaba muy convencida. Hans por su parte si lo estaba

"No te preocupes Elsa, ahora ya sé lo que es el amor verdadero"

"Bien chicos, pues déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz por ustedes y estaría muy orgullosa de darles mi bendición"

"¡Oh gracias Elsa!" chilló la princesa dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana mayor.

"¡Sí, gracias Elsa, no te arrepentirás" continuó el joven rubio estrechando la mano de su cuñada. Y los dos prometidos salieron felices corriendo por el pasillo.

Dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía evitar todo lo sucedido la vez ocasión que su hermana le pidió su bendición para casarse, cuando de improviso oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Disculpe que la interrumpa Majestades" dijo Gerda entrando "Pero se trata de Andy"

"¿Qué sucede con él?" preguntó Elsa preocupada.

"Está muy decaído y tiene fiebre"

"Llama al médico real inmediatamente" dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras Elsa dejaba un rastro de escarcha a su paso.

"Ya lo llamé, ya debe venir en camino" Dijo Gerda mientras le seguía el paso.

Ambas mujeres y el pelirrojo entraron a las habitaciones, donde encontraron a Andy al cuidado de otra sirvienta, el niño no paraba de llorar y ardía en fiebre. Al ver a su hijo en ese estado la angustia de la reina creció. Unos minutos después entró el médico real y procedió en revisar al bebé.

Todo este alboroto atrajo la atención de Anna y Kristoff quienes entraron a la habitación.  
El mensajero les avisó que el médico real se encontraba lejos y tardaría varias horas en llegar.

"Si no logramos bajar la fiebre, perderemos al bebé" dijo Gerda.

"¡No!" gritó la reina mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, primero sus padres, ahora Andy, ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir siempre?

"Un momento" Intervino Kristoff, "Yo ya he visto esto antes, al aplicar frío la temperatura del cuerpo se normaliza y se baja la fiebre"

"¿Frío?" Preguntó la reina mirando sus manos, por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta que sus poderes no eran una maldición del todo, ahora en sus manos estaba salvar la vida de su hijo.

"Solo espero que funcione" penso Hans

La rubia se concentró dirigiendo el frío a las puntas de sus dedos y comenzó a aplicar frío al cuerpecito de Andy, el cual parecía responder positivamente. Pasaron las horas y la reina estaba exhausta pero ésta se reusaba a moverse del lado de su bebé, continuó aplicando ocasionalmente frío al niño, el cuál parecía presentar una mejoría.

Por fin llegó el medico real y revisó a Andy, y les dijo que gracias a sus cuidados, Andy estaba fuera de peligro y se recuperaría en unos días si seguía el tratamiento adecuado, más tarde el médico real salió de la habitación y dejó a madre e hijo dormir profundamente, había sido una larga noche para ambos.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA CHICOS Y UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CON LA ESCUELA Y LOS TRABAJOS SE ME HIZO IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR, PERO EN COMPENSACIÓN EL CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO, ASÍ QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

**ADVERTENCIA, EN UNA PARTE DEL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO HAY UNA ESCENA SUBIDA DE TONO, PARA QUE ESTÉN INFORMADOS.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: SI LO SE, HAY REFERENCIAS AL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE COMO ESTA ES UNA VERSION ALTERNA, HAY CIERTAS COSAS DE SU FIC QUE OCURREN DE MANERA SIMILAR, Y EN CUANTO A LO QUE DICES, EN EL FINAL DEL CAPITULO LO DESCUBRIRAS.**

**Widly Storyteller: A DECIR VERDAD, ELSA Y HANS NO ESTABAN TAN CONVENCIDOS DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, PERO UNA VEZ QUE TUVIERON A ANDY PODRIA DECIR QUE TERMINARON ACEPTANDO ESA VIDA.**

**Madame Purple: WOW! QUE SORPRESA QUE EMPEZARAS A COMENTAR, ME ALEGRA SABER ESO, LO DE QUE ELSA MALDIJERA EL DIALOGO EN PARTE LO SAQUE DE LA PELICULA THOR RAGNAROK, QUE DE HECHO GRAN PARTE DE ESTE FIC TOMARA DE BASE ESA PELICULA, Y EL DIALOGO A PARTE DE DARLE UN TOQUE HUMORISTICO AL FIC SE COMPLEMENTA CON EL HECHO DE QUE... SIGO A LA ACTRIZ DE DOBLAJE DE ELSA CARMEN SARAHI EN INSTAGRAM, Y DIGAMOS QUE SU MANERA DE HABLAR... BUENO... ¿COMO TE LO EXPLICO? DIGAMOS QUE NO SIEMPRE HABLA TAAAN BIEN QUE DIGAMOS.**

El gran día llegó, decenas de barcos atracaban en los puertos de Arendelle, el ambiente era de júbilo y fiesta, en el palacio los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo.

Mientras en la habitacion de Elsa y Hans...

"Lamento despertarte tan temprano Andy pero tú también tienes que prepararte" dijo la reina sacando a Andy de su cuna. "¿Qué te parece este traje que te mandé hacer? Te vas a ver muy guapo". Exclamó la rubia mientras acercaba un fino traje de príncipe hecho a la medida.

Andy no pareció emocionarse en lo más mínimo por el traje nuevo, comenzó a cabecear y se quedó de nuevo dormido sentado sobre la cama de sus padres, mientras Greda procedió a ponerle el traje y a cepillarle el cabello.

"¿Quiere que vaya a despertar a la princesa, majestad?"

"¿Mi hermana no se ha levantado aun?"

"Ya la conoce Majestad, ella nunca se levanta temprano"

"Lo sé, pero hoy es el día de su boda, creí que haría una excepción, por favor Gerda, manda a alguien a despertarla"

"Si majestad"

En las habitaciones de la princesa:

Toc toc toc

"Princesa Anna, princesa Anna" dijo Kai del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

"¿hum? ¿Quién es?" preguntó la princesa adormilada.

"Soy yo Alteza, los invitados están por llegar, debe prepararse"

"Por supuesto ¿Prepararme para qué?"

"Para su boda princesa"

Anna se frotó los ojos y vio frente a ella un maniquí con su vestido de boda.

"¡Cierto! ¡Hoy es mi boda!"

Varias sirvientas entraron a ayudar a la princesa a prepararse, momentos después la princesa estaba lista.

"Anna te ves preciosa" dijo la reina entrando a la habitación.

"Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien"

"Gracias"

Anna suspiró triste.

"¿Pasa algo Anna?"

"Es sólo que quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí"

"Lo sé, yo también los extraño, pero estoy segura que nos están viendo desde arriba y están muy orgullosos de ti, sé que ellos hubieran aprobado a Kristoff aun cuando no sea de la nobleza"

"Y también estarían orgullosos de ti, aún no sé cómo te las arreglas."

"¿Para hacer qué?"

"Pues dirigir un reino entero junto con Hans, pasar tiempo conmigo y ser una excelente mamá para Andy"

"Oh Anna, gracias por tus palabras"

Ambas hermanas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Anna, encontraste el amor verdadero y vas a casarte usando un hermoso vestido blanco..." Anna notó como la voz de su hermana se quebraba "todo lo que yo nunca podré a causa de Hans y de mis poderes" Terminó la rubia mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Sólo quiero que logres un felices para siempre"

"Al igual que tú, ya verás, las personas buenas siempre encuentran un final feliz, y tú eres la persona más buena que conozco"

"Muy bien, Basta de lloriqueos" Dijo la reina secando las lágrimas de sus ojos "Hoy es un día feliz".

Las campanadas repicaban, mientras la princesa llegaba a la entrada de la iglesia, a falta de su querido padre, Kai había sido el elegido para entregar a la princesa, a la cual veía como su propia hija.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie mientras la princesa hacia su entrada, la iglesia estaba decorada con muchas flores y adornos, Kristoff elegantemente vestido, parecía imposible de creer que fuera aquel mismo montañés que había ayudado a devolver el verano a Arendelle, la princesa se colocó justo al lado de su prometido y la boda comenzó y continuó hasta llegar a la parte del sí acepto.

"Yo Kristoff te pido a ti Anna que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida".

"Yo Anna te acepto a ti Kristoff como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

"Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Concluyó el Obispo.

Los nuevos esposos se besaron y todos los asistentes a la boda aplaudieron, más tarde comenzó el banquete, la música sonaba, las parejas bailaban. El pequeño Andy observaba muy atento, nunca había visto tantas personas. Algunos invitados propusieron un brindis y sugirieron que la reina debía decir unas palabras a los recién casados. La reina se sintió atrapada, hablar en público no era lo suyo, pero manteniendo la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

"Bien, quiero brindar por mi hermana, Anna sólo quiero que seas muy feliz, eres la mejor hermana que cualquier persona podría desear y tú Kristoff, no eres de la nobleza por nacimiento pero te aseguro que tienes el corazón más noble de todos, no sólo te debo la vida de mi hermana y mí, sino también la de mi hijo, les deseo que sean prósperos y dichosos chicos... ¡salud!"

"Salud" Respondieron los invitados alzando sus copas.

La fiesta terminó y los recién casados se fueron de luna de miel visitando varios reinos durante un mes.

Elsa ahora se sentía un poco sola ahora que su hermana estaba ausente, e incluso tenía miedo de que a ella y a Kristoff les pasara algo similar a sus padres, pero gracias a Hans, intentaba quitarse eso de la mente.

Era de noche y Hans le leia una historia para dormir, que en realidad era un artículo deportivo que había comprado en el pueblo.

"El campeón golpeo a Smith, con un salvaje gancho derecho obligando al retador a estrellarse contra las cuerdas, Smith tenia el ojo inflamado y una herida bajo eojo derecho que sangraba en exceso, sin embargo contraataco con una serie de golpes al hígado" leia Hans con un tono suave

En ese momento entro Elsa a la habitación.

"Que le estas leyendo?"

"No importa lo que lea, es el tono que uso, de cualquier forma Andy no entiende las palabras, ¿Dónde estábamos?, el campeo comenzó el quinto round, completamente poseído, empezó a ir direco a su oponente, con una energía feroz, ya termine" respondio Hans

El pelirrojo se levanto, y cargo a Andy hasta llevarlo a su cuna, luego le dio su peluche de reno, al cabo de unos segundos Andy cayo dormido.

"Wow Hans! Hiciste que se durmiera rápido" opino Elsa ya recostada en la cama

"Si, creo que ya le agarre el juego, al menos Andy no me da tanto problema como me lo daban mis sobrinos" opino el pelirrojo

"Me lo imagino" respondio Elsa"

Al poco rato Hans y Elsa fueron vencidos por el sueño, aunque Elsa tardo un poco mas en dormirse.

"Solo espero que Anna y Kristoff estén bien" pensaba la platinada

Mientras tanto varios Kilómetros lejos de Arendelle, Anna y Kristoff se encontraban en su hotel para su noche especial...

Kristoff preparaba los detalles para convertir su luna de miel en la mejor noche de su vida

A los pocos minutos, Anna no tardó en reunirse con Kristoff y lo que encontró la llenó de felicidad, pues era otra prueba más del intenso amor que sentía su amado por ella.

Anna traia puesto el vestido más corto y más hermoso que tenia, era color hueso con un gran escote y era algo atrevido y adecuado a la situación y dejaba ver de manera muy atrevida las piernas.

"¡Wow! Te ves realmente hermosa" opino Kristoff empezando a sonrojarse

"Gracias"

"Mira lo que hice" respondio Kristoff mostrando la habitacion decorada

"Oh Kristoff" exclamó Anna al encontrarse con una hermosa cama con cortinas, con pétalos de rosas decorando todo el lugar "¿Tú hiciste todo esto para mí?"

Kristoff fue hasta ella y luego de un intenso beso, la condujo por un camino de flores tomándola de la mano.

"Quería que este momento fuera especial para los 2" responde el chico besándola dulcemente "Quiero que este acto de amor entre nosotros sea el mejor de nuestras vidas, incluso mejor que cuando lo hicimos esa vez a escondidas de tu hermana.

"Y lo será, me alegra compartirlo contigo, siempre quiero estar contigo y solo contigo"

"Y yo contigo" dice Kristoff mientras besa a Anna apasionadamente para que ambos cayeran en la cama

Devuelta en Arendelle, mas adentrada la noche, Hans y Elsa dormían tranquilamente, la única luz que entraba eran las de las auroras boreales que se filtraban por las ventanas, sin embargo una extraña luz flotante apareció por la ventana y entro a la habitación, acto seguido se convirtió en aquella reina malvada de las nieves de cabello negro, y se acercó a la cuna del pequeño Andy quien dormía pacíficamente.

"Hola pequeño... Andy, ¿asi que tus papás te pusieron ese nombre por el primer rey de Arendelle y por tu abuelo eh? No te vez tan poderoso como yo me imaginé que serias, y eso que yo fui quien hechizo a tus padres para que te trajeran a este mundo para ver si tu serias lo suficientemente capaz de derrotarme, el hijo de una mujer mágica y un humano, podría matarte en estos momentos..." respondió la reina de las nieves creando una cuchilla de hielo dispuesta a asesinar al pequeño príncipe

"Tocas a nuestro nieto y no volverás a ver la luz del dia" dijeron unas voces a sus espaldas

La malvada reina volteo y vio que frente a la puerta había 2 figuras humanas, un hombre y una mujer, y emitían brillo propio, era los difuntos reyes Adgar e Idun de Arendelle y por lógica los padres de Anna y Elsa.

"Ah, pero si son ustedes" opino la malvada reina de las nieves "Veo que encontraron la forma de regresar"

"Talvez tu causaste la tormenta que nos mató a mi esposa y a mí y que nos separó de nuestras hijas, pero no dejaremos que le hagas algo a nuestro nieto" respondió el fantasma de Adgar

"Oh, no se preocupen, yo jamás estuve aquí" respondió la malvada reina de las nieves desapareciendo en una ventisca helada

Lo extraño era que Elsa y Hans ni notaron la presencia de aquella reina, puesto que seguían profundamente dormidos.

Los fantasmas de Adgar y de Idun se acercaron a la cuna del pequeño Andy.

"Hola Andy, somos tus abuelos, él es Adgar, y yo soy Idun, nos alegar poder conocerte, por fin"

"Tiene mi nariz" sonrió Adgar

"Tenemos que hacer algo, esa loca puede volver e intentar matarlo" respondió Idun con preocupación

"Tengo una idea" respondió Adgar

Acto seguido ambos fantasmas colocaron sus manos en el amuleto que la madre de Hans le regalo a Andy.

Ambos fantasmas devolvieron el amuleto a Andy el cual tenía grabado el emblema real de Arendelle para que el pequeño Andy estuviera protegido.

"Adiós Andy, volveremos a verte, y esperemos que a ti tambien hija" respondió el fantasma de Idun antes de desaparecer junto con el de Adgar

Paso un mes y Anna y Kristoff regresaron de su luna de miel con una noticia, Anna estaba embarazada.

La noticia del embarazo de Anna corrió rápidamente por el reino en cuanto volvieron, la familia real era la más entusiasmada con la noticia y desde el primer momento comenzaron con los preparativos para la llegada del nuevo bebé.

"Oh Dios Elsa ¡estoy muy emocionada!, no puedo creer que este embarazada y vaya a ser mamá, es como un sueño hecho realidad" dijo Anna alegremente mientras todos platicaban en la biblioteca.

"Lo sé, para mí también es increíble pensarlo, pronto Hans y yo serémos tíos, es muy emocionante"

"No puedo creer que vaya a ser papá, es impresionante, de verdad no dejo de pensar que obtuve el mejor premio cuando te encontré ese día Anna" dijo Kristoff

"Felicidades, tuviste mejor suerte que yo" opino Hans

"Creo que deberíamos agradecerle a Elsa, gracias a ella es que nosotros estamos juntos el día de hoy" dijo Anna tomando la mano de su hermana

"Yo no hice ningún merito que deba reconocerse Anna, aquella vez solo traje desgracias a las vidas de todos. Ustedes fueron los que se encontraron yo no los ayude en nada para eso" dijo Elsa tristemente

"¿Como que no? Elsa gracias a ti es que todo esto es posible, tus acciones fueron la llave que necesitábamos para cumplir nuestros destinos porque si no hubieras huido yo no te hubiera perseguido, no habría encontrado a Kristoff y habría cometido el peor error de mi vida casándome con Hans" dijo con desprecio aquellas tres últimas palabras

"Oye! que ya se te olvido que ya no soy el de Antes?!" reclamo Hans

"Bueno... pero eso no importa ahora, este es un momento feliz y hay que disfrutarlo" dijo por fin Elsa haciendo que el ánimo regresara.

El primer trimestre de embarazo de la princesa iba justo a la mitad y los síntomas típicos la atacaban fuertemente: por las mañanas despertaba con vomito y fuertes ganas de ir al baño, tenía mareos de forma un tanto constante, sentía antojos por las cosas más raras y, en algunas ocasiones, asquerosas que cualquiera pudiera imaginar cómo arenque con chocolate (esto sorprendió y asqueo profundamente a Elsa) o Brunost (queso tradicional noruego hecho con leche de cabra) con gran cantidad de sal, en más de una ocasión el cansancio la hacía quedarse en cama casi todo el día y no dejaban de abundar los olores que hacían que le dieran unas nauseas terribles. Todo esto hacia que Anna admirara cada vez más a Elsa y le preguntara constantemente como le había hecho para soportar todo aquello durante su embarazo ironicamente no recordaba nada del embarazo de Elsa.

Unas semanas después Anna se encontraba parada frente al espejo mirándose detenidamente, en las últimas semanas sus pechos habían comenzado a crecer para poder cumplir su función y aunque esto era símbolo de cosas buenas también desconcertaba enormemente a la princesa, pues la orientacion para ser madre, casi no le fue enseñada por completo.

justamente se encontraba pensando en esto cuando su hermana toco la puerta, sin embargo, al estar tan perdida en sus pensamientos Anna no respondió.

"No puedo esperar más para tener a mi bebé entre mis brazos, seguramente se llevara muy bien con Andy"

Con el pasar de los meses el buen desarrollo del bebé comenzó a notarse, el vientre de la princesa comenzó a crecer y los síntomas del primer trimestre desaparecieron por completo.

Anna quien ahora tenia casi 8 meses, dormia en su habiatacion, sin embargo, Hans paso frente a la puerta.

"Veo que esta dormida" penso Hans

El pelirrojo se acerco a la cama donde Anna dormía y se sento a lado de ella.

"No se porque, pero me alegra que Anna se quedara con Kristoff, aunque... si me puedo imaginar un futuro en donde si me case con Anna.

Hans con mucho cuidado descubrió el abultado vientre de Anna y lo vio por unos instantes

"Si me imagino ese futuro" penso Hans

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo coloco su mano en el abultado vientre de Anna para sentir al bebé moverse.

"Wow, entonces asi se siente un bebé cuando se mueve? que ironico, con la cantidad de sobrinos que tengo, jamas llegue a sentirlos cuando estaban en los vientres de mis cuñadas, y no se si llegue a hacer lo mismo con Elsa cuando ella esperaba a Andy, porque prácticamente no recuerdo, aunque... no se si Andy quiera un hermano, menor... mmm, lo pensare

Las semanas pasaron tranquilamente y el gran momento estaba cada vez más cerca, la familia estaba siempre atenta por si el bebé se adelantaba y en el castillo se habían tomado las precauciones necesarias.

Era una tranquila noche, todos dormían tranquilamente en el castillo cuando un evento dentro de la habitación de Kristoff y Anna altero toda la calma.

"Kristoff... Kristoff, amor" dijo Anna presurosa

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Kristoff despertando

"El bebé ya viene"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo incorporándose rápidamente

"Tengo contracciones, el bebé ya viene" dijo Anna

"Oh no" dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama "Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" y luego salió de la habitación gritando "¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR, AUXILIO!"

Elsa y Hans quienes se encontraban en la habitación más cercana, salieron.

"¿Qué pasa Kristoff?" pregunto soñolienta y confundida

"¡Oh Elsa, que bueno que te veo! ¡El bebé ya viene, Anna tiene contracciones!"

"¡¿Qué?!... O-ok, ok, no te preocupes, ahora mando a traer al médico" y salió corriendo para alertar a los demás.

"Tranquila Anna, ya viene el médico" dijo Kristoff sentándose al lado de Anna y pasando un brazo por detrás de ella para calmarla

"Tengo miedo"

"Hey vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte, eres muy fuerte y el que llevas ahí es nuestro hijo. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo"

"Gracias Kristoff" dijo dándole un beso, luego de esto Elsa entro a la habitación

Un rato después llego el médico y reviso a la princesa.

"Bien alteza, le informo que aún le faltan de 8 a diez horas para que el bebé nazca"

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamo la princesa sintiéndose desfallecer

"No te preocupes hermana, estaremos contigo el tiempo que haga falta" aseguro Elsa

Las horas pasaban y las contracciones se iban haciendo cada vez más frecuentes. Para no dejar a su hermana sola, Elsa le había pedido a Hans que cuidara a Andy mientras todo pasaba.

Por fin llego el momento y el proceso final comenzó.

Anna pasaba tanto por las mejores como por las peores horas de su vida, hacia varios minutos que el doctor le había pedido que comenzara a pujar y ella hacia todo lo posible por hacerlo tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía.

"¡Vamos Anna, tu puedes!" dijo Elsa dándole ánimos.

"Ya casi alteza, solo un poco más" dijo el médico.

"Una vez mas"

Anna lanzo un sonoro grito que se ollo a los 4 vientos y de repente retumbo en la habitacion el llanto de un recién nacido. Anna se dejo caer exhausta respirando agitadamente.

"¡Felicidades Anna, ya eres mamá!" dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana

"Gracias... ¿Y bien... que fue?" pregunto Anna emocionada

"¿Doctor qué fue?" pregunto Elsa

"Fue niña. ¡Felicidades alteza!" dijo el médico revisando al bebé

"¡Una niña!" exclamo Anna feliz

"¡Felicidades Anna!" dijo abrazando a su hermana "Bueno, iré a avisarle a Hans" y salió de la habitación.

En el cuarto de la reina, Hans cuidaba del pequeño Andy.

"Ya nacio Hans!" Exclamo Elsa

"Porfin"

Elsa se acerco a la cama de Andy quien ya estaba despierto.

"Ma-ma" balbuceo Andy

"Hola hijito, quieres conocer a tu primita?"

El bebé sonrio.

"Pues vamos entonces" y cargando a su hija se dirigieron al cuarto de Anna

Al entrar vieron a Anna recostada en su cama con un bulto envuelto en una manta de color amarillo y a su lado Kristoff y Olaf contemplando los tres al bulto que Anna tenía.

"¡Elsa, Hans, Andy vengan, vengan a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia!" dijo Anna

Al acercarse pudieron ver por primera vez a la pequeña bebé, quien ya calmado veía todo a su alrededor. La pequeña tenía la piel clara, era rubia y de ojos marrones como su padre Kristoff, pero su cara extrañamente se parecia a la de su tia Elsa.

"Andy, saluda a tu prima Ellinor" dijo Elsa dejando a Andy en la cama a un lado de Anna

Andy por su parte no comprendio como, pero se alegro de tener una primita y le dio un beso humedo en la frente a su primita.

Luego de una hora fue anunciado el nacimiento de la pequeña príncesa y el pueblo se regocijo con la noticia.

La pequeña Ellinor resulto ser una bebé bastante tranquila y Andy se llevaba bastante bien con ella y no podía faltar que se volvieran un dolor de cabeza para el mayordomo del castillo y no solo para él, sino en parte para sus respectivos padres.

Paso el tiempo, Andy ahora tenía 4 años mientras que su prima Ellinor estaba por cumplir 3.

Las facciones de Andy estaban completamente formadas, y no se podia negar que tenia mucho parecido con su padre, mientras que la pequeña Ellinor curiosamente era una combinacion entre su tia Elsa y Kristoff.

Andy se encontraba haciendo un castillo de nieve en el jardin en compañia de su reno mascota que su tio Kristoff le habia regalado hace poco por su cumpleaños.

"Hola" lo saludaron unos niños del pueblo asomandose por uno de los muros

Andy volteo y vio que eran 3 niños y una niña, el primero era de 5 años, era de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones, un poco alto y de nariz grande.

El segundo era de 4, cabello rubio claro, grandes ojos azules, piel blanca, orejas grandes y nariz chata y de estatura un tanto baja.

y el ultimo era de 7 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Por su parte la niña era de 9, cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos azules

"Eh... hola?" pregunto Andy confundido

"Que haces aqui solo? y con un reno?" pregunto el chico de cabello rubio oscuro

"Pues... nada, solo hablo con mi mascota se llama Frans, es el unico amigo que tengo, aparte de mi prima" respondio Andy

"Como te llamas?" pregunto la niña rubia

"Me llamo Andy"

"Yo soy Angelita, ellos son Ostein, Ken y Edvin"

"Porque no vienes a jugar con nosotros?" pregunto Ostein que era el de cabello negro

"No se si mi mamá y mi papá me dejen" respondio Andy

"Y porque no vas y les preguntas?" pregunta Edvin quien era el rubio menor

"Pues... no seria mala idea" opino Andy

"Ok, te esperamos en la entrada" respondio Angelita y los 4 chicos desaparecieron

"Vamos Frans" respondio Andy

Andy y su reno fueron a la oficina de los padres de Andy

Andy llego a la oficina y vio que sus padres hablaban con Anna y con Kristoff.

"Entonces tendran otro bebé?" pregunta Hans

"Si, pensamos que seria buena idea darle un hermanito a Ellinor" respondio Anna

"Pues los felicito" respondio Elsa

"Mamá Papá, puedo salir a jugar?" pregunto Andy

"Salir a jugar? no se si sea buena idea" opino Elsa un tanto insegura

"Anda mamá" reclamo Andy

"Si Elsa, Andy nesecita mas amigos aparte de su prima, Frans y Olaf" opino Anna "Tu y Hans tambien nesecitan salir del castillo"

"Pues... creo que si podriamos hacer eso" opino Elsa

"Si!" exclamo Andy

Momentos despues Andy, Ellinor y sus respectivos padres salian del castillo.

"Miren si salio!" respondieron los niños "Andy! por aqui!"

"Amigos!" exclamo Andy corriendo hacia ellos

Elsa se extraño de que asi de rapido su hijo ya tuviera amigos.

"Miren ya tengo amigos, ellos son Ken, Edvin, Angelita y Ostein" respondio Andy

"Wow Andy! me sorprendiste campeon tienes mas amigos de los que tuvimos tu madre y yo" opino Hans

Un par de dias despues Andy se encontraba en el parque jugando a las escondidas, el pequeño heredero buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse.

"Perfecto" Dijo Andy saltando y escondiéndose entre unos arbustos

Aunque no tardo en oir unos ruidos no muy lejos, a los cuales casi no les presto atencion.

En ese momento una mano toco el hombro de Andy.

"Ah!" exclamo Andy asustandose y cayendo al suelo para ver que quien lo habia tocado era una niña de su misma edad, de piel palida, con mejillas rosas y unas cuantas pecas, tenia el cabello castaño y era de ojos color miel y estaba un poco sucia y su ropa estaba rota y muy remendada, pero aun así a él joven principe le pareció que se trataba de la niña más bonita que jamás había visto.

"¡Casi haces que me muera del susto!" reclamó el heredero poniéndose de pie.

"Disculpa, pero no tendras alguna moneda para que pueda comer?" pregunto la niña

"Oh... creo que si, tengo una por aqui" respondio Andy revisando sus bolsillos "Si Aqui tengo una moneda"

"Gracias" respondio la niña

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Birgit ¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy Andy"

"Que hacias ahi?" pregunto Birgit

"Estaba jugando a las escondidas con mis amigos, no te quieres unir?"

"No puedo, lo siento, tengo que volver con mi mamá" respondio Birgit

"Oh, entiendo" respondio Andy

En ese momento llama la madre de Birgit, Mildri.

"Hija! donde estas?" pregunto la madre de Birgit

"Ya voy mamá!" exclamo Birgit para luego ver a Andy "Bueno Andy, ya me tengo que ir"

"Espera, te volvere a ver?" pregunto Andy

"Es probable, ¿Donde vives?" pregunto Birgit

"En el castillo, mi mamá y mi papá son los reyes"

"Eres el principe?" pregunto Birgit

"Asi es, mira lo que puedo hacer" respondio Andy sonriendo y creando un poco de nieve.

"¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo haces eso?" quiso saber la niña

"No lo sé, siempre he podido, y espera a que veas lo que puede hacer mi mamá"

"Me lo imagino"

En ese momento aparecio la madre de Birgit.

"Hija, donde te habias metido?" pregunto la madre de Birgit

"Perdon mamá, pero mira! conoci al principe y nos dio una moneda para que podamos comer! exclamo Birgit dandole la moneda a su madre

La madre de Birgit por su parte no podia creerlo que alguien de la realeza se preocupara por ellas.

"Muchas gracias jovencito, mi hija y yo te lo agradecemos" respondio la madre de Birgit

"No hay de que" sonrio Andy

En ese momento fue encontrado por Ostein.

"Te atrape!"

"Ahora no Ostein" reclamo el joven Andy

"Uhhh ya veo, ahora tienes novia, así te quería agarrar, le voy a decir a todos" respondió Ostein saliendo corriendo

Andy se quedó con cara de "Trágame tierra" y volteo a ver a Birgit.

"Tengo que irme, pero espero volver a verte, Adiós Birgit" respondió el platinado antes de empezar a perseguir a Ostein "¡Ostein! ¡No huyas pedazo de tonto! ¡Me acusas y te congelo!"

Birgit por su parte sonreía por haber conocido a Andy le

Un par de días después, Andy acompañaba a su tío Kristoff a la venta de hielo en el pueblo.

"Recuerda Andy, este trabajo es cosa dificil, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras, asi le hice yo" respondio Kristoff a Andy

El niño no entendia muy bien a que se referia su tio.

"Hola Andy" saludo cierta niña

"Oh, hola Birgit" saludo Andy "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Acompaño a mi mamá a buscar trabajo para que podamos tener comida, ¿tú qué haces aquí?" pregunto Birgit

"Quise acompañar a mi tio a su venta de hielo" explico Andy "Quieres conocerlo?"

"Claro"

Andy y Birgit se acercaron a Kristoff.

"Tío Kristoff, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Birgit" respondió Andy

Kristoff se percató de la niña que acompañaba a Andy.

A pesar de que su ropa no tenía el mejor aspecto, la niña tenía una mirada noble e inocente.

"Hola jovencita, veo que tú y mi sobrino son amigos" opino Kristoff

"Si señor, y es muy simpático" sonrió Birgit

En ese momento se acerca Sven y agacha su cabeza y a Birgit.

Después de unos segundos, Sven empezó a lamerle la cara a Birgit.

"Hey! No hagas eso! ¡Que me haces cosquillas!" rio Birgit

"Le agradas" sonrió Kristoff

En ese momento llega la madre de Birgit, la señora Mildri.

"Birgit! Al fin te encuentro"

"Hola mamá, vine a saludar a Andy, ¿puedo ir a jugar con él? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?"

"Pues si su papá no tiene ningún inconveniente"

"Oh, el no es mi papá, es mi tío" explico Andy "Tío Kristoff, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Birgit? Estaremos ahí en el quiosco"

"De acuerdo, pero no se muevan de ahí en lo que termino mis ventas de hielo" respondió Kristoff

"Ok" respondieron Andy y Birgit

Durante el resto del día, Andy y Birgit jugaban en el quiosco y empezaron a platicar.

"Y porque tu mamá busca trabajo?" quiso saber Andy

"Porque somos muy pobres, no tenemos dinero y vivimos en una casa no muy bonita"

"¿Y tu papá dónde está?"

"Yo no tengo papá" Respondió la niña triste "Se fue al cielo"

"Oh, que mal, yo no me imagino estar sin el mio" opino Andy

En ese momento llegaron Elsa y Hans montados sobre Citron.

"Mamá? Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Andy

"Tu padre está intentando enseñarme a montar a caballo, y aprovechamos para venir a ver como estabas"

"Oh, estoy muy bien mamá, miren, hice una amiga, ella es mi nueva amiga Birgit, nos conocimos hace poco" respondió Andy

Elsa y Hans vieron a la niña y a pesar de que su ropa no tenía el mejor aspecto, la niña tenía una mirada noble e inocente.

Elsa con ayuda de Hans bajo de Citron y se acercó a la niña.

"Hola pequeña, veo que tú y mi hijo son amigos" opino Elsa

"Si Reina Elsa, y es muy simpático" sonrió Birgit

Elsa sonrió ante el cumplido de la niña pues no le temía a Andy y a ella.

Hans por su parte no pudo evitar conmoverse por el hecho de que Andy había hecho una amistad con una niña, usualmente en muchos reinos los de la realeza no deberían convivir con los plebeyos, lo cual consideraba absurdo, por lo que sonrió de ver que su hijo y Elsa si convivieran con ellos y no los despreciaran.

"Birgit ya volví" respondió la madre de la niña llegando

"Eh... mamá?" pregunto Birgit

"Que pasa?" pregunto su madre y en eso se percata de la presencia de los reyes "Oh! Majstades! No esperaba que estuvieran por aquí"

"No se preocupe señora, Elsa y yo solo vinimos a ver a nuestro hijo, que al parecer el y Birgit son muy amigos" opino Hans

"Si, lo se, bueno creo que ya debemos retirarnos, adiós Majestad, Alteza, fue un honor conocerlos" respondio Mildri

"Adiós Andy"

"Adiós Birgit"

Ambos observaron mientras la mujer y su hija se alejaban.

"Conseguiste trabajo mamá?" pregunto Birgit

"No, no pude, dicen que no estaba lo suficientemente calificada para eso, otravez tendremos que cenar un pedazo de pan con leche"

Por su parte Andy no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por lo que se dirigio con sus padres.

"Mami, Papi, hay que ayudar a Birgit y a su mamá, ellas son muy pobres, Birgit no tiene papá" respondio Andy

Elsa y Hans reflexionaron en las palabras de Andy y llamó a la mujer.

"Espere, no se vayan, al parecer Andy no quiere separarse de su hija, ¿Le interesaría un trabajo aquí en el castillo?" pregunto Elsa

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Mildri

"Sí es en serio" respondio Elsa

"Oh gracias Majestad si me interesaría" respondio Mildri

"Bien, vengan con nosotros al castillo y ahi le diré a Gerda, la jefa de la servidumbre para que le dé un uniforme y le asigne actividades" respondio Elsa

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los niños felices.

Ahora Andy tenía una nueva amiga ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro sería más que sólo su amiga.

Los meses pasaron, la amistad entre Andy y Birgit se fortalecio, mientras que por otro lado, el embarazo de Anna llego a su fin, pues cierta mañana, la cobriza entro en labor de parto.

"Alguien sabe cuanto mas van a tardar?" pregunto Kristoff histerico "no hemos sabido nada de ella y ha tardado demasiado"

"Crees que ha tardado demasiado? Por favor si ella sobrevivio cuando tuvo a Ellinor, crees que no lo hara aqui?" opino Hans cruzando los brazos

"Yo solo ya quiero conocer a mi hermanita" exclamo Ellinor

"Y tu como sabes que va a ser niña?" pregunto Kristoff

"No lo se, algo muy dentro de mi me lo dice"

En ese momento desde la habitacion retumbo el llanto del recien nacido, al cabo de unos segundos salio Elsa.

"Ya nacio, quieren venir a conocerla?"

"Fue niña?" pregunto Kristoff

"Si, y esta muy hermosa" sonrio Elsa

"Si! sabia que tendria una hermanita!" exclamo Ellinor triunfante

Andy, Birgit, Ellinor, Kristoff, Hans, Olaf y Sussane entraron a la habitacion y vieron a Anna recostada en su cama con un bulto envuelto en una manta de color verde pastel.

"Vengan, vengan a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia!" dijo Anna notando la presencia de ambas.

Al acercarse pudieron ver por primera vez a la pequeña bebé, quien ya calmado veía todo a su alrededor. La pequeña tenía la piel clara, era de cabello cobrizo como Anna y de ojos azules como los de ella y los de Elsa.

"Elli, saluda a tu hermanita Kristy" dijo Elsa dejando a Elli en la cama a un lado de Anna

"Hola Kristy, eres una princesa, igual que yo"

Andy por su parte se sentia feliz, pero a la vez sentia un poco de envidia de su prima.

Un par de dias despues, Elsa leia un libro en la biblioteca mientras que Andy jugaba con sus juguetes.

"Mami, quiero un hermanito" respondio Andy

Elsa por poco y se ahoga con su te al momento en que su hijo le hiciera esa petición.

"Que dijiste?" pregunto Elsa

"Quiero que tu y papá me den un hermanito" respondio Andy

"Y para que quieres un hermanito?" pregunto Elsa desconcertada

"Porque... siento que Elli ya no juega conmigo como antes ahora que tiene a Kristy, y a pesar de tener a Birgit como amiga, ella y su mamá siempre estan ocupadas en las labores del castillo" explico Andy "Quiero un hermanito para poder siempre jugar con el, y hacer cosas juntos, tu y papá podrian darme un hermanito? Pueden? pueden? pueden?"

"Bueno... eso tendré que hablarlo con tu padre a ver que dice al respecto" respondio Elsa un tanto sonrojada

"Si!" exclamo Andy

Esa misma noche Elsa y Hans se preparaban para dormir.

"Sabes lo que me dijo Andy hace rato?" pregunto Elsa mientras se ponia su camison

"Que? que fue lo que te dijo?" pregunto Hans

"Andy me dijo que quiere que tu y yo le demos un hermanito"

"Que? en serio te dijo eso? y porque?" pregunto Hans sorprendido

"Porque segun el, su prima Ellinor casi no juega con el desde que llego Kristy, y aunque el y Birgit ya son amigos y ella vive aqui, ella y su madre siempre estan ocupadas con las labores del castillo, por eso Andy dice que quiere tener un hermanito para poder jugar con el"

"Wow, eso me sorprende que hasta ahorita lo pidiera" opino Hans

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Elsa desconcertada

"Porque... desde hace años yo tenia la idea de darle un hermanito a Andy, solo que no quise contartelo porque no sabia que responderias" explico Hans

"Bueno... aqui tienes tu respuesta... si... si quiero darle un hermanito a Andy"

Y el sueño de el principe Andy se cumplio, y Elsa volvio a quedar embarazada, la familia se alegro por la futura llegada del nuevo principe o princesa.

Meses después estaba a punto de dar la medianoche y Elsa con solo 6 meses de embarazo estaba profundamente dormida.

Hans no se encontraba en el castillo, ya que había llevado a Andy a las Islas del Sur para que conviviera con sus primos, de repente la ventana se abrió en la habitación y apareció una mujer encapuchada que por la oscuridad no se distinguía su cara.

Esta observaba con una sonrisa como su presa dormía placidamente, Elsa por instinto sintió que alguien se encontraba en la misma habitación que ella.

"¿Hans eres tu? " Preguntó Elsa aún medio dormida.

"Lo siento preciosa, pero no soy el Idiota de tu marido, soy tu peor pesadilla"

Elsa al escuchar la estraña voz despertó e intentó correr, pero fue inútil, de inmediato fue inmovilizada por la mujer encapuchada quien la agarró por el cuello poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

"Es mejor que cooperes niña, veras que esta será la mejor noche de tu vida" Decía la mujer encapuchada mientras le susurraba al oído y besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Elsa al sentir los labios de la extraña comenzó a llorar y a suplicar que no le hiciera daño e incluso intentó defenderse con sus poderes pero los tenía bloqueados por un amuleto que la misteriosa mujer le había puesto en el cuello.

La mujer dejó de besar la oreja de Elsa y la miró a los ojos, pudo percibir el miedo que esta le tenia, a ella eso la exitaba, se acercó a escasos centímetros sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba y dejaba de respirar.

"Me encantan tus ojos, amo ver el terror que me tienes, eres mia Elsa, y la hija que esperas va ser mi mayor tesoro"

Elsa estaba muerta de miedo al escuchar lo que la extraña le decia.

Sin previo aviso La mujer encapuchada besó a Elsa en los labios, no era un beso tierno, era uno lleno de deseo y lujuria. La encapuchada movia su lengua para hacerla entrar en la boca de Elsa, esta de inmediato tuvo que abrir la boca, la lengua de la encapuchada se movia salvajemente recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de la reina Elsa. Esta sentía que se ahogaba, un gemido trató de salir de su boca pero no podia, la encapuchada se separó de ella y se apreciaba en sus ojos el deseo que tenía hacia la ladrona, como por su cuerpo recorría una energía sin precendente.

La miró una vez más y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que la reina se mordiera el labio y sangrara, La encapuchada bajó y lamió la sangre que corría por la herida.

Con sus manos destrozó la bata de Elsa dejándole solo la ropa interior de abajo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y mordió el cuello de la reina sin delicadeza hasta hacerla sangrar, esta comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

"Nadie puede oírte, por lo que no intentes gritar, nadie podrá venir y evitar que te haga mía" Respondió la encapuchada

La encapuchada seguia dejando marcas en el cuello de Elsa y esta seguía suplicando por ayuda, pero nadie acudía en su auxilio. La encapuchada bajaba por su cuerpo dejando marcas en todo el camino, llegó a los pechos de la reina y mordió sus pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar. La encapuchada estaba feliz al escuchar el sufriento de la reina, la tomó del rostro y sus miraras se cruzaron, el miedo de Elsa era mucho mayor que antes.

"Eres mia, grita todo lo que quieras, grita, grita, suplica por tu maldita vida y espero que disfrutes de lo que viene ahora"

La encapuchada destrozó la ropa interior de esta mientras lamia dos de sus dedos, Elsa al ver esto suplicó.

"Por favor no, no, no, te lo suplico"

La encapuchada ignoró las súplicas y le introdujo sus dedos con tanta fuerza que Elsa gritó hasta quedar afonica.

La encapuchada comenzó las envestidas mas rápido y Elsa gritaba, a la encapuchada esto la exitaba aún mas sintiendo como la energía que tenia emanaba en sus cuerpos, no pudo mas y la penetró con un dedo mas, los gritos eran cantos para ella, Elsa no pudo mas y su cuerpo cayó rendido.

La encapuchada se despojó de toda su ropa con excepción de su capucha y juntó su intimidad con la de Elsa, comenzó a rosarla con el de ella sin darle la oportunidad de reponerse, comenzó sus embestidas mientras agarraba los pechos de Elsa y la besaba para sentir como no podía hacer nada para detenerla, la tenía completamente dominada, dejó de besarla y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la mujer haciendola gritar hasta ya no poder mas, el orgasmo llegó para la encapuchada y Elsa terminó desmayada al instante, mientras que la encapuchada disfrutaba ver el cuerpo de su exclava agotado, combinó sus fluidos con los de Elsa luego dibujó en el vientre de la embarazada unos símbolos diciendo un hechizo, una luz rosada brillante apareció sobre el vientre de la mujer y cuando la luz cesó una esfera roja apareció, La encapuchada lo tomó entre sus manos y la introdujo en el vientre abultado de Elsa en donde se distinguió la silueta del bebé que se desarrollaba en el interior.

"Hola mi princesa, pronto llegarás a este mundo y te llevare conmigo"

La luz desapareció del interior del vientre de Elsa, la encapuchada sonrió y se puso de pie, con un ademán las marcas que tenia Elsa desaparecieron y tambien la soga que la sujetaba, al igual que el amuleto que inhibía sus poderes congelantes. La encapuchada se vistió y salió de la habitación y salió por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido con la misteriosa mujer encapuchada la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, afuera de la habitación, la mujer encapuchada que había abusado de Elsa la noche anterior, veía a través de la ventana como la reina se levantaba.

Elsa fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua de la tina hasta que se llenó.

Elsa cerro la llave del agua para luego colocar su mano sobre el agua para enfriarla.

Una vez hecho eso, Elsa cerró la puerta del baño y se desnudó para entrar a la bañera.

"Ufff, fría, tal como me gusta" Pensó "A Hans le daría una pulmonía si se metiera, jeje, en cuanto a Andy… no creo el cómo tiene poderes como yo puede meterse al agua fría sin problemas, es irónico que a Andy y a mí nos hace daño el calor mientras que a los demás el frio les hace daño" decía Elsa mientras sumergía una esfera de jabón en polvo que se deshizo al contacto con el agua creando burbujas.

En ese momento Elsa vio su abultado vientre de 6 meses que sobresalía del agua.

"4 meses, 4 meses más y podre tenerte en mis brazos, estoy segura de que te llevaras bien con Andy" respondió Elsa acariciando su abultado vientre.

Al poco tiempo Hans y Andy regresaron de las Islas del sur.

Elsa entro al noveno mes de embarazo y su vientre estaba más grande, aunque este no era el único cambio notable en el castillo, debido a que ahora varios de los empleados, incluso Anna, cuidaban de Elsa su madre, Andy por su parte acababa de cumplir 5 años y se sentía emocionado de tener un hermano menor, pero como era un poco inocente se preguntaba constantemente porque le hablaban al estómago de su madre. Una noche ya no pudo contener su curiosidad se acercó a su mamá.

Elsa se encontraba recostada en su cama con su pijama puesta, sin embargo, su abultado vientre era lo único que tenía descubierto mientras lo acariciaba.

Andy desde abajo de la cama veía a su mamá.

" Hola Andy ¿Quieres sentir y hablar con tu hermanito?" dijo Elsa

Andy con esfuerzo subió a la cama de su mamá y vio con mucha curiosidad su abultado vientre, con algo de timidez coloco su mano en la panza de Elsa para luego pegar su oreja, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir que algo se movía en el vientre de Elsa

"Dile hola a tu hermanito Andy" le dijo Elsa a lo que el pequeño príncipe obedeció

"Hola" dijo Andy un tanto emocionado

"¿Ya sentiste al bebé Andy?" pregunto Elsa

"Si" sonrió Andy

Mientras tanto Birgit desde afuera veía algo curiosa la escena a lo que Elsa se percató.

"Hola Birgit, ¿quieres venir?" pregunto Elsa

"No lo sé" opino Birgit con algo de timidez

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada"

Birgit con algo de timidez entro a la habitación y con esfuerzo subió a la cama de la reina y vio con mucha curiosidad su abultado vientre.

"Mira Birgit, pon tu oreja así" respondió Andy mostrándole como se hace

Birgit obedeció y pego su oreja y mano al abultado vientre de Elsa.

"Sientes eso?" pregunto Andy a lo que Birgit asintió "Es mi hermanito, mi hermanito está en la panza de mi mamá"

"Wow, pero como llego ahí dentro?" pregunto Birgit inocentemente

"Bueno… eso se los explicaremos mejor cuando crezcan" respondió Elsa nerviosamente

"Hola hermanito, ya quiero que estés aquí para poder jugar contigo" Dijo Andy al vientre e Elsa

"Que gustaría que fuera Andy?" pregunto Elsa

"No importa si es niño o niña, yo lo voy a querer y a jugar con él o ella" sonrió Andy abrazando la panza de Elsa

"Y como lo llamarían?" pregunto Birgit

"Si es niño, Hans quiere llamar al bebé Hansel pero yo lo quiero llamar Olin, pero si es niña Hans quiere ponerle Helena, pero yo quiero llamarla Idun" explico Elsa

"Y porque no unen nos nombres? Como Olin Hansel, o Helena Idun" sugirió Helena

"Oye, es buena idea, gracias Birgit" sonrió Elsa

"Oíste eso? Ya tenemos nombre para ti" respondió Andy con la oreja pegada a la panza de Elsa

Por su parte el bebé en el vientre de Elsa parecía contentísimo del contacto de su hermano mayor y futura cuñada.

"Wow, creo que tu hermanito en verdad está feliz de que le hables, el bebé no deja de moverse" dijo Elsa llena de ternura

Un par de semanas después, llego el día tan esperado.

Elsa había entrado en labor de parto esa misma tarde, mientras que afuera de la habitación, todos esperaban impacientes.

"Ahhh cuanto tiempo va a tardar, ya quiero conocer a mi hermanito!" se quejaba Andy mientras caminaba y con cada paso congelaba el piso

"Tranquilo Andy, tu mamá no debe de tardar, la paciencia es una de las virtudes más importantes de una persona" decía Kristoff mientras cargaba a la pequeña Kristy que no tenía mucho de haber cumplido un año.

"Pero ya quiero conocer a mi hermanito! ¡Y quiero ver a mi mamá!" se quejaba Andy

"Si así de impaciente es Andy ahorita, no quiero imaginarme cuando crezca y tenga hijos" pensó Kristoff

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación era un total caos, Elsa hacia lo más que podía mientras era apoyada por Hans y por Anna.

Elsa pasaba tanto por las mejores como por las peores horas de su vida, hacia varios minutos que el doctor le había pedido que comenzara a pujar, si bien ya habia tenido a Andy, Elsa hacia todo lo posible por hacerlo tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía.

"¡Vamos Elsa, tu puedes! Lo estas haciendo bien" dijo Anna dándole ánimos.

"Ya casi alteza, solo un poco más" dijo el médico.

"Una vez mas"

Elsa lanzo un sonoro grito que se ollo a los 4 vientos y sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto del recién nacido.

"Es una niña, y parece sana" respondió el medico real cortando el cordón umbilical y llevándose a la bebé para limpiarla

Elsa y Hans se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo y se besaron.

Unas contracciones más y Elsa expulso la placenta.

El doctor termino de limpiar a la bebé y la envolvió con una manta color rosa y se la entregó a sus padres.

Elsa y Hans vieron por primera vez el rostro de su hija, la niña había salido pelirroja como Hans, también con sus ojos verdes, pecosa y con la nariz de Elsa.

"Hola hijita, yo soy tu mamá" respondió Elsa descubriéndose los pechos y empezando a alimentar a la niña

Anna curiosamente vio también con ternura a la niña había heredado sus pecas.

"Awwww, cosita" chillo Anna

En ese momento, Hans fue y abrio la puerta de la habitacion.

"Ya nacio mi hermanito?" pregunto Andy

A lo que Hans asintio.

"Claro, vengan conmigo" les dice el pelirrojo

Los niños lo siguen hasta la cama donde Elsa esta dándole de comer a su pequeña hija.

Andy con esfuerzo subio a la cama y vio a la bebé

"¿Es una niña? pero que bonita" dice Andy al conocer a su hermanita "¿puedo cargarla?"

"Claro" responde Hans tomando a la bebé para dársela al niño

Andy se sienta en la cama y el pelirrojo coloca a la bebé en sus piernas, entonces el niño le acaricia su cabecita.

"Ten mucho cuidado Andy, no se vaya a resfriar por el frio que despides" dice Elsa

"Tu descuida, déjalos que se conozcan" le dice Hans

El niño toma a la bebé en sus manos y se la acerca a la cara, Andy no podia creer que ahora era hermano mayor, sentia una conexion muy fuerte con la bebé pelirroja

"No puedo creerlo, ahora mi hijo es hermano mayor, este dia no puede ponerse mejor" pensaba el principe sureño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, hola bebita, soy Andy, tu hermano mayor ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta el platinado

"Ya que Birgit lo sugirio, tu padre y yo llamamos a tu hermana... Helena, Princesa Helena Idun Westerguard de Arendelle" contesta Elsa

"Pero que bonito nombre, tan bonito como tú" dice el niño besando la mejilla de la bebé pelirroja "Mira Birgit, ya soy hermano mayor"

"Si, es lindo" sonrio Birgit

En ese momento Ellinor y Kristy se acercaron a ver a su primita.

"Que bonita, se parece a ti Kristy" opino Ellinor

"Si" balbuceo Kristy

La pequeña Helena abrio sus ojitos y vio a sus primos.

"Que linda, tiene los ojos verdes como yo" rio Andy "Tu tranquila Helenita, yo voy a protegerte siempre"

Esa noche en el reino de Arendelle se hizo un baile especial para el nacimiento de la pequeña princesa...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICOS ESTA VEZ NO TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO COMO NO HUBO COMENTARIOS PARA RESPONDER, VAYAMOS DE LLENO CON EL CAPITULO.**

La pequeña princesa Helena resulto ser un poco mas inquieta que Andy, pero Elsa y Hans supieron llevarle el juego.

Andy por otro lado no queria separarse de su hermanita menor.

Habian pasado solo unos días del nacimiento de la pequeña princesa Helena. Era temprano por la mañana, Andy se levantó velozmente de su cama y con cuidado fue a la habitación de sus papás donde estaba la cuna de su hermanita.

Andy entro sigilosamente y se acercó a la cuna de la bebé.

"Hola Helenita, ¿estas despierta?" pregunto Andy en voz baja

La pequeña bebé abrió sus ojitos y vio a su hermano mayor.

"Hola, hola Helenita, ¿cómo estás?" pregunto Andy

La bebé extendió sus manos y empezó a reír.

Andy se conmovió por ver a su hermana menor reír.

"Mira esto" respondió Andy creando diminutos copos de nieve que le cayeron encima a su hermanita en su nariz quien en un principio rio pero luego estornudo "Ay perdón"

"Andy? ¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto Hans levantándose medio somnoliento

"Buenos dias papá, vine aqui a ver a Helenita, senti que estaba muy solita" rio Andy

Hans se levanto y fue a ver como estaba su hija.

"Hola Helenita, veo que despertaste" sonrio Hans

La pequeña princesa pelirroja empezo a reir al ver a su papá y extendio sus manitas.

"Que? quieres que te cargue?" pregunto Hans

La bebé rio en contestacion.

Hans cargo a Helena y la saco de su cuna para luego dirigirse a la cama.

Hans se sento en la cama mientras cargaba a Helena en sus brazos, Andy por otro lado se sento a lado de su padre

"Que genial que tenga ya una hermana menor" sonrio Andy

"Si, yo por desgracia nunca sabre lo que se siente ser hermano mayor" opino Hans

"Pero tienes a tus hermanos mayores ¿no?" pregunto Andy

"Pues... si, pero... digamos que nunca me lleve bien con todos ellos" opino Hans

"Porque?" pregunto Andy

"Es... dificil de explicar hijo, te lo explicare cuando crezcas"

"Ok, pero yo no dejare que nada malo le pase a Helena, ella es muy importante para mi" respondio Andy

"Asi se habla hijo, asi se habla"

Durante toda la mañana, Hans y Elsa supervisaban los preparativos para la presentacion de la princesa Helena de la tarde.

Mientras tanto, Andy presentaba a su hermanita con sus amigos.

"Ella es tu hermana?" pregunto Ken

"Asi es, se llama Helena" respondio Andy

"Es muy adorable" opino Angelita con ternura

"Si, ella y yo tenemos los mismos ojos, los sacamos verdes como nuestro papá" opino Andy

"Si, ya veo, pero... no hubieras preferido un hermano en vez de una hermana?" pregunto Ostein

"En parte si, pero no me molesta el que mis papás me dieran a Helena, yo aun asi la quiero, y no voy a dejar que nada le pase" respondio Andy con determinacion

"Que raro, casi siempre es al revez" opino Ostein

Esa misma tarde, varios barco de diferentes reinos llegaban para la presentación de la pequeña princesa.

"El Rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle, La Reina Elsa de Arendelle" Anunció Kai aclarándose la garganta, tratando de mantener la compostura Elsa y Hans entraron majestuosamente y los presentes hicieron una reverencia "La Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Sir Kristoff el Maestro Y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo" continuó Kai mientras los dos jóvenes hacían su entrada "Y presentando a su alteza real, el Príncipe Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, La princesa Ellinor Bjorman de Arendelle, La princesa Kristal Bjorman de Arendelle" añadio Kai mientras los 3 principes mayores entraban con algo de timidez "La princesa Helena Idun Westerguard de Arendelle" hubo una ovación y aplausos cuando Gerda entró sosteniendo a la bebé en brazos.

Los asistentes a la fiesta mostraron sus respetos a la pequeña princesa haciendo numerosas reverencias y obsequiándole diversos regalos.

Entre los invitados una pareja mayor de reyes pelirrojos se acerco a Elsa y a Hans.

"Madre! Padre! que sorpresa que esten aqui!" opino Hans

"No tienes de que sorprenderte, quise venir en compensacion de que no pude asistir la otra vez, puedo conocer a mis nietos?" pregunto el rey Klaus, el padre de Hans.

"Con gusto, denos un segundo" respondieron Elsa y Hans tomando caminos separados

Elsa fue por Andy que intentaba bailar con Birgit.

Hans por su lado fue por Helena quien era cuidada por Gerda.

Al poco rato Hans y Elsa regresaban con sus respectivos hijos.

"Andy, quiero presentarte a tus abuelos, ellos son los reyes Klaus e Ingrid de las Islas del Sur, ellos son los padres de tu papá" respondio Elsa

"Ustedes son mis abuelos?" pregunto Andy inocentemente

"Asi es, probablemente a mi no me recuerdes, pero yo te conoci en tu presentacion cuando tenias dias de nacido" respondio la reina Ingrid

"Y donde esta mi nieta?" pregunto Klaus "Que quiero conocerla"

"Aqui esta padre" respondio Hans entregandole a la bebé

Klaus e Ingrid veian con ternura a su nieta menor.

"Elsa y yo la llamamos Helena Idun" respondio Hans

"Como tu tatara tatara tatara tatara abuela la reina Helena, la primera reina de las Islas del sur?" pregunto Klaus

"Asi es, Elsa le quiso poner de segundo nombre Idun en memoria a su madre la reina Idun"

En ese momento Klaus e Ingrid vieron tambien a Andy.

"Pues como que... Andy y Helena si son hijos de sus padres, a Andy lo nombraron como su difunto abuelo y como el primer rey de Arendelle, y a Helena la nombraron como su difunta abuela y como la primera reina de las Islas del Sur" opino Ingrid

"Coincidencia? no lo creo" opino Klaus " Pero aun asi ustedes 2 niños, son tan adorables, son la perfecta combinacion de sus padres"

"Y para celebrar que que ahora tu Helenita eres de nuestra familia, te trajimos algo" respondio Ingrid sacando un un collar que tenia un dije con forma de ojo, es para que te proteja y para que nada malo te pase"

"Gracias reina Ingrid, le aseguro que éste es uno de los obsequios más valiosos que Andy pudo recibir, así que en nombre de mi hija le agradezco tu regalo" Dijo la reina tomando el dije

Despues de un par de horas, la fiesta de presentacion termino.

Mas adentrada la noche, Hans y Elsa dormían tranquilamente, Andy y su hermanita menor Helena también, la única luz que entraba eran las de las auroras boreales que se filtraban por las ventanas, sin embargo, una extraña figura desconocida entró por la ventana a la habitación, se trataba de la misma mujer encapuchada que había abusado de Elsa durante su embarazo meses atrás, aquella mujer se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña Helena quien dormía pacíficamente.

"Hola princesa" respondio la mujer encapuchada

La mujer encapuchada agarro a la pequeña Helena con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, pero para su mala suerte, la pequeña princesa pelirroja despertó y comenzó a llorar, el llanto de la pequeña Helena causo que sus padres despertaran.

Hans y Elsa al despertar vieron a la misteriosa mujer que cargaba a la pequeña Helena, esta los miro por un segundo y salto por la ventana.

"Helena!" grito Elsa mortificada al ver como se robaban a su hija

Hans y Elsa salieron corriendo de la habitación llamando la atención de todos los guardias.

"Guardias! Anna! Kristoff!" grito Elsa

"Que sucede Elsa?" pregunto Anna saliendo de su habitación seguida de Kristoff

"Se llevaron a Helena, vamos a atrapar a la que se la llevo" respondió Hans

"Yo ayudare" respondió Kristoff

Elsa, Hans y Kristoff se alejaron dejando a Anna sola.

Anna entonces pensó si también le había pasado algo a Andy, por lo que fue a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

Anna al entrar vio que Andy seguía dormido, por lo que para evitar problemas lo cargo y lo llevo al cuarto donde dormían sus primas.

Mientras tanto, Elsa, Hans, Kristoff junto con varios guardias buscaban a la misteriosa mujer que había raptado a la princesa Helena, buscaron en todos los alrededores, el pueblo, el bosque, los muelles, pero nunca encontraron nada, no había rastro de la mujer encapuchada ni de la princesa Helena.

Aun así, Elsa y Hans no se rendían, en especial Elsa, hacia todo lo posible por encontrar a su hija.

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño príncipe Andy despertaba, pero no entendía por qué había despertado en el cuarto de sus primas quienes aún seguían dormidas.

Andy se levantó con mucho cuidado y salió de la habitación, al salir se encontró con su amiga Birgit.

"Andy! Buenos días, que bueno que despertaste... pero... ¿porque estabas en el cuarto de tus primas?" pregunto la niña

"No tengo idea, anoche me dormí bien tranquilo en mi cama... y hoy desperté y estaba en el cuarto de mis primas, no entiendo como paso" respondió Andy "Pero voy a despertar a mi mamá y a mi papá para desearles buenos días"

"Voy contigo"

Andy y Birgit se dirigieron al cuarto de los padres de Andy, pero les extraño ver la puerta abierta.

"Mamá? ¿Papá?" pregunto Andy y descubrió que el cuarto estaba vacío, porque ni su hermana estaba en su cuna

"Qué raro, mamá, papá y Helenita no están aquí"

"Talvez se despertaron antes" sugirió Birgit

"Tienes razón, vamos"

Andy y Birgit salieron del cuarto y tomaron camino al comedor principal, al llegar vieron a Hans Anna, Elsa y Kristoff hablando con unos guardias y no se veían muy felices que digamos.

"No encontramos nada... buscamos por todos lados... y no encontramos rastro de aquella mujer, o de la princesa... majestades, temo decires que su hija está perdida.

Elsa no pudo contener el llanto y empezó a llorar amargamente, Hans por su parte abrazo a Elsa, pues también se sentía mal por haber perdido a su hija.

"Mami? ¿Porque lloras?" pregunto Andy entrando al cuarto

"Oh Andy! Qué bueno que tu si estás bien" sollozo Elsa abrazando a su hijo mayor

"Porque? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Andy sin entender

"Hijo... tu madre y yo debemos decirte algo" respondió Hans

Hans y Elsa llevaron a Andy al salón de las pinturas, dejando a Anna y Kristoff solos.

"Solo espero que Andy no se lo tome a mal" opino Anna

Momentos después, Elsa y Hans llegaban con Andy al cuarto de las pinturas y se sentaban en uno de los sillones.

"Andy... anoche... mientras dormíamos, una extraña mujer entro a nuestro cuarto... y..." respondió Elsa intentando contener las lagrimas

"Yo lo diré Elsa" respondió Hans poniéndose frente a su hijo "Hijo... anoche... alguien entro en nuestra habitación y... se robó a tu hermana, se robaron a Helena"

"¡¿Que?!" pregunto Andy

"Así es Andy, una extraña mujer entro a nuestro cuarto y se llevó a tu hermana, tu madre, tu tío y yo la buscamos por todas partes, pero no la encontramos, ni a esa mujer ni a tu hermana, temo decirte hijo... que tu hermana está perdida" respondió Hans

"No, eso no es verdad, ¡dime por favor que no es verdad!" exclamo Andy empezando a derramar lagrimas

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo es, pero es la verdad, tu hermana... ya no está más con nosotros" respondió Hans

"No!" grito Andy saliendo corriendo del salón de las pinturas

Al poco rato Andy llego y se encerró en su habitación, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, ahora que su hermanita menor estaba perdida.

Con el paso de los días, Andy seguía sin salir de su habitación, se había deprimido demasiado por la pérdida de su hermana menor, y era raro porque ningún niño de esa edad se deprimiera a ese grado.

Incluso sus primas y sus amigos lo empezaban a extrañar.

"Andy" respondió Birgit tocando la puerta de su amigo

_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_

_Ven vamos a jugar_

_Ya no te puedo ver jamás, Andy ya sal_

_Parece que no estas_

"Ahora no Birgit" respondió Andy desde el otro lado

"Ya me voy" respondió Birgit muy triste

Adentro de la habitación Andy se encontraba frente a la puerta estaba más pálido que de costumbre, puesto que no había dormido ni comido bien en días por haber perdido a su hermanita.

Esa misma tarde los amigos de Andy llegaban a ver como estaba.

"Como esta Andy?" pregunto Ken

"Sigue mal, aun no supera el haber perdido a su hermana menor" respondió Birgit

"Yo no tendré hermanos, pero entiendo a Andy, perdí a mis papás el año pasado y me mude con mi tío, me tomo mucho superar eso" respondió Osein

"Es enserio?" pregunto Angelita incrédula

"Si, no tienes idea de lo feo que se siente"

Momentos después los amigos de Andy se encontraban en los establos haciéndole compañía a Frans, el reno mascota del príncipe.

"Tenemos que hacer algo para que salga de su cuarto, no puede estar allá adentro matándose de hambre" opino Angelita

"Y que sugieres que hagamos?" pregunto Ed

"Tengo una idea" respondió Birgit

"Que sugieres?" pregunto Ken

"Voy a hacer que Andy vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, y mi plan es a prueba de fallas" opino Birgit

"Aunque lo logres, tambien tendrias que sacar de la depresion a sus padres los reyes" opino Angelita

"Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda y con el tiempo que sea nesesario, ya saben lo que dicen, dios aprieta pero no ahorca" respondio Birgit

"Pues si no los ahorca es porque quiere verlos morir a los 3 poquito a poco" opino Ostein para luego recibir un golpe de Angelita

Esa misma noche mientras Andy dormía, Birgit entro sigilosamente por la puerta y se acerco a la cama.

"Andy? ¿Estas dormido?" susurro Birgit

"Birgit? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Quería verte, llevas muchos días aquí dentro" respondió la niña

"No estoy de humor Birgit" respondió Andy tapándose con su cobija

La niña con todos sus esfuerzos subió a la cama del platinado.

"Oye, no puedes seguir triste para siempre"

"Tú no lo entenderías Birgit, perdí a mi hermanita menor... para siempre, cuando la conocí jure que la protegería... y falle" sollozo Andy

"Claro que te entiendo, yo perdí a mi papá cuando el prometió que siempre estaría conmigo y con mi mamá" respondió Birgit destapando a Andy "¿Pero sabes qué? Pude superarlo, mi mamá me enseño que cuando un ser querido se va, no se va realmente, ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón"

"Pero yo no quiero a Helena en mi corazón, la quiero aquí conmigo" respondió Andy

"Lo se, ¿sabes Andy? Antes de morir, mi papá era músico y me dedico una canción para que siempre lo recordara" respondió Birgit empezando a entonar una canción...

_Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

_Recuérdame, no llores por favor_

_Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

_A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_

_Recuérdame, aunque tenga que emigrar_

_Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

_Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

_Hasta que en mis brazos estés, recuérdame_

Birgit termino de cantar.

"Que hermosa canción" respondió Andy limpiándose una lagrima

"Por eso mi mamá me enseño que cuando un ser querido se va, no se va realmente, ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón, y lo terminé de entender con la canción de mi papá, y si yo pude superarlo, estoy segura de que tú también podrás"

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICOS Y UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CON LA ESCUELA, LOS TRABAJOS Y LOS EXAMENES SE ME HIZO IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR, MAS APARTE LA SEMANA PASADA MURIO UNO DE MIS PERROS ASI QUE NO TENIA MUCHOS ANIMOS DE ACTUALIZAR. PERO EN COMPENSACIÓN EL CAPITULO ES LARGO, ASÍ QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

"Por eso mi mamá me enseño que cuando un ser querido se va, no se va realmente, ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazón, y lo terminé de entender con la canción de mi papá, y si yo pude superarlo, estoy segura de que tú también podrás"

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Andy ahora era un joven de apenas 20 años, se había vuelto más fuerte y alto, era casi tan alto como lo era su difunto abuelo Adgar, o incluso hasta más, su cabello era largo y le llegaba a la altura del cuello y ahora vestía con una camisa y pantalón negro con una chaqueta color azul oscuro.

El joven príncipe se encontraba deslizándose sobre el mar mientras iba montado en una especie de patineta deslizadora que tenía una vela y era impulsada por sus poderes congelantes.

El platinado se deslizaba velozmente entre el mar y las rocas y como el clima indicaba lluvias, Andy aprovecho esa oportunidad.

Momentos después Andy llegaba a los exteriores de una fábrica en donde había unos engranes gigantes con agujeros por dentro.

"Ah, perfecto"

Andy bajo la vela de su deslizador.

"Rapido!"

Con la única oportunidad que tuvo, el platinado logro cruzar a través del agujero del engrane gigante.

"Wooooo! ¡Si! Jajaja! Wooooooohooooo!" grito Andy lleno de felicidad

El platinado al lograr eso emprendió su viaje de regreso a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Elsa quien ahora tenía 43 años salía de una junta con su consejo.

"Uff, la última junta del día, al fin soy libre" opino Elsa exhausta recostándose en uno de los sofás del salón de las pinturas.

Sin embrago, su mirada volteo a la pintura que le habían hecho hace algunos años, en la pintura estaban ella, Hans, Andy cuando tenía 5 años y la pequeña Helena con solo días de nacida.

"Oh Helena, ojalá estuvieras aquí" pensó Elsa

Cerca de ahí, en la cocina, Birgit se encargaba de servir la mesa para la comida.

"Platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, listo"

"Ok, no está mal, solo te falto un pequeño detalle" respondió Hans quien ahora tenía 45

"Cual?" pregunto Birgit

"Elsa es zurda, y pusiste los cubiertos a la derecha de su plato" respondió Hans

"Perdón, pero se me sigue olvidando que Elsa es zurda, como todos en el castillo son diestros" respondió Birgit

"Pues sí, pero recuerda, todas las reglas siempre se deben seguir al pie de la letra, si quieres ser esposa de Andy, debes saber cómo comportarte" respondió Hans

"Lo intento, pero... desde que murió mi mamá... he pasado por mucho estrés" respondió Birgit

"Lo entiendo, pero, aun así, debes seguir las reglas" Respondió Hans

"Lo hago" respondió Birgit

En ese momento llego Andy.

"Ya volví, y tengo tanta abre que me comería un caballo"

En ese momento Citron volteo bruscamente.

A ti no Citron, ten, un terroncito de azúcar" sonrió Andy realizando aquella acción

"Andy! ¡Al fin vuelves!" exclamo Birgit corriendo a besar a Andy quien la beso apasionadamente "Donde estuviste?"

"Oh, nada más fui a deslizarme por ahí sobre el hielo" respondió Andy

En ese momento salió Gerda de la cocina junto con las demás cocineras que cargaban unas hoyas.

"Ya está la comida!" exclamo la jefa de la servidumbre

Momentos después llegaba el resto de la familia, en todo ese tiempo todos habían crecido, Ellinor tenía la misma estatura que Birgit, y en cuanto a su apariencia, era igual a su tia Elsa de joven, pero con el cabello y ojos como los de su padre y en cuanto a Kristy, era tan idéntica a su madre Anna que, si las vestían igual, casi no se distinguiría cual es cual, lo único que las diferenciaba era la estatura, ya que Kristy tenía la estatura de su papá.

Anna y Kristoff por su parte ya tenían ciertos rasgos de la edad, Anna quien tenía 40 y Kristoff quien tenía 43.

"Al fin, tenia un hambre..." opino Andy

"Si, se nota, aveces te tengo envidia Andy, comes y comes y no engordas" opino Kristy

"Eso debo agradecerlo a los poderes que herede de mi mamá, como el frio absorve la grasa"

"Tienes razon Andy, tienes razon" respondio Elsa

Mas tarde, mientras Andy se relajaba en los establos mientras tocaba una guitarra que su tio Kristoff le habia regalado años atras.

Por otro lado, tocaban la puerta del castillo.

Elsa quien estaba cerca va a atender, al abrir la puerta ve que eran unos cuantos guardias.

"Oh, guardias, les puedo ayudar en algo?"

Devuelta con Andy, el platinado seguia tocando su guitarra, cuando de repente su madre con un semblante de molestia aparecio frente a la puerta de los establos.

"Mamá? Que sorpresa, ¿No quieres oir lo que acabo de componer?" pregunto Andy

"Que oir tu cancion ni que los trolls haciendo nado sincronizado, me acaban de decir los guardias, que te vieron deslizandote en el mar y que para colmo irrumpiste en la fabrica" regaño Elsa "Tu padre y yo no duraremos por siempre, y no podemos seguir manteniendo este reino a flote sin que tu..."

"Despreocupate ¿si? no habia nadie ahi, esos guardias lo unico que quieren es..." respondio Andy deteniendose en seco "Olvidalo... olvidalo"

Andy se levanto y salio de los establos.

"Andy, porfavor, eres demasiado joven, tu padre y yo no queremos que eches por la borda todo tu futuro como rey" respondio Elsa

"Cual futuro?" respondio Andy con desgano abandonando los establos dejando a su madre sola.

No era ningun secreto que Andy desde que se robaron a su hermana, no volvio a ser el mismo, se habia vuelto un principe rebelde y siempre se metia en problemas.

Mas tarde Andy se encontraba en el techo del castillo arrojando piedras, sin embargo desde ahi podia oir como sus padres hablaban.

"No puede ser, Andy ya llego pero al limite" decia Elsa mientras se cambiaba de ropa

"Bueno... asi son los adolecentes" opino Hans "La gran mayoria de mis hermanos eran asi a esa edad y yo siempre tenia que encubrirlos de mis padres"

"Talvez, pero esto ya es el colmo, desde que nos robaron a su hermana... Andy jamas lo supero, ya sabes lo inteligente que es, con ayuda de los trolls se pudo construir una tabla para deslizarse sobre el hielo a los 8 y aun asi esta reprobando en la escuela, no para de meterse en problemas, incluso llego a involucrar a sus primas en mas de una ocasion y cuando hablo con el es como si fuera un extraño para mi, no lo se Hans, lo he intentado todo" decia Elsa

Andy ya no soporto oir esas palabras de su madre, por lo que cuidadosamente se delizo por el techo del castillo hasta llegar al suelo.

Con mucho cuidado, Andy se escabullo hasta los establos y fue por Frans.

"Vamonos de aqui Frans" respondio Andy colocandole una montura

El platinado se monto sobre Frans y salieron del castillo.

Andy junto con su reno mascota avanzaban cuidadosamente entre las calles del pueblo arendelliano, hasta que momentos despues lograron salir de ahi y se adentraron el bosque.

Mientras en la oscuridad, alguien espiaba a Andy.

"Andy va a escaparse, ¿Debería decírselo a su mamá y a su papá? No, en lo que voy y vengo ya no habra rastro de el, creo que lo mejor será asegurarme de que esté bien, alguien tiene que cuidarlo de sí mismo" Dijo la figura siguiendo a Andy

Momentos mas tarde, Andy junto con su reno Sven llegaban al castillo de hielo que Elsa habia construido hace mas de 20 años atras.

"Fiu, porfin mi fortaleza de la soledad" respondio Andy acercandose a la escalera de hielo

En ese momento el gigante de hielo que cuidaba el castillo asomo su cabeza de entre un monton de nieve.

"Hola Malvavisco, Frans y yo vamos a entrar"

"Con gusto" respondio el hombre de nieve gigante dandoles el paso al platinado y al reno

En ese momento un ruido a sus espaldas alerto al platinado y al gigante de nieve.

"Quien esta ahi?" pregunto Andy "Manos arriba!"

En ese momento de entre los arbustos sale Birgit.

"¿Eh? ¿Birgit? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te seguí"

"¿Cómo me descubriste?"

"Porque hiciste ruido en mi ventana cuando bajaste por tu soga de sábanas"

"Creí que había sido muy sigiloso"

"Pues Ya ves que no, vi que ibas a huir, entonces decidí venir a cuidarte la espalda" explico la chica castaña "Eres mi prometido y debo asegurarme de que estes bien, en las buenas y en las malas"

"Eh... ok? pero creo que era innecesario que me siguieras, no iba a huir, solo queria estar solo por un rato"

"Si, en tu fortaleza de la soledad" opino Birgit cruzando los brazos

"Yo no lo llamaria asi, pero cuando lo dices tu suena... misterioso"

"Que raro que solo cuando lo digo yo te guste" opino Birgit

"Pero en fin, no era necesario que me siguieras, no iba a huir, solo queria estar solo por un rato" explico Andy

"Y si querias estar solo, porque trajiste a tu reno?" pregunto Birgit

"No pensaste que me vendria caminando o si?" pregunto Andy

"Y que me dices de Malvavisco?" pregunto Birgit

"El solo es el guardian de la fortaleza, nada mas"

"Entonces no te molesta que este aqui"

"A decir verdad... no" respondio Andy

El platinado y la castaña entraron al castillo y llegaron al segundo piso.

"Mi mamá no me comprende" respondio Andy

"De que hablas?" pregunto Birgit desconcertada

"Ella a fuerza quiere que no desperdicie mi futuro" respondio Andy

"Que no es obvio? eres el heredero de la corona" respondio Birgit "Y como soy tu prometida, por ende soy la futura reina"

"Pues si, pero... yo no quiero ser rey, quiero explorar el mundo, pero mamá y papá a fuerzas me educan para que lo sea"

"Dimelo a mi, tu papá no ha parado de entrenarme con respecto a los modales, eso digamos que no me gusta tanto, pero a fuerzas me dice que si voy a ser tu esposa, a fuerza nesecito aprender eso y creeme, aun me cuesta trabajo aprender que tu mamá es zurda"

"A veces quisiera no tener que depender de mis padres"

En ese momento detras de ellos empezo a aparecer un portal circularles giratorios de chispas naranjas.

Andy creo 2 cuchillas de hielo con sus manos y Birgit desenvaino su espada que traia colgada de la cintura.

Del portal salio la mujer idéntica a Elsa, ojos azules muy penetrantes, piel pálida, traía una capa azul oscuro, un traje negro, una corona plateada con una joya azul pero a diferencia de Elsa, esta mujer tenia el cabello negro.

Una vez que la mujer estaba en la habitacion, el portal detras de ella se cerro.

"Vaya vaya tacubaya, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi" respondio la reina malvada de hielo

"Y usted quien es?" pregunto Andy

"No me conoces, pero yo a ti si... hijo" respondio la reina de las nieves

El platinado se extraño por eso.

"Claro que no, no se quien seas pero de esta no sales viva" respondio Andy

Andy y Birgit se dispusieron a atacarla pero en eso la malvada reina de las nieves lanzo un potente brillo que les cego la vista.

El brillo se disipo y no habia rastro de Andy y de Birgit.

La reina malvada de las nieves camino y vio desde el balcón de la fortaleza el paisaje arendelliano.

"Alfin en casa" sonrio la reina de manera malvada

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICOS Y UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR**

En ese momento detras de ellos empezo a aparecer un portal circularles giratorios de chispas naranjas.

Andy creo 2 cuchillas de hielo con sus manos y Birgit desenvaino su espada que traia colgada de la cintura.

Del portal salio la mujer idéntica a Elsa, ojos azules muy penetrantes, piel pálida, traía una capa azul oscuro, un traje negro, una corona plateada con una joya azul pero a diferencia de Elsa, esta mujer tenia el cabello negro.

Una vez que la mujer estaba en la habitacion, el portal detras de ella se cerro.

"Vaya vaya tacubaya, has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi" respondio la reina malvada de hielo

"Y usted quien es?" pregunto Andy

"No me conoces, pero yo a ti si... hijo" respondio la reina de las nieves

El platinado se extraño por eso.

"Claro que no, no se quien seas pero de esta no sales viva" respondio Andy

Andy y Birgit se dispusieron a atacarla pero en eso la malvada reina de las nieves lanzo un potente brillo que les cego la vista.

El brillo se disipo y no habia rastro de Andy y de Birgit.

La reina malvada de las nieves camino y vio desde el balcón de la fortaleza el paisaje arendelliano.

"Al fin en casa" sonrio la reina de manera malvada

La malvada reina habia salido de la fortaleza de hielo, apenas cruzo la puerta el gigante de nieve asi como Frans le empezaron a gruñir a la malvada reina.

"Ay pero que animal tan adorable eres, te veraz muy bien en mi coleccion" repondio la reina malvada

En ese momento la reina malvada de las nieves de sus manos lanzo su magia congelante al animalito.

"Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?" pregunto la malvada reina ahora con una esfera de nieve en la mano la cual tenia por dentro agua y una miniatura del castillo de hielo y afuera el animalito intentando escapar.

Despues de ver al animal encerrado en la esfera de nieve, la reina volteo y tomo control del gigante se nieve con tan solo mirarlo cuando esta intento atacarla.

"Oh, como extrañe este lugar"

Momentos despues la malvada reina de las nieves llegaba al valle de las rocas teniendo a Malvavisco como su guardaespaldas personal.

"Oppker, sal ya, sal ya, dondequiera que estés" decía la malvada reina

Sin embargo no había rastro de los trolls de piedra.

"No se esconderán tan fácil" respondió la malvada reina utilizando sus poderes para luego descubrir que todo el clan estaba oculto dentro de un campo de fuerza invisible magico "Ahi están"

En ese momento la malvada reina de las nieves creo filosas cuchillas de hielo y las lanzo hacia el campo de fuerza.

De un momento a otro el campode fuerza desaparecio y los trolls quedaron al descubierto.

"Ya los vi" dijo la malvada reina burlonamente

"Sabia que aparecerias tarde o temprano" exclamo Oppker

"Ay Oppker, no saber cuanto te extrañe, y ahora estoy ahi, con tu gran convencion de payasos" se burlo la malvada reina de las nieves

Todo el clan troll se dispuso a atacar a la malvada reina pero esta con su potente ataque congelante convirtió en estatuas de hielo a todo el clan troll.

"Oh, yo se lo que se siente perder, sentir en lo mas hondo que tienen razón y fallar de todos modos" respondio la malvada reina caminando entre las estatuas de los trolls "Témanle, huyánle. Al final el destino siempre llega, y yo... ya vine"

En ese momento la malvada reina vio desde una esfera de cristal a todo el reino de Arendelle.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle, Elsa miraba con atencion la pintura en donde estaban sus difuntos padres.

"Ay mamá y papá, si tan solo estuvieran aqui me dirian que hacer, Andy solo se la pasa metiendose en problemas, ustedes tenian mas experiencia con Anna y conmigo" decia Elsa

"Claro, si consideras el fracaso como experiencia" dijo una voz femenina

"Quien dijo eso!?" pregunto Elsa volteando bruscamente hacia todas partes.

En ese momento una risa sinietra sono por la habitacion.

"El pasado puede doler pero, tal y como yo lo veo, no quieres huir de él o aprender, y pensar que yo fui quien le dio un giro de 360 grados a la tuya" volvio a decir esa voz

"Te ordeno quien quiera que seas, que salgas dondequiera que estes, tengo poderes de hielo y no temo en usarlos" exclamo Elsa

"Oh Elsa, mi querida Elsa, la vida no es un deporte de mirones. Si pasas el tiempo observando, verás tu vida pasar y tú te quedarás atrás" volvio a decir esa voz

"Quien eres? y donde estas? si eres tan valiente hazte presente!" exclamo Elsa

"Detras de ti" respondio aquella voz

Elsa volteo y vio que a tan solo unos metros de ella estaba una mujer idéntica a ella, ojos azules muy penetrantes, piel pálida, traía una capa azul oscuro, un traje negro, una corona plateada con una joya azul pero a diferencia de la soberana, esta mujer tenia el cabello negro.

"Ya te olvidaste de mi?" pregunto la malvada reina de las nieves.

"Quien eres? y que haces aqui con malvavisco?" pregunto Elsa retrocediendo

"Sip, no cabe duda que si te olvidaste de mi" opino la malvada reina de las nieves

"Tu no eres real, tu no eres real" decia Elsa lanzando ataques congelantes los cuales la malvada reina desviaba sin mucho esfuerzo "Esto no es posible"

"Querida, no tienes idea de lo que es posible" respondio la malvada reina

En ese momento la reina malvada de las nieves de sus manos lanzo su magia congelante a la reina Elsa.

"Nooooooooooo!" grito Elsa mientras recibia aquel potente ataque

"Ya no eres tan ruda verdad?" pregunto la malvada reina ahora con su esfera de nieve en la mano donde ahora tenia a Elsa encerrada

Sin embargo, Hans, Anna y Kristoff aparecieron detras de la malvada reina ya que el sonoro grito de Elsa llamo la atenicon de los 3.

"Oh, pero si son los tontos" opino La malvada reina burlonamente

"Donde esta Elsa? y que hiciste con Ella?!" exclamo Hans desenvainando su espada

"Oh, solo la envie a un lugar mejor... y tu iras con ella" respondio la malvada reina

De un momento a otro, la malvada reina de las nieves lanzo su magia congelante a Hans.

Anna y Kristoff fueron mas rapidos y se echaron a correr.

Regresando con la malvada reina, la mujer levanto su esfera de cristal y vio que ya tenia a Hans capturado.

"Van 3, quedan 2" respondio la malvada reina

Mientras tanto, Anna y Kristoff corrian como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos para huir de la malvada reina.

"Tenemos que ir por las niñas, hay que sacarlas de aqui!" decia Anna

"Tu ve por ellas, en unos minutos te alcanzo" respondio Kristoff quitandoles 2 espadas a 2 de las armaduras

"Que vas a hacer?" pregunto Anna

"Voy a distraer a esa bruja" respondio Kristoff "Tu ve por las niñas y por Sven, los vere en el puente que da al pueblo, si no me ven ahi, huyan, huyan lo mas lejos que puedan"

"No, no nos iremos sin ti" respondio Anna

"Hagan lo que les digo, no se cuanto tiempo la podre distraer" respondio Kristoff

Anna no dijo nada.

"Ya vayanse!" exclamo Kristoff

Anna se despidio de Kristoff con un beso en los labios y salio corriendo a la habitacion de las niñas dejando a Kristoff solo.

En ese momento la malvada reina aparecio a pocos metros del rubio.

"Asi te queria agarrar vieja bruja" respondio Kristoff

Con un grito sonoro el rubio se lanzo a atacar a la malvada reina, pero esta fue mas rapida que el y lanzo su magia congelante para despues levantar su esfera de nieve y revelar que ahora tenia capturado a Kristoff junto a Hans, Elsa y Frans.

Anna por otro lado habia llegado a la habitacion de sus hijas.

"Elli, Kristy, despierten, tenemos que irnos de aqui!" exclamo Anna sacudiendo las camas de sus 2 hijas.

"Y ahora que sucede mamá?" pregunto Kristy somnolienta

"Tenemos que irnos de aqui, estamos bajo ataque" decia Anna

Ellinor y Kristy agarraron todo lo que pudieron y salieron de la habitacion junto con su madre.

Al salir vieron como desde lejos la malvada reina convertia a los guardias del castillo en estatuas de hielo.

"No puede ser, debemos irnos, rapido!" exclamo Anna

Sin embargo la reina de las nieves se estaba acercando.

Al cabo de unos seggundos Anna y sus 2 hijas entraban a la habitacion de Elsa y Hans, Anna cerro la puerta para luego ir a la pared donde estaba un espejo para despues removerlo y revelar la entrada de un pasillo secreto.

"Me puedes decir que esta sucediendo mamá?" pregunto Ellinor

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, entren ahi, estos tuneles las llevaran a los establos donde esta Sven y el trineo, vayan por el, y las vere en unos minutos en el puente, si no me ven llegar, huyan de aqui y no miren atras" respondio Anna metiendo a sus 2 hijas al tunel

"Pero a donde vas mamá?" pregunto Kristy

"No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, ustedes solo huyan de aqui" respondio Anna candole un quinque con una vela encendida a Ellinor para despues cerrar la entrada del tunel

"Esto no me gusta" opino Kristy

"Lo se, a mi tampoco, pero ya oiste a mamá, debemos ir a los establos" respondio Ellinor

Mientras tanto con la cobriza, Anna salio de la habitacion de su hermana mayor e inento huir por los pasillos, pero al cabo de unos segundos llego a una seccion del catstillo en donde habian 4 pasillos, uno frente a ella, 2 a los costados y uno detras de ella que es por donde llego.

Sin embargo Anna se morifico al ver que en el fondo del pasillo que estaba frente a ella, se encontraba la malvada reina de las nieves caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Anna por instinto intento irse al de la derecha pero estaba igual, en el fondo del pasillo se encontraba la malvada reina de las nieves caminando lentamente hacia ella.

Por lo tanto Anna intento huir por el de atras pero el resultado fue ver a la misma reina malvada acercandose.

Anna intento huir por el pasillo donde llego pero lo que vio fue a la reina de las nieves acercandose.

Sin importar a que pasillo volteara, en cada uno, Anna veia a la malvada reina de las nieves acercandose a ella, lo cual la empezo a asustar.

Hasta que la malvada reina estando a unos pasos de Anna, lanzo su magia congelante para despues levantar su esfera de nieve y revelar que ahora tenia capturado a Anna junto a Kristoff, Hans, Elsa y Frans.

"Hace 20 años, que sueño con ustedes, que tengo antojo de ustedes, los extrañe, ahora, yo soy la nueva reina de Arendelle"

Mientras tanto, Ellinor y Kristy habian llegado a los establos en donde Sven y Citron descanzaban.

"Yo me subo en Sven, tu en Citron" respondio Ellinor

En ese momento el suelo empezaba a congelarse.

"Esto es malo" respondio Ellinor

Momentos despues, ambas princesas salian del castillo montadas en el reno y el caballo respectivamente mientras el castillo de Arendelle comenzaba a congelarse

"Oye, tenemos que avisarles a los chicos!" opino Kristy

"Solo espero que tu idea no nos acabe matando" opino Ellinor

Ambas princesas corrieron hacia las casas de los amigos de Andy a advertirles.

"Tu ve con Ken, Ed y Angelita, yo ire por Ostein" respondio Ellinor

Al cabo de un rato, Kristy llego primero a Casa de Angelita quien estaba casada con Ed y en espera de un bebé.

"Angelita! Ed! despierten!" exclamo Kristy entrando por una ventana

"Kristy?" pero que haces aqui y a estas horas?" pregunto Angelita quien tenia solo unos meses de embarazo

"Debemos irnos de aqui! estamos bajo ataque!" exclamo Kristy

"Que dices?" pregunto Ed

"Debemos irnos de aqui! estamos bajo ataque!" exclamo Kristy "Hay Que ir por Ken Tambien"

Al cabo de unos minutos Kristy y Ellinor se reunieron.

"Me podrian explicar porque me despertaron? estaba en mi sueño de belleza" reclamo Ostein con fastidio

En ese momento un fuerte aire salio disparado del castillo y el pueblo de Arendelle se empezo a congelar.

"Debemos irnos!" exclamo Ellinor

Ellinor, Kristy, Ken, Angelita, Ed y Ostein se echaron a correr montados sobre Sven y Citron lo mas rapido posible para huir de Arendelle mientras este se congelaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los chicos junto con los animales abordadon uno de los barcos.

"Solo espero que este polvillo que me dieron los trolls para hacer que los barcos avancen mas rapido funcione" opino Ellinor

La rubia Bjorman subio hasta el mastil y saco un pequeño costal de donde saco un polvillo dorado y lo echo a las velas del barco lo cual lo hizo avanzar velozmente hasta que quedaron a una distancia segura, sin embargo al voltear, vieron que Arendelle estaba completamente congelado.

"No puede ser" respondio Kristy derramando lagrimas.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICOS Y UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR**

Andy caia en un profundo vacio, no podia ver nada, su vista estaba nublada, parecia que su caida no tenia fin.

Hasta que derepente, la caida llego a su fin y el platinado termino cayendo en agua con una gran cantidad de basura flotando.

Apenas Andy reacciono y empezo a nadar hasta llegar al cuerpo de tierra mas cercano a el.

Al salir del agua, el platinado se sacudio el agua y la suciedad que se le habia embarrado para luego ver que estaba en medio de un basurero y no habia rastro alguno de su prometida.

"Birgit! Birgit! Birgit donde estas?!" gritaba Andy a todo pulmon

No hubo contestacion, sin embargo un fuerte viento le llego a Andy resultaba ser una especie de vehiculo aéreo que aterrizo a pocos metros de el, una vez que aterrizo, del vehiculo salio un grupo de personas con unas vestimentas bastante extrañas.

"Eres peleador? o comida?" pregunto uno de los individuos que habian salido del vehiculo aereo

"Solo voy de paso" respondio Andy

"Entonces si es comida" sonrio el sujeto

"Perdon?!" pregunto Andy indignado

"Muchachos llevenselo y tambien apliquenle un 3 4 en el 11 y 12" respondio el sujeto

El resto de aquel grupo fue hacia Andy.

"Ok ustedes lo pidieron" respondio Andy

Acto seguido, el platinado creo 2 filosas cuchillas de hielo y empezo a defenderse aquellos individuos, sin embargo el que habia preguntado, tenia un arma y con ella le lanzo al principe una red con pelo de esfinge para inhibir sus poderes.

Cuando la red cayo sobre Andy, sus poderes desaparecieron, y su cabello platinado cambio a castaño oscuro como el de su difunta abuela Idun, mas aparte, la red lo empezo a electrocutar haciendolo retorcerse en el suelo.

Estando Andy en el suelo, el grupo de individuos empezaron a patearlo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento aterrizo otro vehiculo aéreo enfrente de ellos, y los indivuduos dejaron de patear a Andy.

Del vehiculo bajo un joven de 17 años, cabello castaño rubio y ojos verdes yestaba vestido con ropa de principe color morado con detalles en amarillo.

"El es mio" respondio el chico quien tenia acento aleman

"Pero si ya lo tenemos" reclamo uno de los sujetos

"Entonces... yo los atacare a ustedes" respondio el chico acercandose

"Perfecto, mas comida" respondio el lider "Muchachos llevenselo y tambien apliquenle un 3 4 en el 11 y 12"

"Ok, me dejaron sin alternativa" respondio el chico

En ese momento el chico aleman, creo un escudo magico con forma de un sol y de repente lanzo un rayo de luz solar del esqudo que incinero a todos los individuos que estaban atacando a Andy.

Andy con dificultad se quito la red de encima y sus poderes congelantes volvieron y su cabello regreso a su habitual color rubio platinado.

"Gracias por eso, quien quiera que seas" opino Andy poniendose de pie

El chico aleman no dijo nada, simplemente le arrojo un dardo tranquilizante al platinado en el cuello el cual le coloco un implante para electrocutarlo, cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Todo para Andy se habia vuelto borroso, con la poca energia que le quedaba, medio logro abrir los ojos solo para ver que el chico Aleman lo estaba arrastrando por los pies.

Andy desperto y vio que estaba amarrado a una silla mientras pasaba a travez de una especie de pasaje que tenia luces estroboscopicas.

"Bienvenido, ahora estas en casa en donde no hay marcha atras, vienes de un lugar donde todos te temen, donde todos voltean hacia ti, y no solo porque es diferente, si no porque eres una bendicion en este mundo, solo que ellos no quieren verte, pero aqui, solo vemos lo bueno de ti, pero que es este lugar? la respuesta es Baybiron, Baybiron se encuentra en los limites de lo conocido y desconocido, donde personas diferentes como tu, perdidas y sin amor llegan para ser aceptados, aqui en Baybiron eres importante, eres valioso, aqui todos te aman" decia una voz

"Pero que es esto?" pregunto Andy confundido

"Y nadie te ama mas que el Rey Ivar y la reina Astrid, Siendo los unicos humanos ordiarios aqui, ellos crearon este lugar para seres magicos, al igual que la contienda de campeones, si antes no eras nadie, ahora eres alguien" continuaba esa voz mientras Andy empezaba a asustarse "Eres la propiedad del rey Ivar y la reina Astrid, prepartate, porque estas por conocer al rey Ivar y a la reina Astrid..."

"Ahhhhhhh!" grito Andy agudamente para descubrir que estaba en un cuarto rodeado de personas.

Frente al platinado estaban un hombre y una mujer mayor, ambos traian ropa de la realeza y traian coronas.

"Mhm mhm mhm" dijo el rey

Andy solo lo miraba confundido.

"Es maravilloso, es un el verdad?" pregunto la reina al chico aleman

El chico solo asentio con la cabeza.

"Oh si, adoro cuando nos traes ejemplares tan valiosos" opino la reina Astrid

"¿Qué has traído hoy? Dime…" pregunto el rey Ivar

"Un contendiente" respondió el chico aleman

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" pregunto Andy

El rey y la reina se acercaron al platinado y lo vieron fijamente.

"Ten muchacho, tu recompensa, estoy seguro de que con esto tendras todo lo que se nesecita para tu boda con nuestra nieta" respondio el rey Ivar dandole al chico aleman un pequeño costal lleno de monedas

"Esperen un minuto, no estoy en venta" decia Andy mientras intentaba liberarse.

En ese momento el rey volvió a activar el dispositivo mágico que estaba en el cuello de Andy para electrocutarlo.

"Permiteme presentarnos, somos los reyes Ivar y Astrid, reyes de Baybiron y creadores de la contienda de campeones" decia Ivar mientras llevaba a Andy a una especie de salon donde habia musica medio extraña y muchas personas hablando.

"Le pido que me libere, tengo que regresar a Arendelle de inmediato" decia Andy intentando liberarse liberando copos de nieve "Soy el principe del hielo"

"Ascodelle" se burlo el rey Ivar y empezo a conducir la musica

Andy ya no dijo nada, sin embargo le parecio oir una voz conocida, al voltear vio que se trataba de Birgit muy bien vestida hablando con un grupo de chicas.

"Oye, Birgit, Birgit!" exclamo Andy llamando la atencion de su prometida

Birgit volteo y al ver a Andy se sorprendio, por lo que se levanto y fue hacia el.

"Andy? pero como?" pregunto la chica

"Como que que? como es que estas aqui?" pregunto Andy

"Llegue aqui hace una semana, unos reyes llamados Astrid e Ivar me encontraron y me adoptaron, tu porque estas atado?" pregunto Birgit

"Como que porque estoy atado ni que mi prima bailando en la fuente del centro!" se quejo Andy

"Porque hablan sin nosotros?" preguntaron los reyes Ivar y Astrid apareciendo

"Ahhhh!" gritaron Andy y Birgit

"Estaba pidiendole que me sacara de este incomodo confinamiento" reclamo Andy

"Jamas lo habia visto" mintio Birgit

"Es mi prometida" reclamo Andy

"Oh amor joven, me recuerda cuando te sobaba por detras" dijo Astrid a Ivar

"Perdon?" pregunto Ivar

"Atras de los jardines de la casa de mi mamá despues de que mi papá me dijo que eras un bueno para nada y que mejor debi casarme con el Duque de Weaselton" decia Astrid

"Pero de que hablas mujer si cuando te conoci tu papá ya se habia muerto" reclamo Ivar

"Ah no eras tu? ay pero que distraida, te confundi" rio Astrid

"Ay no puede ser" se quejo Ivar

Andy y Birgit solo se miraron incomodos por la escena tan inesperada.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA CHICOS Y UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR**

"Oh amor joven, me recuerda cuando te sobaba por detras" dijo Astrid a Ivar

"Perdon?" pregunto Ivar

"Atras de los jardines de la casa de mi mamá despues de que mi papá me dijo que eras un bueno para nada y que mejor debi casarme con el Duque de Weaselton" decia Astrid

"Pero de que hablas mujer si cuando te conoci tu papá ya se habia muerto" reclamo Ivar

"Ah no eras tu? ay pero que distraida, te confundi" rio Astrid

"Ay no puede ser" se quejo Ivar

Andy y Birgit solo se miraron incomodos por la escena tan inesperada.

El rey Ivar no dijo nada y jalo una palanca que estaba a su izquierda que abrio una compuerta que dejo caer al platinado de la silla hacia un agujero.

"Foco fundido nivel 2!" grito Andy al empezar a caer

"Andy!" exclamo Birgit

Andy quedo en caida libre hasta que al cabo de unos segundos impacto sobre un piso de piedra.

"Auch! creo que se me rompio algo" se quejo Andy antes de desmayarse.

Todo se habia vuelto oscuro para el platinado, hasta que poco a poco empezo a despertar.

"Ughh que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Andy parpadeando lentamente

"Ten mucho cuidado cuando te levantes, tienes suerte de ser magico, si no fuera asi, no habrias sobrevivido a ese impacto" respondio una voz femenina

La vista de Andy se aclaro y vio que lo veian 4 personas, la primera era un chico de 25 años, cabello rubio y de traje azul con circulos rojos en el pecho y hombros, la segunda era una chica de 19 años, cabello negro con ligeros mechones verdes, ojos negros y rasgados y vestida con un traje verde con amarillo, el tercero era una niña de 14 años, cabello castaño y corto a la altura del cuello y con ropa muy colorida y por ultimo un chico de tez ligeramente morena, cabello castaño y un afro.

"Donde estoy?" pregunto Andy incorporandose

"Ah pues estas en una celda ¿tu crees?" dijo el del afro moviendo la cabeza de arria hacia abajo repetidamente

En eso Andy recordo como habia terminado ahi.

"No puede ser, oigan! saquenme de aqui!" gritaba Andy hacia el conducto por donde cayo e incluso intentando congelar la pared para poder escalar.

"Nadie puede salir de aqui niño, la celda esta sellada magneticamente con magia, aunque intentemos usar nuestros poderes, no sirven de nada" dijo el chico de traje azul y circulos rojos

"Ah, con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejo Andy para luego voltear a ver a los 4 chicos

"Eres el recien llegado, no te preocupes, aqui entre todos nos llevamos bien" dijo la niña

"Hay alguna forma de salir?" pregunto Andy

"Mañana, como eres el recien llegado, el dia de mañana por la noches los reyes te enviaran a la arena para que pelees contra su nieta" respondio la chica de verde con amarillo

"Si y si ganas, podras ser libre, ¿tu crees?" dijo el del afro

"Y ustedes han vencido a la nieta de los reyes?" pregunto Andy

"No, por eso seguimos aqui, ¿tu crees?" agrego el del afro

"Ay no puede ser! entonces si pierdo mañana voy a quedar peor que mi mamá cuando mis abuelos la encerraron en su habitacion por 13 años" se quejo Andy sentandose en el suelo

"Ah no te preocupes, tu si la vas a poder vencer, porque eres el primero que llega y que tiene poderes de hielo, ¿tu crees?" respondio el del afro

"De verdad?" pregunto Andy

"Si, aunque quien sabe, no te podemos garantizar nada, nosotros que si conocemos a la nieta de los reyes, te podemos decir que es pero bien salvaje y sanguinaria" respondio la chica de verde con amarillo mientras ella y el resto se sentaban

"Ah si? porque lo dicen?" pregunto Andy

"Antes el no era asi de tarado" dijo la niña señalando al del afro

"Pero porque no, nos dices quien eres? digo, por si es que no sobrevives mañana, ¿tu crees?" sugirio el del afro

"Ay ya que, mi nombre es Principe Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle y Las Islas del sur, hijo de la reina Elsa de Arendelle y el Principe Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur" respondio Andy

"Eres un principe?" preguntaron la chica de verde con amarillo y el chico del afro

"Si, tu crees?" respondio Andy imitando de forma sarcastica al del afro

"Pero si eres un principe, como terminaste aqui?" pregunto la chica menor

"Una mujer loca con poderes de hielo como los mios pero de cabello negro nos teletransporto a mi prometida y a mi a este lugar" opino Andy "Y no se que rayos este haciendo en mi casa, ojala mis padres esten bien, y ya que lo mencione, creo que no debi hablarle a mi mamá asi la ultima vez que la vi"

"Ah no te preocupes, si vences a la nieta de los reyes, podras salir de aqui con tu prometida, ¿tu crees?" respondio el chico del afro

"Eso espero, porque cuando la conozca, me las va a pagar... le voy a apretar el cuello poco a poco... hasta ver como la luz de sus ojos se extingue... se le sale la lengua y se le escurran los mocos... pero dejando eso a un lado, quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Andy

"Yo soy Ikaris, tengo poderes de volar y proyectar energía cósmica en forma de rayos desde mis ojos y destellos de mis manos y si sufro un daño severo me puedo regenerar" explico el chico de traje azul y circulos rojos "Y tambien me encargo de que esta bola de tontos no se maten entre ellos"

"Y aun asi no puedes vencer a la nieta de los reyes?" pregunto Andy

"No, en mi ultimo enfrentamiento ella me golpeo y me dejo herido a tal grado que me tomo una semana recuperarme" respondio Ikaris

"Eh... ok?" opino Andy

"Yo soy Pom, y tengo la habilidad de la empátia, para ayudar a dormir a los que llegan para que se recuperen, aunque también soy capaz para detectar otras emociones cuando hago contacto con alguien" respondio la chica de verde con amarillo poniendo su mano en la frente de Andy "Tu, te sientes solo, de niño sufriste una gran tragedia, te robaron a tu hermana no es asi? estoy segura de que algun dia te reencontraras con ella"

"Eso fue tierno... y aterrador" opino Andy

"Yo soy Plutarco, ¿tu crees?" dijo el del afro

"Y que poderes tienes?" pregunto Andy

"Ah ninguno, ¿tu crees?" dijo Plutarco

"Como que ninguno? entonces como es que sigues vivo si te enfrentaste a la nieta de los reyes?" pregunto Andy

"Pues no lo se, ¿tu crees?" dijo Plutarco

"Disculpalo, pero la nieta de los reyes lo dejo mal de la cabeza" dijo la niña menor "Yo soy Jane, y puedo mover las cosas con la mente, lo malo es que viene con un efecto secundario, uso mis poderes y me empieza a sangrar la nariz"

Andy simplemente no supo que decir, a juzgar lo que habian vivido sus nuevos compañeros, no sabia lo que le esperaba al dia siguiente.

"Y como terminaron aqui?" pregunto Andy

"Yo intenté comenzar una revolución... pero no imprimí suficientes panfletos, ¿tu crees?" respondio Plutarco

"A mi me robaron de mi papá, y lo mataron frente a mi" dijo Jane

"A mi mis padres me abandonaron" dijo Ikaris

"A mi me vendieron" respondio Pom

"No se preocupen, si mañana gano, me encargare de sacarlos de aqui" dijo Andy estoy seguro de que en Arendelle tendran un buen hogar

Al dia siguiente Andy a pesar que tenia sus poderes para atacar, tambien buscaba proteccion fisica.

"Creen que esto funcione?" pregunto Andy mientras sostenia una extraña armadura de madera con picos

"Solo si quieres abrazar vampiros que se estan abrazando" opino Jane

"Ah, si mi mamá me viera seguro le daria el ataque al saber que voy a pelear en una arena de gladiadores" opino Andy

"Tu madre la reina Elsa?" pregunto Ikaris

"Si, ella y papá siempre vieron por mi, aun cuando se robaron a mi hermana, pero la ultima vez que los vi no fui amable con ellos, solo espero que esten bien, no se que tanto destrozo haya causado esa reina de las nieves" dijo Andy

En ese momento el platinado se dio cuenta de que afuera de los vestidores estaba el mismo chico que lo capturo.

"Ese fue el que me trajo aqui" respondio Andy señalando al chico aleman

"Ah si, ten cuidado con los de Corona, ya no son tan amistosos como antes" opino Ikaris

"El es de Corona?" pregunto Andy

"Si, yo que tu, no me acercaria, ¿tu crees?" respondio Plutarco

Andy no hizo caso y fue a llamarle la atencion al chico aleman que lo caputro.

"Oye tu! ven aqui, nesecito hablar contigo" exclamo Andy intentando llamar la aatencion del chico aleman "Oye!"

"Oye" dijo el chico aleman levantando el dispositivo para electrocutar al platinado

"Arendelle esta en problemas, la reina de las nieves ha invadido el reino" dijo Andy

El chico aleman no hizo caso y siguio con sus asuntos, sin embargo una de sus mangas se movio y dejo en visto que en el hombro tenia un tatuaje del iconico simbolo del sol de Corona y ese tatuaje solo lo tenian los de la realeza.

"Pero si eres mi primo Kurt, mi tia Anna me hablo mucho de ti" opino Andy

"Ya terminaste?" pregunto Kurt con fastidio

"Necesito que me saques de aquí, una loca reina de las nieves ha invadido Arendelle, y no se lo que esa loca haya hecho allá" respondió Andy mientras Kurt se alejaba

"Oye, cerebro de iceberg, tu sigues!" grito uno de los guardias a Andy

"Vamos Kurt, tienes que ayudarme, tu madre es prima de mi madre y de mi tia, y sabes que Corona es un valioso aliado para Arendelle" dijo Andy

Kurt volteo y regreso con el platinado.

"Escúchame bien, Corona ya no es aliado de Arendelle, desde que tu querida madre se caso con el principe de las islas del sur, ellos rompieron alianzas con mi reino, asi no cuentes con mi ayuda!" reclamo Kurt

En ese momento 2 de los guardias agarraron a Andy y le pusieron cadenas para cubrirle las manos

"Que? No espera!" grito Andy mientras era arrastrado por los guardias "Noooo!"

Llego el momento del espectaculo, una gran cantidad de gente estaba reunida en las gradas de la arena para el enfrentamiento.

Del centro de la arena salio una proyeccion holografica del rey Ivar.

"Hola, como estan todos? esta es una gran noche, ¿se divierten?" pregunto Ivar "Demosle un aplauso a todos los competidores que perdieron la vida esta noche"

Desde un vehiculo aereo, Kurt veia el espectaculo acompañado de su camaleon mascota.

"A esto es a lo que han venido, y yo tambien" decia el holograma de Ivar

Desde su palco, Birgit quien traia un fino vestido color purpura y la reina Astrid veian la presentacion.

Por otro lado, los prisionesos, entre ellos Ikaris, Plutarco, Jane y Pom veian el evento desde unas jaulas que se encontraban debajo de las gradas.

"De este lado, denle la bienvenida al recien llegado" decia Ivar mientras que una compuerta del lado izquierdo se empieza a abrir "El es el principe del hielo, tengan cuidado, sus manos arrojan sus copos de nieve

Andy salio de compuerta con un traje de gladiador color plateado oscuro con detalles y una capa en azul, con marcas de pintura azul en la cara, con el cabello corto de los lados, y con un casco con alas en la mano derecha el platinado veia a su alrededor mientras era abucheado por el publico.

Birgit lo veia desde su palco.

"Espero que si puedas vencer a la nieta de los reyes" penso la castaña

En ese momento empezaron a volar fuegos artificiales color rojo, el público empieza a emocionarse.

Andy se colocó su casco con alas y se preparó en posición de pelea.

"Es la hora del evento principal" respondió Ivar

En ese momento se empieza a abrir la compuerta que estaba enfrente de Andy.

"Y ahora, con ustedes, les presento a la hechicera, la princesa..."

En ese momento la compuerta explota y sale una chica de quince años, pelirroja, de ojos verdes, nariz delgada, alta, y traía puesto una vestimenta de hechicera que consistía de un vestido corto de color rojo, con un corseé marrón y ajustado en donde traía varias cintas de cuero color marrón con objetos en dorado, en la cintura traía colgado un anillo doble, unas botas rojas y en la espalda traía una capa con cuello color rojo oscuro con broches dorados, y por último, su cuerpo emitía una especie de aura color rosa intenso y rojo.

"Helena!" grito la chica pelirroja

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" exclamo Andy sonriendo

El público y la reina se extrañaron por eso.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" opino Birgit sorprendía

Birgit intenta irse, pero es detenida por el rey Ivar.

"Oye oye oye, a donde vas?" la detiene Ivar regresandola a su lugar

Devuelta en la arena, el publico le lanza ovaciones a Helena mientras ella lo agradece.

"Oigan! ¡Ella y yo nos conocemos! ¡Ella es mi hermana menor!" exclamo Andy llamando la atención de los reyes

Ivar y Astrid miraron confundidos a Birgit y esta no dijo nada.

Devuelta en la arena.

"¡Birgit! ¡Mira quién es!" exclamo Andy

La castaña solo miro a Helena sin decir nada.

Devuelta a la arena, Andy intentaba hablar con Birgit.

"Helena, no puedo creer que estés viva, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, nuestros padres te dieron por desaparecida, pero yo sabia que estabas ahi en alguna parte, ¿Helena? Hey Helena!" exclamo Andy

La pelirroja miro con rabia a Andy.

"Helea, ¡Hey Helena! ¡Soy Andy!" Exclamo Andy retrocediendo

Helena corrió velozmente hacia Andy y de un momento a otro creo un lazo mágico del que salían chispas rosas y atrapo a Andy y lo lanzo contra una pared de la arena.

Andy aturdido por el golpe se levantó.

"Ah genial, lo que me faltaba, mi propia hermana no me reconoce y me quiere matar"

En cuanto el platinado se levantó, y creó 2 espadas de hielo.

"Helena, no quiero lastimarte, pero no me dejaste otra opción" respondió Andy corriendo hacia su hermana

Mientras Andy corría, le lanzo sus 2 espadas de hielo a Helena, pero ella las detuvo frente a ella con la mente, después de eso, Helena dividió las espadas en varios fragmentos y los lanzo contra su hermano.

"¡Con un demonio, lo que faltaba!" se quejo Andy haciendo todo lo posible por esquivar aquellas filosas cuchillas

Con un salto mortal, Andy esquivo el contrataque de su hermanae intento aprisionarla en un bloque de hielo, pero ella con un escudo magico se protegio.

Acto seguido Helena con su poder de telequinesis levanto unas piedras que se encontraban cerca de ella y las empezo a lanzar a su hermano mayor.

Andy se doblo hacia atras y esquivo las piedras, sin embargo una de ellas alcanzo a abrirle una herida en la frente cosa que lo derribo.

"Ahora si ya me enfade" gruño Andy

Acto seguido el platinado corrio y creo una rampa de hielo y empezo a deslizarse mientras rodeaba a su hermana para congelar todos sus ataques hasta que creo una pared de hielo detras de su hermana.

"Perdoname Helena" dijo Andy antes de tirarle la pared de hielo encima a su hermana.

Todo el publico se quedo en silencio, incluyendo a los reyes.

"Que?" pregunto el rey Ivar desconcertado

Andy bajo de su rampa de hielo y se acerco a la pared derribada la cual se empezaba a romper.

De un momento a otro la pared de hielo se rompio y Helena salio disparada de ahi y se lanzo contra Andy acorralandolo contra el suelo, ya con eso, Helena empieza a golpear fuertemente a Andy, el al no poder defenderse, entra en una especie de trance en donde ve flashasos de sus padres, de las manos del platinado, empieza a salir una especie de aura color azul claro hasta que sus ojos empiezan a emitir brillo propio color azul claro y con un potente ataque, Andy saca volando a su hermana menor.

Despues de eso, Andy empieza a levitar de suelo y su aura se intensifica hasta tomar la forma de un lobo con alas y garras de aquila.

"Madre santa!" opino Birgit soprendida

Helena por su parte se reincorporo y al ver ese cambio se soprendio.

"Con que quieres jugar rudo eh?" pregunto Helena

Acto seguido, la pelirroja empezo a levitar, sus ojos empezaron emitir brillo propio color rosado y de su cuerpo empezo salir una especie de aura color rosa con rojo que lentamente cambio a la apariencia de una potente flama anaranjada con amarillo que al cabo de unos segundos tomo la forma de un ave fenix.

Andy y Helena con esas transformaciones se miraron unos segundos y se echaron a correr y con un salto chocaron sus ataques ocasionando una potente explosion en medio de la arena cegando la los espectadores.

Al cabo de unos segundos el brillo se disipo, Helena yacía en el piso y al levantarse vio que a pocos metros de ella estaba Andy intacto como si no hubiese sufrido ningun daño.

En ese momento la multitud empezo a alabar a Andy gritando su nombre.

Ivar y Astrid veian intranquilos la escena.

Helena volvio a activar sus poderes mientras veia como Andy lentamente se acercaba a ella.

Andy estando a pocos pasos de atacar a Helena empezo a ser electrocutado por los reyes con el dispositivo que tenia en el cuello, cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Helena sonrio al ver que ahora tenia la ventaja y se lanzo al cielo para regresar y con potente ataque, noquear a Andy...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICOS ESTA VEZ NO ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, Y SI, YA SE QUE ACABA DE PASAR, PERO QUIERO DESEARLES A MIS COMPATRIOTAS MEXICANOS FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS.**

Mientras tanto, varios kilometros lejos de ahi, en el barco, Ellinor, Kristy, Ken, Ed, Angelita y Ostein se recuperaban del ataque.

"No puede ser, como Arendelle pudo terminar asi?" decia Angelita

"Por lo menos tuvimos suerte en sacarlos de ahi a tiempo, lo unico malo, es que nuestros padres ahorita deben estar convertidos en estatuas de hielo" reclamo Ostein

"No nos mires como si fuera nuestra culpa, temo que alla en Arendelle no queda nadie" opino Ellinor

Kristy por su parte no dejaba de llorar en una esquina del barco.

"Ya Kristy, ya no llores, mientras todos estemos unidos, nada nos podra detener" la consolaba Ken

"No lo entiendes Ken, cuando mamá nos saco del castillo para que buscaramos a Sven, nos pidio que la esperaramos en el puente y que si no la veiamos llegar, que nos fueramos, no quiero imaginarme lo que le hizo a mis padres o a mis tios, o incluso... Andy... tenemos que volver, Ellinor!"

"Ahora que?" pregunto Elli

"Tenemos que volver a Arendelle, no vinieron Andy ni Birgit con nosotras" exclamo Kristy

"Y como es que hasta ahora me doy cuenta?" pregunto Ellinor

"No lo se, pero hay que regresar, probablemente ellos si sobrevivieron al ataque le esa loca de las nieves" opino Kristy

"Pues no creo que hayan sobrevivdo al ataque de esa bruja de las nieves" opino Ellinor

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Kristy

"Por favor, si nuestra tia Elsa no pudo con eso con esa bruja de las nieves, crees que nuestro primo y nuestra futura cuñada habrian tenido oportunidad?" pregunto Elli

"Buen punto, pero si ellos no estaban en el castillo con nosotras, talvez ellos hayan tenido más suerte nuestros padres y tios" sugirió Kristy

"Hermanita, aunque ellos hayan sobrevivido, no sabemos dónde están" opino Ellinor

"Talvez los trolls lo sepan" sugirió Kristy

"Igual y sí, pero no podemos contactar con ellos, por la prisa de salir dejamos nuestros comunicadores mágicos en el cuarto, y ya no podemos regresar" respondió Ellinor

"Demonios…" se quejó Kristy

"Y ahora qué?" pregunto Angelita

"Tenemos 2 opciones de refugio, Corona y las Islas del Sur" respondió Ellinor

"Que no se supone que Corona y Arendelle rompieron lazos hace varios años?" pregunto Ostein

"Pero nuestra madre siempre estuvo en contacto con nuestra tía Rapunzel, así que tenemos esa opción" respondió Ellinor

"Solo espero que funcione" respondió Ostein

"Acaso me he equivocado en lo que digo" pregunto Ellinor

Ostein y los demás no dijeron nada.

"Eso pensé" sonrió Ellinor "Iremos a Corona, es el lugar mas cercano"

Un par de días después, los chicos llegaron a Corona, pero tuvieron que usar ropa no muy llamativa para no llamar la atención, entre ellas, una capa y capucha azul oscuro.

"Pues no está nada mal" opino Ed

"Si, tenemos que llegar al castillo" respondió Ellinor

Momentos después llegaron a los exteriores del castillo, sin embargo, las banderas no estaban izadas.

"Que extraño, las banderas no están izadas" opino Kristy

"Si están buscando a la familia real, ellos no están desde hace días" respondió un hombre de cabello negro que afilaba una espada con una máquina de rueda.

"Eres tu Varian?" pregunto Ellinor

"Como es que me conocen?" pregunto Varian

"Somos amigos de tu madre" dijo Kristy mientras ella y Ellinor se quitaban sus capuchas.

"Princesa Ellinor? ¿Princesa Kristy?" pregunto Varian sorprendido "Que hacen aquí?"

"Necesitamos hablar con la familia real de Corona, Arendelle está en problemas"

"Me gustaría hacer algo por ustedes, pero Corona y Arendelle cortaron relaciones hace años" respondió Varian

"Es una emergencia" dijo Kristy alterada

"Aunque sea, no se puede, Los reyes Rapunzel y Eugene y el príncipe están fuera del reino" explico Varian

"En donde?" pregunto Ellinor

Devuelta en Baybiron, Andy comenzaba a despertar, se encontraba en una gran habitación que estaba decorada con amarillo y blanco y había una gran cama.

Andy no entendía en donde se encontraba, hasta que de repente oyó un ruido de agua a sus espaldas, al voltear vio que se trataba de una tina, y dentro de ella, Helena había sacado la cabeza y parte de los hombros.

"Oh, eres tu Helena, no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" pregunto Andy

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Helena

"A como llegaste aquí a Baybiron?" respondió Andy

"No te entiendo, siempre he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria" respondió Helena

"Eso no tiene sentido, tu naciste en Arendelle, nuestra madre tardo horas en traerte a este mundo, eras solo una bebé recién nacida cuando te robaron" respondió Andy

"Eso no es cierto, mi madre está muerta, ella murió el día de mi nacimiento"

"A ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver a ver, explícame eso, porque no te entiendo"

Helena no dijo nada y salió lentamente de la tina.

"Oh, estas desnuda, y muy desnuda" opino Andy volteando hacia arria e intentando cerrar los ojos "Y ya no puedo sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, necesito terapia"

Helena fue hacia su cama y se colocó un camisón color rosa pastel.

Andy abrió un ojo y con su vista periférica miro hacia atrás y vio que Helena ya estaba cambiada.

"Ven acá" respondió Helena

Andy fue hacia la cama de su hermana y la miro puesto que estaba sentada en un lado de la cama.

"Ahora siéntate y me vas a explicar cómo es eso de que eres mi hermano mayor, y si me parece creíble te contare la mía" respondió Helena

"De acuerdo" respondió Andy subiéndose a la cama y sentándose frente a su hermana.

"Y bien? Comienza" respondió Helena

"Ok, todo comienza así, cuando tenía 4 años, la tía Anna acababa de tener a nuestra prima Kristy, yo en parte me alegre, pero en parte empecé a sentir envidia de mi prima Ellinor de que tuviera una hermana menor con quien jugar y yo no, puesto que antes de Kristy, Ellinor y yo éramos primos inseparables, el punto es que como ya no tenía con quien jugar ya que mi amiga Birgit trabajaba en las labores del castillo con su madre, yo le pedí a mamá que si ella y papá me podían dar un hermanito, unos meses después mamá me dijo que estaba esperando un bebé, a lo que yo me emocione, aun me acuerdo cuando te hablaba mientras estabas en el vientre de mamá, te gustaba que te hablara, al poco tiempo naciste, yo estaba pero impaciente por conocerte y cuando te vi… algo en mi despertó, sentí que era mi deber protegerte y cuidarte como el hermano mayor que soy, mamá y papá decidieron llamarte Helena por la primera reina de las Islas del Sur, e Idun en memoria de nuestra abuela, yo todas las mañanas despertaba temprano para ir a saludarte incluso te presente con mis amigos, llego el día de tu presentación y nuestros abuelos de las islas del sur fueron a conocerte, incluso me acuerdo que te regalaron un dije con la forma de un ojo en dorado"

"Hablas de este?" pregunto Helena sacando el antes mencionado que traía en el cuello.

"Exacto, ellos mismos… o al menos la abuela, me regalaron este que es una estrella cuando fue mi presentación, pero regresando a donde estábamos… esa noche después de tu presentación… una mujer entro a la habitación de nuestros padres… y te robo, te buscaron por todas partes, pero no te encontraron, a la mañana siguiente… me contaron la mala noticia y… a partir de ahí, algo dentro de mí se rompió, algo que jamás pudo repararse, pero ahora eso se ha reparado ahora que te encontré" respondió Andy "Mira, es un dibujo de nosotros, somos tú, mamá, papá y yo, este dibujo lo hice en base a una pintura que tenemos alla en Arendelle"

"Ok, pero en mi opinión hay cosas que no tienen sentido, en primera, si me robaron de bebé, ¿porque nunca me buscaron?"

"Si te buscaron, pero al no encontrar rastro de la mujer o de ti, nuestros padres te dieron por desaparecida" explico Andy

"Y en segunda ¿cómo es que mis poderes son diferentes a los tuyos si según tu ambos somos de la misma madre?" pregunto Helena

"Eh… no lo sé" opino Andy sin saber que responder

"Pues yo te lo diré, mi historia es esta, mi madre era una princesa, pero una noche se le ocurrió salir del castillo y fue brutalmente violada por un hombre que era un médico brujo, ese hombre la embarazo y de ahí unos meses después nací yo, pero mi madre por complicaciones murió, por lo que mis abuelos encontraron al médico brujo y lo ejecutaron, años después, mis poderes empezaron a manifestarse, mis abuelos no sabían que hacer por lo que me consiguieron una maestra para que me entrenara, una maestra que era una hechicera, ella me enseño todo lo que se sobre las artes místicas, y me dijo que allá afuera, su hermana la reina de las nieves está causando desastres" explico Helena

"Oh, conozco a esa reina de las nieves, igualita a nuestra madre, pero con el cabello negro, ella nos hecho a Birgit y a mí de Arendelle porque según ella no fui capaz de vencerla, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hizo a nuestro hogar"

"En serio la conoces?" pregunto Helena incrédula

"Que no me oíste que por ella termine aquí? Bueno, Birgit y yo terminamos aquí" opino Andy cruzando los brazos

"Y esa Birgit de la que me hablas ¿quién es?, ¿acaso es tu novia?" pregunto Helena con curiosidad

"Es mi prometida" respondió Andy

"Wow, que loco, yo también estoy comprometida" respondió Helena

"Ah sí? ¿Con quién?" pregunto Andy

"Con el príncipe Kurt Fitzerbert de Corona" respondió Helena

"Pero Kurt es nuestro primo" respondió Andy "Es como si a mí me comprometieran con Ellinor o con Kristy para que me case con alguna de ellas, que horror"

"Tu di lo que quieras, pero yo me voy a quedar con Kurt sea mi primo o no"

"Da igual, ¿no conoces alguna forma de salir de aquí?" pregunto Andy

"De aquí una vez que entras, ya no puedes salir" respondio Helena

"No digas esas cosas, si me ayudas a salir de aquí, tu y yo podremos volver a nuestro hogar Arendelle y combatir contra la reina de las Nieves"

"Mi hogar es aquí en Baybiron"

"Pero Helena, nuestros padres quien sabe lo que esa malvada reina de las nieves les habrá hecho, tenemos que salvarlos" respondio Andy recordando lo mal que hablo a su madre la ultima vez que la vio.

"Serán los tuyos, los míos están muertos"

"Entonces no me crees?" pregunto Andy

"Porque debería? Si apenas te conozco" respondió Helena

"Otra vez vuelves a lo mismo? Ya te dije toda la historia, te conozco desde que eras una bebé, que alguien te haya robado no es mi culpa" respondió Andy "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo me largo de aquí si no me quieres creer, a propósito, deberías remodelar todo esto, el amarillo y el blanco no es lo tuyo"

El platinado se dispuso a irse, pero al intentar cruzar la puerta fue electrocutado para después caer al suelo.

Helena por su parte empezó a carcajearse.

"Ja ja ja ja ja, eso fue divertido"

"Que hice para merecer esto?" se quejó Andy mientras estaba en el suelo

Mientras tanto en Corona, Ellinor, Kristy y el resto de los chicos descansaban en casa de Varian.

"Gracias" dijo Kristy mientras ella y el resto bebían unas tazas con chocolate caliente

"Entonces mi tia está en Baybiron?" pregunto Ellinor

"Así es, su hijo el príncipe Kurt fue comprometido con la princesa de Baybiron y en unos años se van a casar" explico Varian

"Tenemos que ir para allá entonces" respondió Ed

"Yo no se los recomendaría, la familia real de Baybiron es… medio especial" respondió Varian "Los reyes obligan a su nieta la princesa a pelear en una arena de gladiadores, y según me han contado, la princesa es atractiva, pero es una gran máquina de matar, ella ha logrado matar a la mayoría de sus adversarios"

"Debes estar bromeando" opino Kristy incrédula

"No, princesa, no estoy bromeando, la princesa de Baybiron es una completa salvaje, muy pocos han vivido para contarlo" explico Varian

"Hay que ir entonces, probablemente yo pueda hablar con la princesa y convencerla de que nos ayude" opino Kristy

Devuelta con Andy y Helena, mientras Helena dormia, Andy intentaba quitarse el dispositivo que traía adherido al cuello.

"Auch"

"Estas triste" opino Helena levantándose

"No hables" opino Andy con molestia

Helena se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Andy y lo empujo.

"Oye!" se quejó Andy "ya te dije que no estoy triste, estoy molesto, molesto porque le hable mal a mis padres, y porque perdi injustamente contra ti" respondio Andy patendo lo que se encontraba a su camino.

"Oye!, ¡no patees mis cosas!" reclamo Helena creando su lazo mágico y atrapando a Andy con este para lanzarlo contra el techo para luego dejarlo

"Te digo una cosa Helena, en todos estos años, yo fui el único que pensó que seguias viva, y ahora que estoy aquí, ¡me arrepiento de haberte encontrado!" le grito Andy

Helena ya no dijo nada y se sento en la orilla de su cama.

En ese momento Andy se dio cuenta de lo mal que le había hablado a su hermana menor, por lo que se acercó a ella.

"Lo lamento Helena, lamento haberte hablado asi, no era mi intención, es que cuando me enojo no controlo lo que digo" respondio Andy

"Y yo lamento no haberte creido de que eras mi hermano" respondio Helena

"Ahora si me crees?" pregunto Andy

"Si, mis abuelos jamas se preocuparon por mi, desde que yo era pequeña me metieron a pelear en la arena y me comprometieron con el príncipe de Corona, aunque de eso no me quejo, el es lindo" opino Helena

"Somos lo mismo, tú y yo. Somos sólo un par de tontos obstinados" se lamentó Andy

"Sí, lo mismo. Yo soy como el fuego; y tu como el agua" respondio Helena

"Tecnicamente yo soy el hielo" opino Andy

Sin embargo, Andy y Birgit eran observados a través de una bola de cristal por Kurt y por Birgit.

"Lo que dijo Andy es verdad? ¿Helena es su hermana menor?" pregunto Kurt a Birgit

"Así es, Helena es hermana menor de Andy, me acuerdo cuando el le hablaba mientras estaba en el vientre de su mamá, le gustaba que le hablara, incluso yo llegué a hacer lo mismo" respondió Birgit "Cuando se robaron a Helena, no tienes idea de lo mucho que se deprimió Andy, yo tan solo teniendo 5 años tuve que ayudarlo"

"Por eso Andy te ama tanto, asi como yo a Helena" respondio Kurt

"Como puedes estar enamorado de Helena si es tu prima?" pregunto Birgit

"Seamos primos en segundo grado o no, Helena y yo nos amamos" respondio Kurt

"Si tu lo dices, pero luego no vengas a reclamarme porque uno de tus hijos salio con 6 dedos o ciego"

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICOS ESTA VEZ PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO HACE CASI 3 SEMANAS REGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y PUES, LAS TAREAS NO ME DEJABAN TRANQUILO, A PARTE DE QUE ESTE AÑO VOLVERE A LO DEL INKTOBER, ASI QUE ESTEN ATENTOS A MI INSTAGRAM.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: NO SE SI FUE ERROR DE REDACCION MIO PERO ENTENDISTE MAL, EN+¿LLINOR Y KRISTY BUSCABAN A rAPUNZEL Y COMO NO LA ENCONTRARON RECURRIERON A VARIAN, POR CIERTO, TE RECOMENDARIA QUE LEYERAS LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES PARA QUE ENTIENDAS MEJOR ESTE FIC..**

A la mañana siguiente, Andy y Helena despertaron, habian tenido una buena noche de sueño por haberse reencontrado despues de tantos años.

El platinado fue el primero en despertar, no entendia muy bien donde se encontraba hasta que su vista se aclaro y al ver a su hermanita menor profundamente dormida junto a el, recordo lo que habia vivido el dia anterior.

"Helenita, despierta" susurro Andy

La pelirroja bostezo y lentamente abrio los ojos y sonrio al ver a su hermano mayor junto a ella.

"Buenos dias Andy" sonrio Helena

"Buenos dias Helena" sonrio Andy

"Ejem..." los interumpieron unas voces cerca de ellos

Andy y Helena voltearon hacia arriba para ver que se trataban de Birgit y Kurt que estaban frente a ellos.

"Birgit!" grito Andy

"Kurt!" grito Helena

"Asi los queriamos agarrar puercos!" opino Birgit

"Esto no es lo que parece!" exclamo Andy

"Lo sabemos, los vimos hablando ayer" respondio Kurt

"Ah si?" pregunto Helena

"Si, toda su discusion" agrego Kurt

"Ella es Birgit? tu prometida?" pregunto Helena a Andy

"Asi es" respondio Andy

"Pues te felicito, tienes buen gusto" opino Helena levantandose de la cama para ir hacia Birgit "Soy Helena Idun Westerguard, la hermana menor de Andy, y por lo que veo, tu futura cuñada"

"Lo se, Andy te presento conmigo cuando eras una bebé, incluso, entre el y yo te oiamos moverte en el vientre de la reina Elsa" sonrio Birgit

"Te lo dije" respondio Andy

"Si me lo dijiste" respondio Helena para luego voltear hacia Birgit "Entonces eres la prometida de mi hermano?"

"Si, el la verdad me ayudo bastante, yo era una niña pobre y vivia en una casa destartalada sola con mi mamá porque mi papá murio, y el y la reina nos dieron empleo en el castillo a mi mamá y a mi" explico Birgit

"Andale, asi cuando volvamos podre tener una amiga con quien hablar en el castillo" se emociono Helena

"Y eso que no conoces a las princesas que son tus primas, la princesas Ellinor y Kristy, no bueno, te llevarias superbien con ellas, en especial con Kristy" opino Birgit

"Ok y dejando a un lado eso, se puede saber porque nos estaban espiando a mi hermana y a mi mientras dormiamos?" pregunto Andy

"Estabamos esperando a que se despertaran para poderlos sacar de aqui, porque no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos de aqui antes de que despierten los reyes y descubran que ya nos escapamos" respondio Kurt utilizando su artefacto magico para quitarle el dispositivo magico que electrocutaba al platinado

"Ay gracias, ya me estaba doliendo eso" opino Andy

Andy y su hermana con sus poderes crearon sus vestimentas y junto a Birgit y Kurt salieron de la habitacion en busca de una salida.

"Alguno de ustedes conoce una salida?" pregunto Andy

"Eso creo, la unica salida es por el hangar" respondio Kurt

"Y de casualidad hay algun camino a la zona de las celdas?" pregunto Andy

"Y para que quieres ir a la zona de las celdas?" pregunto Birgit

"Es para liberar a unos amigos, ¿tu crees?"

Momentos despues en la prision los prisioneros eran liberados de sus dispositivos que los electrocutaban.

"Ah caray!" opino Jane

En ese momento la puerta de la prision y entraron Andy, Birgit, Helena y Kurt.

"Que hacen aqui? y con la nieta de los reyes?" pregunto Ikaris

"Venimos a liberarlos, a todos" respondio Andy

"Que?" preguntaron todos los prisioneros

"Asi es, nos iremos todos de aqui, incluso podre darles a todos hogar en Arendelle"

Todos los prisioneros se emocionaron.

Sin embargo Kurt era atraido por cierto instinto a cierta zona de la prision en donde habian unas celdas cerradas, por lo que con su magia de luz derritio los candados y abrio la celda, al abrirla se mortifico al ver quienes estaban dentro.

"Mamá! papá!" exclamo Kurt al ver a sus padres los reyes Rapunzel y Eugene en tan mal estado

Por su parte los reyes Rapunzel y Eugene tenian los ojos medio abiertos y estaban muy debiles.

"Kurt? eres tu?" pregunto Rapunzel debilmente

"Oigan ayudenme!" exclamo Kurt

Los chicos junto a los prisioneros fueron a ayudarlo.

"Que sucede? Tia Rapunzel! tio Eugene! que hacen aqui?" pregunto Andy

"Estan muy debilies, tenemos que sacarlos de aqui" exclamo Kurt

"Yo me encargo" respondio Ikaris cargando a los reyes en los hombros

"Tenemos que llegar al angar, es nuestra unica salida" respondio Andy

Momentos despues los chicos y los prisioneros corrian los los pasillos del castillo de Baybiron, sin embargo una trampilla se abrio en el suelo, y por ahi cayeron Andy, Birgit, Helena y Kurt mientras que los prisioneros en ningun momento se dieron cuenta y continuaron su camino.

Andy, Helena, Birgit y Kurt caian a travez de un gran tubo, sin embargo, en un punto, fueron rociados por un polvo magico, al cabo de unos minutos, su caida se termino y terminaron en una gran boveda repleta de joyas de oro.

"Pero que paso?" pregunto Birgit incorporandose

"No lo se, creo que los reyes ya debieron despertar" opino Andy

"Andy tu cabello!" exclamo Birgit

"Que tiene mi cabello?" pregunto Andy

"Se esta volviendo castaño!" exclamo Birgit

Andy vio su reflejo en una copa de oro y vio que en efecto su cabello se habia vuelto castaño como el de su difunta abuela Idun.

"Ay, con un demonio lo que faltaba! tenia que ser pelo de esfinge, ahora he perdido mis poderes!" se quejo Andy

Sin embargo se percato de que su ropa de hielo se estaba derritiendo.

"Ah!" grito Andy

"Ten, usa esto" respondio Kurt dandole su chaqueta

"Yo tambien! ya no puedo levantar cosas con la mente ni crear mis escudos!" se quejo Helena viendo que en efecto ya no tenia su magia

"Y yo ya no tengo mis poderes de curacion y de luz!" se quejo Kurt

"Ay no puede ser, y ahora como vamos a salir de aqui?!" se quejo Helena

"No se, pero vean el lado bueno, estamos rodeados de oro, no nos va a faltar nada" opino Birgit

"Por favor Birgit, cuando te cases conmigo y te conviertas en princesa, no tendras que quejarte de nada" opino Andy

"Buen punto" opino Birgit

"y ahora como saldremos de aqui? no veo ninguna salida de aqui" se quejo Helena

"Tengo una idea, creen que si podamos apilar todo este oro en una montaña, podremos subir hasta llegar ahi?" pregunto Kurt

"Que te hace pensar que funcionara?" pregunto Birgit

"Asi escapo mi papá muchas veces" respondio Kurt

"Por eso te amo Kurt, eres muy extremo" respondio Helena embobada

Andy, Birgit, Kurt y Helena ahora sin sus poderes reunian todos los objetos de oro para apilarlos y crear una torre para subirla y poder salir.

"Estan seguros de que funcionara?" pregunto Birgit mientras hacia lo posible por escalar

"Completamente" aseguro Kurt

Los 4 chicos hacian todo lo posible por escalar, hasta que de repente, Helena quien iba hasta arriba, resbala con una de las joyas lo cual hace que la torre colapse y los 4 caigan.

"Mira lo que hiciste Helena!" se quejo Birgit

"Perdon! me resbale" se justifico la pelirroja

"Oigan, si ya terminaron de pelear ayudenme! creo que se me encajo algo aqui atras!" se quejo Andy

"Andy!" exclamo Birgit

Helena, Birgit y Kurt sacaron a Andy de entre los artefactos de oro, y Helena se ecargo de sacarle a su hermano mayor lo que se le habia encajado.

"Es enserio? tanto sufrimiento por una lampara de aceite?" pregunto Helena burlonamente

"Si supieras donde la tenia encajada dirias otra cosa" opino Andy tomando la lampara "Y porque alguien tendria una lampara de aceite en una boveda? que no se supone que estas lamparas solo existen en la India?"

"Segun tambien en otros lados" opino Birgit

"Aun asi no entiendo porque guardarian un cacharro como este" opino Helena tomando la lampara

"Espera, creo que tiene algo escrito ahi" respondio Andy sosteniendo un extremo de la lampara

"Si es cierto, pero no se ve muy bien" agrego Helena

Entre Andy y Helena frotaron la lampara para ver lo que decia, sin embargo una especie de bruma azul empezo a salir por la boquilla de la lampara, aquella bruma tomo forma de remolino y empezo a elevarse hasta que de repente, de la bruma aparecio un hombre con piel azul, orejas puntiagudas, barba de chivo y solo un mechon de cabello en la punta de la cabeza.

"Oh gran señor que me invoca, que tiene el poder de mandarme, le juro cumplir con mi voto de lealtad a los 3 deseos" dijo el hombre de azul

Andy, Helena, Birgit y Kurt solo lo veian desde abajo sin poder emitir alguna palabra.

Ante ninguna contestacion, el hombre de azul volvio a hablar.

"Dije, oh gran..." dijo el de azul volteando a todos hasta que vio a los chicos frente a el "Disculpen niños, y su jefe?"

Birgit y Kurt se desmayaron.

"Ayudenme y su jefe? si quisiera hablar conmigo me habria quedado en la lampara" dijo el de azul

Andy y Helena por su parte no podian emitir alguna palabra.

"Hello, hay alguien en casa?" pregunto el de azul

"Esta... esta estamos... ha... ha... hablando con un genio magico gigante" tartamudearon Andy y Helena

"Error, si soy un genio magico, mas no gigante, puedo adaptarme al tamaño que yo quiera" respondio el genio encogiendose de tamaño a uno mas similar al de Andy y Helena "Y su jefe?"

"Eh... no tenemos ningun jefe, llegamos aqui por accidente" explico Andy

"Entonces solo estamos ustedes y yo aqui abajo?" pregunto el genio creando un telescopio y mirando para todos lados para luego volver a la conversacion con Andy y Helena "Y por lo que veo a sus amigos que se desmayaron al verme, no se preocupen, ya me ha pasado"

El genio despierta a Birgit y a Kurt quienes muy confundidos lo ven.

"Entonces supongo que tu frotaste la lampara?" pregunto el genio a Andy

"En realidad fuimos mi hermana y yo" explico Andy

"2 personas frotando una lampara a la vez?" pregunto el genio "Eso es nuevo, oigan, les importaria si me estiro? 10 mil años dormido pueden ocasionar fuerte tortícolis"

"Llevas 10 mil años dormido?" pregunto Helena

"Si, me esperan un segundo?" pregunto el genio

El genio agarra su cabeza, se la saca del cuello y la gira 360 grados para luego regresarla a su lugar.

"Uf, que bien se siente estar fuera de ahi" opino el genio

"Uy que fue eso?" pregunto Andy

"Que? nunca han visto a un genio sacarse la cabeza, y girarla 360 grados?" pregunto el genio

"Eh... creo que no?" opino Helena

"Que nunca han oido de mi? genio, deseos, lampara, eso no les suena ni un poco?" pregunto el genio

Los chicos simplemente negaron con la cabeza.

"Wow, la verdad es una novedad" opino el genio

"A ver a ver a ver, puedes cumplir nuestros deseos? de mi hermana y mios?" pregunto Andy

"3 para ser exactos, 3 deseos para los 2, 1, 2, 3, no hay intercambios ni devoluciones" respondio el genio

"Esto debe ser un sueño, uno muy bizarro" opino Helena

"Miren esto" respondio el genio

El genio eleva a Kurt y aparece una bateria y lo controla para que empiece a tocarla.

"Aqui voy, wo!" exclama el genio empezando a baliar

En ese momento Birgit se eleva, aprecen unas maracas en sus manos y empieza a agitarlas al ritmo de la musica.

El genio empieza a cantar.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

Una gran cantidad de guardias aparecen de las manos del genio y rodean a Andy y Helena.

Andy y Helena atemorizados no se pueden defender y el genio sale de sus ropas.

_But masters you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

El genio se vuelve gigante y salen cañones de sus manos con los que desaparece a los guardias.

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

El genio vuelve a salir de la lampara y aparece frente a ambos hermanos.

_Misters what's your name, whatever_

_What will your pleasures be?_

El genio aparece en forma de mesero junto a varias copias de el y hacen aparecer un restaurante frente a Andy y Helena y los sienta en la mesa.

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_Y__ou ain't never had a friend like me_

Varias versiones del genio aparecen vestidos de meseros y atienden a Andy y Helena

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

El resturante desaparece y Andy y Helena aparecen en el interior de un castillo rodeados de oro.

_Yes sir/madame, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the bosses_

_The kings, the shahs_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours, true dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

2 columnas se elevan y Andy y Helena hacen lo posible para saltar de una a otra.

_Have some of column A_

_Try all of column B_

Andy y Helena saltan de la segunda columna y el genio amorigua su caida apareciendo 2 manos gigantes y empezando a bailar con ellas.

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Las 2 manos se transforman en Andy y Helena y empiezan a bailar con el genio como si fueran marionetas.

_Can your friends do this?_

El genio empieza a bailar break dance.

_Do your friends do that?_

El genio hace malabares con su cabeza.

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

El genio crea un sombreo y saca de ahi a Birgit y a Kurt bailando y usando ropas exoticas.

_Can your friends go poof? __Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

El genio hace desaparecer a Birgit y a Kurt y saca sus ojos y abre su boca frente a Andy y Helena.

_So dontcha sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

El genio hace aparecer un sofa y sienta a Andy y Helena a sus costados y les da certificados.

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish?_

_I really want to know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

El sofa desaparece y Andy, Helena y el genio aparecen sobre unas rocas.

_Mister..._

_Andy, Helena_

_Yes, Have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never ...had a... friend... like... me_

El genio, Andy y Helena bailan alegremente frente a un gran castillo con fuegos artificiales y con descoraciones de carnaval.

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

El castillo, las decoraciones y los fuegos artificiales desaparecen y solo quedan Andy, Helena, Kurt, Birgit y el genio con un letrero de aplausos saliendo de su espalda.

"Entonces que tenemos que hacer?" pregunta Andy

"Es chiste verdad? toda la cancion eran las instrucciones!"

"Perdon! pero nuca habiamos lidiado con este tipo de magia" justificaron Andy y Helena

"De acuerdo, les dire lo basico, paso 1: ustedes 2 tienen que frotar la lampara, paso 2: digan lo que quieren , y paso 3: no hay paso 3, es asi de sencillo" explica el genio "Entendieron?"

"Eso creo" opino Andy

"Ahora, hay cierto tipo de reglas, no pueden pedir mas de 3 deseos, luego, ustedes cuando pidan el deseo tienen que estar de acuerdo los 2 ya que cada deseo sera para ustedes 2 puesto que frotaron la lampara juntos, siguiente, no puedo matar a nadie asi que no me lo pidan, siguiente, no puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otra persona"

"Por eso ni te preocupes, nosotros ya tenemos nuestras parejas" explico Helena

"Y por ultimo, no puedo traer a los muertos del mas alla, no me gusta, es horroroso!" explico el genio tomando la forma de un zombie para luego volver a su azul normal "Fuera de eso, lo que quieran"

"Nos permite un segundo?" pregunto Andy

"Por supuesto" dijo el genio

Andy y Helena se reunieron en cierto punto de la boveda.

"A ver Helena, si cada deseo es para los 2, tenemos que pensar inteligentemente lo que le pediremos, y creo que ya se cual va a ser el primero"

"Le vas a pedir que nos devuelva nuestros poderes y los de Kurt?" pregunto Helena

"Me leiste la mente, y tambien tendremos que pedirle que nos saque de aqui" respondio Andy

"Ok, y el ultimo deseo?" pregunto Helena

"Algo se me ocurrira, asi que vamos" respondio Andy

Andy y Helena regresaron con el genio quien hablaba con Kurt y Birgit.

"Y desde cuando los conocen? pregunto el genio

"Yo conoci a Andy cuando teniamos 4 años, yo era una niña pobre que vivia sola con su mamá, y los padres de Andy, nos dieron trabajo a mi mamá y a mi" explico Birgit

"Awww que tierno!" chillo el genio

"Yo conoci a Helena cuando era una bebé, mis padres y sus abuelos nos comprometieron desde ahi"

"Muy bien genio, ya tenemos nuestro primer deseo" respondio Andy

"Oh genial, he esperado mucho para oir eso, asi que, los escucho" respondio el genio

"Mira, la cosa es esta, estabamos escapando, pero caimos por una trampilla y fuimos rociados por polvo de pelo de esfinge que nos anulo nuestros poderes, asi que Genio, pedimos que nos quites a Kurt a mi hermana y a mi nuestros poderes" dijo Andy mientras el y Helena frotaban la lampara

"Primer deseo!" exclamo el genio lanzando un rayo hacia Andy, Helena y Kurt

Acto seguido, el cabello de Andy regreso a su habitual color rubio platinado, el de Kurt volvio a ser ligeramente rubio mientras que una especie de aura color rosa rodeo a Helena.

"Si! nuestros poderes volvieron!" exclamo Helena triunfante flotando por los aires y sacando su alter ego magico que era un ave fenix hecha de fuego

"Y yo recupere mis poderes congelantes! yeeehaaa!" grito Andy creando un traje de hielo dando un par de vueltas.

"Y yo mis poderes de curacion!" exclamo Kurt "Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atras, volviendo a lo que fue!"

Helena con su forma de ave fenix volo hasta ewl techo y con todas sus fuerzas logro atravezarlo creando un enorme agujero.

"Wow ahora si te luciste hermanita, pero espera! no ta vayas sin nosotros!" exclamo Andy "Genio, tendras algo que nos ayude?"

"Me lo hubieras dicho"

El genio lanzo un potente chiflido y en eso aparecio una alfombra magica.

"Tooodos abordo!" exclamo el genio

Andy, Birgit y Kurt abordaron la alfombra y salieron volando de la boveda...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**UNA BREVE DISCULPA POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CON ESTE ASUNTO DEL INKTOBER, LA COSA SE ME COMPLICO.**

Andy, Birgit y Kurt abordaron la alfombra y salieron volando de la boveda...

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Baybiron, el baro en el que iban Ellinor, Kristy, Ken, Ed, Angelita, Ostein y Varian, acababa de llegar.

"Entonces esto es Baybiron?" pregunta Ostein

"Créeme, yo tampoco estoy sorprendido" opino Varian

"Entonces nuestros tíos Rapunzel y Eugene están aquí?" pregunto Kristy mientras empezaban a bajar del barco

"Si, el problema será el ver como entrar al castillo, ya saben que los reyes son muy especiales" explico Varian

Momentos después los chicos salían del puerto, sin embargo, los prisioneros estaban llegando corriendo al puerto.

"Pero que...?" pregunto Ellinor

"Niños, necesitamos ayuda" respondió Pom

"Que hacen con nuestros tíos Rapunzel y Eugene?" pregunto Kristy

"Los ayudamos a escapar, los dementes de los reyes los tenían capturados junto a nosotros" explico Ikaris

"Y cómo escaparon?" pregunto Ostein

"Andy nos ayudó, pero lo perdimos de vista a él y a sus amigos hace un par de minutos ¿tú crees?" explico Plutarco

"Andy? ¿Cuál Andy?" preguntaron Ellinor y Kristy a coro

"Un chico de cabello blanco, ojos verdes y poderes congelantes y también nos dijo que es un príncipe" respondió Jane

"Ese Andy del que hablan es nuestro primo!" exclamaron Ellinor Y Kristy a coro

En ese momento un disparo salió volando del castillo y termino impactando e el barco, destruyéndolo.

Los chicos junto con los prisioneros se levantaron y vieron el barco que ahora estaba destruido.

"Ah, ¡demonios! ¡Era nuestro transporte, y ya lo destruyeron!" se quejó Ostein

"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Angelita al ver que varios guardias del castillo se dirigían hacia ellos montados en vehículos terrestres

"Correr! ¿tú crees?" respondió Plutarco

Los chicos subieron sobre Citron y Sven y junto con los prisioneros se echaron a correr por las calles del pueblo e intentaron separarse para despistar a los guardias.

Sin embargo, no funciono su plan, ya que al cabo de un rato terminaron llegando a lo alto de una zona del reino estaban en el borde y los guardias los tenían acorralados para hacer que cayeran a una muerte segura.

"Este es el fin, voy a morir sin haber encontrado el amor" opino Ostein

"Y Nosotros sin haber podido empezar una familia" respondieron Ed y Angelita

"¡Te amo Kristy, siempre lo he hecho!" grito Ken

"Y yo a ti Ken!" grito Kristy

Y acto seguido la cobriza y el rubio se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios.

"Ay el amor" opino Ed

"Y yo lamento haber chocado la carrosa de mi papá ¿tú crees?!" se lamentó Plutarco

"Y yo lamento que ya no podré volver a ver a Cassandra y a mis hijos!" se quejó Varian

Sin embargo, los guardias no les daban salida.

"Llegó su hora, ratas callejeras, ¿algo que tengan que decir antes de morir?" gruño el líder de los guardias

"No ya nada ¿tú crees?" respondió Plutarco

Los guardias los apuntan con sus espadas y los chicos, Citron, Sven y los prisioneros saltan por el risco.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro la caída de los chicos se detuvo, estaban sobre una alfombra mágica.

"Pero qué?" se preguntó Ostein

"Ellinor! Kristy! ¡Que alivio que estén bien!" exclamo Andy abrazando a sus 2 primas

"Andy? Como llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Y porque estamos sobre una alfombra voladora y hay un tipo de azul?" preguntaron ambas hermanas Bjorman

"Luego les explico, pero primero tenemos que salir de aqui" respondio Andy

La alfombra magica volaba sobre el pueblo, sin embargo en el castillo, los reyes habian activado una alerta.

"Todos los vehículos aéreos pueden despegar, tráigannos a nuestra nieta y a nuestros prisioneros, no los dejen escapar, los queremos vivos y también traigan a nuestro genio" ordeno el rey Ivar

Varios soldados y guardias abordaron los vehículos aéreos y despegaron en persecusion de los chicos quienes intentaban huir en la alfombra mágica.

Mientras tanto los chicos sobrevolaban el pueblo.

"Eh... oigan... tenemos compañía" respondio Angelita

Andy y Helena voltearon y vieron como varios vehículos aéreos los empezaban a perseguir.

"Genio, ya tenemos nuestro siguiente deseo, como aqui en la alfombra no cabemos todos, y menos con un caballo y un reno, deseamos tener un vehiculo aéreo grande" respondio Helena

"A la orden princesa Helena" dijo el genio

"¡¿Princesa Helena?!" preguntaron las primas y amigos de Andy

Acto seguido, el genio convirtió la alfombra mágica en un barco volador con turbinas por atrás y cañones.

"De lujo!" exclamo Ostein

"Tenemos que irnos de aqui!" grito Andy "Yo tomare el timon"

El barco con los chicos abordo volaba sobre el pueblo tratando de esquivar a los vehiculos aereos.

"Oigan! esperen! no se vayan sin nosotras!" gritaban 3 chicas que los seguian desde abajo

Ostein se asomo por el borde del barco y vio que habian unas trillizas de 19 años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, altas, delgadas, con buenos atributos, la primera vestia con un vestido verde, la segunda con uno rojo y la tercera con uno naranja claro, las 3 corrian desde abajo del barco y suplicaban por subir.

El pelinegro volteo para todos lados hasta que vio una escalera de cuerda , por lo que fue por ella y la lanzo del barco, no si antes sujetarla.

"Ostein! que diablos haces?" pregunto Ellinor

"Ayudando" respondio el pelinegro

Las trillizas rubias se agarraron de la escalera y empezaron a subir mientras el barco volador se elevaba y mientras evadian a los guardias y sus vehiculos aereos que les empezaban a disparar.

Al cabo de unos segundos las trillizas rubias lograron abordar el barco volador.

"Bienvenidas a bordo señoritas" dijo Ostein ayudando a las trillizas rubias a subir al barco

"Nos haz salvado, estamos agradecidas" dijeron las trillizas abrazando a Ostein

"Pero que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Ellinor

"Las señoritas querían venir con nosotros y las ayude a subir" se justificó Ostein

"Oigan, no es momento de discutir ¿sí? ¡Debemos alejarnos de aquí antes de que nos maten!" reclamo Andy quien ya estaba en el timón

El barco volaba mientras trataba de alejarse de Baybiron mientras era perseguido por varios vehículos aéreos.

"Helena! Necesitamos protección o nos volaran en pedazos" ordeno Andy

"A la orden hermano!" exclamo Helena

La pelirroja corrió a la popa y creo un gran escudo mágico que cubrió la mitad trasera del barco.

"A toda velocidad!" grito Andy

"Debemos darnos prisa! ¡No se por cuánto tiempo aguantare!" grito Helena

Aunque el barco volara rápido los vehículos aéreos no les daban justicia y los alcanzaban disparándoles.

"Necesitamos deshacernos de ellos!" exclamo Andy

"Tengo una idea, ¡Ken! ¡Sígueme! ¡Y ustedes también!" ordeno Kristy a su novio y a las trillizas

La cobriza, el castaño y las trillizas rubias subieron a la parte alta del barco, una vez ahí, Kristy saco de su bolso una gran cantidad de fuegos pirotécnicos y dinamita.

"Tenías todo eso guardado en tu bolsa?" pregunto Ken

"Fue un suvenir que compre cuando viajamos a China hace 1 mes, y eso que no has visto el monedero, necesito que me ayuden a encender todo esto" explicó Kristy "Me imagino que ustedes deben saber ¿verdad?"

"Nuestro exnovio sabía de eso, nosotras solo lo veíamos" explico la de vestido verde

"Ok, tomare eso como un sí" opino Kristy "¡Preparen!"

Entre los 4 empezaron a encender los fuegos artificiales

"Apunten!" grito Kristy

Entre los 4 empezaron a lanzar a los vehículos aéreos que los persiguiendo, y uno a uno se iban destruyendo.

"Ya se acabó la pirotecnia!" grito Ken "Y todavía queda una nave más!"

"Ellinor! ¡Necesito que tomes el timón por mí!" exclamo Andy

La rubia Bjorman tomo el timón ocupando el lugar de su primo.

"Helena, necesito tu ayuda" respondió Andy

"En qué?" respondió Helena

"Necesito que me levantes en el aire y me acerques a esa última nave, la voy a congelar para que se destruya"

"Que? ¿Estás loco?" pregunto Helena

"Tu tranquila! ¡Confía en mí!" exclamo Andy

Helena quito el escudo del barco y empezó a levantar con su telequinesis a su hermano mayor quien poco a poco se empezó a acercar a la nave que les disparaba sin rendirse.

Hasta que Andy estando a unos metros de la nave le lanzo una potente ráfaga helada que termino congelando a la nave en su totalidad hasta que exploto en mil pedazos.

Debido a la explosión, Andy salió volando y cayo devuelta en el barco.

"Andy! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Birgit con preocupación

Andy se levantó, sin embargo, un fragmento de la nave por la explosión se le enterró en el costado derecho.

"No puede ser!" exclamaron Helena y Birgit

"No se preocupen, yo me encargo" respondió el chico alemán

_"Flor que da fulgor"_

_"Con tu Brillo fiel"_

_"Vuelve el tiempo atrás"_

_"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

Mientras Kurt cantaba, empezo a derramar lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de Andy el cual comenzo a emitir un brillo amarillo.

_"Quita enfermedad"_

_"Y el destino cruel"_

_"Trae lo que perdí"_

_"Volviendo a lo que fue"_

_"A lo que fue"_

Kurt termino de cantar y la herida de Andy desapareció.

"Gracias por eso Kurt" respondió Andy incorporándose

"Ay hermano, pensé que te había perdido" abrazo Helena a Andy

"Lo dudo mucho, hermanita" opino Helena

"Ahora que ya todos nos alejamos de ahí, ¿nos pueden explicar que acaba de pasar?" pregunto Ellinor

"Con gusto, ¿recuerdan hace más de 10 años cuando mamá y papá me dieron una hermanita?" pregunto Andy

"Yo más o menos" respondio Ellinor

"Y recuerdan que con solo días de nacida nos la robaron?" pregunto Andy

"Si"

"Pues resulta que los dementes reyes de Baybiron contrataron a alguien para que nos robara a Helena" respondió Andy

"Es enserio?" pregunto Ellinor incrédula

"Asi es, esos locos se hicieron pasar por mis abuelos y me metieron en la cabeza de que mi madre era una princesa, pero una noche se le ocurrió salir del castillo y fue brutalmente violada por un hombre que era un médico brujo, ese hombre la embarazo y de ahí unos meses después nací yo, pero mi madre por complicaciones murió, por lo que mis abuelos encontraron al médico brujo y lo ejecutaron, años después, mis poderes empezaron a manifestarse, mis abuelos no sabían que hacer por lo que me consiguieron una maestra para que me entrenara, una maestra que era una hechicera, ella me enseño todo lo que se sobre las artes místicas, esa maestra al parecer es la misma mujer que me robo porque quería que yo me enfrentara a su hermana "La reina de las nieves" pero a mis abuelos no les pareció y la mataron sin decirme y me dijeron que la corrieron, yo tenía 8 años en ese entonces y fue ahí cuando me metieron como una gladiadora peleadora, ellos sacaron provecho de mis poderes, créanme, la mayoría de los que me enfrente… yo misma los mate, muy pocos han sobrevivido a mi" explico Helena

"Si, nosotros somos esos sobrevivientes, ¿tú crees?" respondió Plutarco

"Entonces… tu eres nuestra prima Helena?" pregunto Kristy

"Si, ¿ustedes son mis primas Ellinor y Kristy?" pregunto Helena

"Sí, soy yo" respondió Helena

Helena, Ellinor y Kristy se abrazaron.

"Que tierno" dijeron las trillizas junto con Angelita a coro

Las 3 princesas rompieron el abrazo.

"Pero lo que yo no entiendo, ¿porque ustedes están aquí?" pregunto Andy

"Porque una loca de las nieves apareció de repente y congelo todo Arendelle" explico Ellinor

"Pero y mamá y papá… y los tíos?" pregunto Andy

"No pudieron salir… fueron congelados por esa loca, nosotros con suerte pudimos salir" respondió Ellinor

Andy no dijo nada, se levantó y se dirijio a la proa del barco, permaneció ahí unos segundos.

"Andy?" pregunto Birgit

El platinado volteo y empezó a hablar.

"Si nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de Arendelle… no nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada, pelearemos, pelearemos contra esa reina de las nieva, y vamos a restaurar la paz en Arendelle, y vamos a salir victoriosos, o moriremos en el intento, Haremos lo que sea." Respondio Andy

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondió Helena

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondió Birgit poniéndose de pie

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondieron Ellinor y Kristy

Uno a uno, cada uno de los chicos se levantó diciendo "Haremos lo que sea"

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondió el genio

"Chicos, vamos a salvar Arendelle" respondió Andy sonando como el futuro rey que estaba destinado a ser…

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN, LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO CON ESTE CAPITULO, CREEN QUE LOS CHICOS SALVEN ARENDELLE?, LO AVERIGUARAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE YO PUEDA SABER SU OPINION.**


	15. Chapter 15

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR CASI UN MES EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ENTRE LA ESCUELA, LAS TAREAS, EL INKTOBER Y QUE ESTUVE EN TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES, NO ME HIZO MUCHA JUSTICIA, PERO CREANME QUE HICE TODO LO QUE PUDE PARA QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUERA LARGO, POR CIERTO, ESTOY CONCIENTE DE QUE EN PRACTICAMENTE ESTE MES SE ESTRENA FROZEN 2, POR LO QUE LES PREGUNTO, ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA UNA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC? ¿O HAGO UNO NUEVO? LOS LEO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**AHORA SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Andy no dijo nada, se levantó y se dirijio a la proa del barco, permaneció ahí unos segundos.

"Andy?" pregunto Birgit

El platinado volteo y empezó a hablar.

"Si nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de Arendelle... no nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada, pelearemos, pelearemos contra esa reina de las nieva, y vamos a restaurar la paz en Arendelle, y vamos a salir victoriosos, o moriremos en el intento, Haremos lo que sea." Respondio Andy

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondió Helena

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondió Birgit poniéndose de pie

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondieron Ellinor y Kristy

Uno a uno, cada uno de los chicos se levantó diciendo "Haremos lo que sea"

"Haremos lo que sea" Respondió el genio

"Chicos, vamos a salvar Arendelle" respondió Andy sonando como el futuro rey que estaba destinado a ser.

Durante el camino hacia Arendelle, Andy y los chicos se preparaban fisica y mentalmente para enfrentar a la reina de las nieves.

Helena se encontraba en la proa del barco cantando la peor cancion que se ocurrio.

_Y aprendi a llevarla bien y ahora vendras_

_a molestar, _

_entro a la casa y me encuentro con tu jeta de almidón _

_la cerradura no cambie ni la llave te quite _

_si hubiera adivinado que vendrías a molestar y vete ya_

_ya vete ya_

Varian por otro lado utilizaba sus habilidades como inventor y les creo a los que no soportaban el frio, trajes especiales para proteccion, el unico que no nesecito un traje fue Andy ya que el frio es parte tambien de el.

Por otro lado, Kurt se encargo de curar a sus padres y de explicarles la situacion en la que estaban.

"Iremos a Arendelle?" pregunto Rapunzel

"Asi es, una loca de las nieves se apodero de Arendelle y vamos a salvar el reino" explico Kurt

"Elsa volvio a congelar Arendelle?" pregunto Rapunzel desconcertada

"No exactamente, fue alguien mas" respondio Kurt

Mientras tanto Andy estaba en el barandal de la proa del barco tomando un descanzo de la preparacion para salvar a Arendelle del invierno eterno.

"Fue muy motivador lo que les dijiste" opino Birgit

"Lo crees?" pregunto Andy

"Si, ya empiezas a hablar como futuro rey de Arendelle, y decias que no querias ser lider y mirate, nos estas guiando al rescate de nuestro hogar" sonrio Birgit

"Pues un buen lider no se distingue por su fuerza o sus armas, la fortaleza de muchos dirigentes esta en inspirar grandeza en los demas" respondio Andy

"Wow Andy! de donde sacaste esa frase tan profunda?" quiso saber Birgit

"No es mia, es del primer rey de Arendelle, el Rey Anders" respondio Andy

"Con razon una vez oi a tu mamá decir que te pareces a el" respondio Birgit

"Ojala pudiera pedirle perdon a mi mamá por hablarle mal la ultima vez que la vi, ella y papá murieron por mi culpa, porque no pude detener a la reina de las nieves la primera vez" se lamento Andy

"Pero no te preocupes, cuando regresemos a Arendelle y hayas vengado su muerte y derrotes a esa reina de las nieves, ahora tu seras rey de Arendelle, y nos casaremos, seremos los mejores reyes que Arendelle podra tener, y tus padres te estaran viendo desde alla arriba sabiendo que lo lograste, eres la fuerza de tu grandeza" respondio Birgit dandole un beso en la mejilla al platinado

"Gracias por eso Brigit, de verdad que sabes calmar a las personas, se nota que seras muy buena renia, esposa... y madre" respondio Andy con una sonrisa

"No tienes de que agradecer" respondio Brigit

"Ya faltan unos dias para que lleguemos a Arendelle, Genio? cuanto tardaremos en llegar?"

"A la velocidad que vamos... yo diria que unos 2 dias" respondio el genio azul

"Gracias" respondio Andy para luego voltear a ver a Birgit "Bueno, yo voy a ir adentro a descanzar"

"Ok, pero no te tardes, que en un rato ya vamos a cenar todos" respondio Birgit

Andy entro al area de los camrotes para descanzar en el suyo, una vez que llego se recosto sobre su cama, no era la mas acogedora del mundo, pero podia descanzar a gusto.

Sin embargo, su vista periférica se percato de un pequeño agujero en la madera que lo dejaba ver la habitacion de la lado, en esa habitacion se podia ver a Helena.

"Conque ahora eres un fisgon Andy? que vergüenza" dijo Andy a si mismo

Sin embargo Andy volvio a asomarse por el pequeño agujero.

Helena sin saber que su hermano mayor la estaba espiando empezo a cambiarse la ropa, poco a poco empezo a despojarse de cada parte de su vestimenta de princesa hechicera.

Andy por su parte no podia quitar la mirada de su hermana.

Hasta que Helena se despojo de su ultima prenda, y Andy pudo ver a su hermana menor completamente desnuda, a decir verdad no la habia contemplado bien la primera vez porque no se lo esperaba, pero esta vez la podia contemplar mejor, su hermana definitivamente no parecia una niña, tenia todo lo que caracteriza a una chica de 15 años.

Como por inercia, los ojos de Andy vagaron a lo largo de aquel cuerpo joven y perfecto.

El cuello de cisne, los pechos grandes y firmes casi tanto como los de Birgit o los de Ellinor y coronados por capullos rosados; preciosamente proporcionados como para tentarlo con su sola visión. El vientre plano y sedoso, el triángulo de su intimidad, coronado por una ligera mata de vello rojizo que incrementó el calor en su zona baja. Y esas hermosas, blancas, larguísimas piernas...

"Pues... a decir verdad... para ser mi hermana menor... debo decir que Helena... es atractiva... no no no Andy, concentrate, no te puede gustar tu hermana menor, es tu hermana menor y tu estas comprometido con Birgit quien tiene mejores atributos... aunque... no me matara hechar otra miradita... no, concentrate Anders, no pierdas la compostura... ok una miradita mas" dijo Andy en un susurro casi inaudible volviendose a asomar.

El platinado no podia dejar de ver el fisico de su hermana menor principalmente 2 zonas en especifico, sus grandes pechos cuyos pezones eran de color rosa con muchas pecas y luego esas ensanchadas caderas.

"Porque tengo que tener parientes tan atractivas?" se lamento el platinado "Primero mis primas y ahora mi hermana? de verdad que soy un dejenerado, debo recordar que estoy comprometido con Birgit quien tiene mejores atributos, y ella tampoco se queda atras, hemos sido novios desde los 18... y nunca hemos tenido relaciones... mas que una vez en donde estuvimos a punto pero papá nos interrumpio, nunca olvidare esa noche vi el cuerpo de Birgit, su plano abdomen, sus grandes y voluminosos pechos y sus anchas caderas, y no pudimos hacer nada, de Angelita no negare que si es atractiva, pero ella desde siempre estuvo destinada para Ed, que suerte tiene, aunque las trillizas que Ostein subió hace rato al barco creo que están a la altura de Birgit, aunque por alguna razón me recuerdan a mi exnovia Rose, ella y yo estábamos tan enamorados, pero ella es de "El Clan de los cazadores" y cuando nos descubrieron... los cazadores se la llevaron, probablemente a estas alturas Rose debe estar en alguna parte del mundo sin recuerdo de mí y cazando criaturas magias... o probablemente los cazadores la hayan exterminado, ah, nunca olvidare ese día cuando Rose se fue y también rescate a Birgit del el clan... o más bien, Rose me ayudo"

3 AÑOS ATRAS...

Birgit había sido secuestrada por el clan de los cazadores durante la noche ya que los cazadores la consideraron como la perfecta carnada para Andy.

Andy de 17 años corría por el bosque montado sobre su reno Frans para ir al rescate de su amiga Birgit.

Al cabo de un rato, el platinado llego a una cueva que era la entrada a la guarida del clan de los cazadores.

"Espérame aquí Frans, no me tardare" respondió Andy

El animalito asentido con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes Birgit, ya voy por ti" respondió el platinado

Después de eso el príncipe encendió una antorcha y entro a la cueva.

Mientras tanto en el interior más recóndito de la cueva, Birgit yacía amarrada a una cama completamente inmovilizada, la castaña hacia todo lo posible por liberarse, pero no podía.

En ese momento uno de los cazadores entro a la habitación donde Birgit se encontraba prisionera.

"Hola preciosa" respondio el lider del clan de los cazadores y a la vez, el tio de Rose

"Alejate de mi! Ni se te ocurra poner tus asquerosas manos!" decia Birgit intentando apartarse pero le era inutil

"Aja si, que me vas a hacer? solo eres una insignificante niña hija de una sirvienta" dijo el tio de Rose

Acto seguido el cazador empezo a manosear el cuerpo de la muchacha quien no podia defenderse; pronto el cazador empezo a acariciarle los pechos a la chica.

"Aleja tus sucias manos de mi" se quejaba la castaña sin poderse defender

"Estoy seguro de que ya lo disfrutaras, ya lo veras"

Con sus manos el cazador destrozó la ropa de Birgit dejándole solo la ropa interior de abajo, pasó la lengua por sus labios hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales los empezo a chupar por la parte del pezón, para despues comenzarlos a estrujar con violencia.

Birgit por su parte no podia evitar gritar del dolo que le estaban causando.

"Nadie puede oírte, por lo que no intentes gritar, nadie podrá venir y evitar que te haga mía" Respondió el cazador con malicia y lujuria.

"Basta porfavor!" gritaba Birgit

"Eres mia, grita todo lo que quieras, grita, grita, suplica por tu maldita vida y espero que disfrutes de lo que viene ahora" sonrio maliciosamente el cazador

"Noooo! porfavor!" grito Birgit

El cazador destrozó la ropa interior de Birgit mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, Birgit al ver esto suplicó.

"Por favor no, no, no, te lo suplico"

El cazador se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior dejando en descubrieto su gran miembro.

"Espero que te guste lo que vas a presenciar" respondio el cazador

El cazador separo las piernas de Birgit, y cuando estuvo a punto de introducir su gran miembro en la intimidad de la chica, 2 flechas salieron disparadas e impactaron en el hombro izquierdo del cazador y su pierna derecha derribandolo contra el suelo.

"Rose?!" pregunto Birgit débilmente levantando la cabeza al ver quien la habia rescatado de ser abusada

"Vengo a salvarte, no dejare que la amiga de mi ex sufra por mi culpa" respondio Rose liberando de los brazos y pies a Birgit antes de caer desmayada.

Rose libero a Birgit y la vistió como pudo, una vez hecho eso, la cazadora cargo a la castaña en su espalda y dejo rapido la habitacion.

"Cazadores! no dejen que mi sobrina escape con esa chica! es mia!" grito el tio de Rose adolorido en el suelo

Todo el clan se puso en estado de alerta y empezaron a buscar a ambas chicas

Por su parte la cazadora hacia lo posible por huir mientras cargaba en su espalda a Birgit

Hasta que de repente Rose se topo con Andy.

"Rose? que haces con Birgit?" pregunto Andy desconcertado

"Ayudo a tu amiga escapar, mi tio estuvo a punto de violarla, pero afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para salvarla antes de que le hiciera algo, pero Birgit se desmayo cuando la estaba ayudando a escapar" explico la cazadora

"Ese miserable... me las va a pagar por haber tocado a mi amiga" gruño Andy

"No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, yo ya me encargue de el" respondio Rose

Andy le entrego la antorcha a Rose y ella le entrego a Birgit para que la cargara en sus brazos.

Andy, Birgit y Rose hacian lo posible por salir de la guarida, pero los cazadores los estaban alcanzando.

"Que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Andy

"Tu vete, yo los distraere" respondio Rose alejandose por uno de los pasillos con la antorcha en la mano

"No espera! no lo hagas Rose!" exclamo Andy

"Vete Andy, Birgit te merece mas a ti de lo que tu a mi" respondio Rose despidiendose del platinado con un beso antes de huir hacia los cazadores

Andy se quedo sin opcion y escapo con Birgit de la cueva, una vez afuera subio con Birgit a Frans y huyeron de ahi.

"Ya Birgit, tranquila, que bueno que entre Rose y yo te rescatamos, ya perdi a mi hermana y no pienso perderte a ti tambien" respondio Andy

Rose por su parte estaba rodeada por el clan de los cazadores.

"Donde esta la chica?" preguntaban varios cazadores

"Ella ya se fue, y ustedes no volveran a atentar contra Andy y su familia" respondio Rose tirando la antorcha haciendo que se comenzara a incendiar la cueva.

Momentos despues Andy llegaba al castillo.

"Birgit! oh que bueno que estas bien, gracias principe Andy por recatarla, estoy segura de que usted seria un buen esposo para mi hija" respondio la señora Mildri

"No tiene de que agradecer" respondio Andy

Mas tarde, Birgit yacia dormida sobre su cama mientras era cuidada por Andy quien tenia un semblante entre preocupado y tanquilo, preocupado por perder a su primer amor Rose la cazadora, pero tranquilo por haber rescatado a su mejor amiga con quien estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

"Nunca olvidare ese dia tan memorable" opino Andy

"Andy! Helena! vengan a cenar! grito Birgit desde afuera

"Oh, la cena!" respondio Andy olvidandose de su conflicto interno levantandose de su cama y saliendo de su camarote

2 dias despues, el barco de los chicos empezaba a acercarse a Arendelle.

"Estamos llegando" respondió Angelita

"Muy bien chicos no olviden que podria ser peligroso así que hagan sus caras de malos" respondio Andy

En ese momento la temperatura empezaba a bajar drasticamente y el barco empieza a congelarse, cosa que empieza a afectar a los chicos a exepcion de Andy.

Con los trajes que les habia proporcionado Varian los chicos tenian cuando mucho algo de proteccion, pero el barco ya no dio para mas y se atasco en el agua congelada.

"Creo que a partir de aqui tendremos que ir a pie" respondio Andy

Uno a uno los chicos empezaron a bajar del barco y empezaron a caminar sobre el agua congelada hasta que se adentraron al pueblo.

"Siganme, por aqui" respondio Andy

"Nos estamos congelando!" se quejo Ostein

"No todos somos como tu Andy! no nos gusta el frio!" reclamo Rapunzel

Los chicos siguieron avanzando como podian hasta que llegaron a las afueras del castillo.

"Este frio no es normal, parece como si estuviera muriendo" opino Ellinor

"Parece como si este lugar estuviera muerto" agrego Kristy

"Definitivamente este lugar esta maldito" opino Angelita

"Andy, esto no me gusta, podriamos estar caminando hacia una trampa" opino Birgit

"Yo creo que el frio los esta haciendo actuar como unos dementes, aqui nada esta maldito mas que esa reina de las nieves que congelo este lugar" respondio Andy

Sin embargo a lo lejos empezaron a oirse unas gruñidos.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto temeroso Ostein

"No lo se, pero parece que hay bestias aqui, ¿no creen?" pregunto Plutarco

"Tenemos miedo" dijeron las trillizas rubias

"No se preocup... pen... yo las cuido" tartamudeo Ostein por el frio

Conforme seguian avanzando empezaban a tener la sensacion de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

"No creen que deberiamos preocuparnos? creo que alguien nos esta siguiendo" opino Ken

En ese momento ven que algo frente a ellos esta saliendo de la nieve.

"Ahhhh! que es eso!?" gritan las trillizas

"Ya que yo soy el unico que aguanta este frio, yo me encargo" respondio Andy

El platinado empezo a acercarse mientras veia como aquella cosa salia de la nieve, resultaban ser los 2 muñequitos de nieve.

"Olaf? Sussanne? como es posible que sigan aqui?" pregunto Andy

"Andy! alfin apareces donde estuviste?" exclamaron ambos muñecos parlantes

"Es una laaaarga historia, y ustedes como es que sigan vivos con este frio?" pregunto Andy

"Somos muñecos de nieve, por algo aguantamos" opino Sussane indignada

En ese momento una fuerte ventisca empezo a azotar Arendelle.

"Que esta pasando?!" pregunto Jane

"Pues es una ventisca muy fria, ¿no crees?" pregunto Plutarco

En ese momento aparecieron de los alrededores una especie de hombre de unos 2 metros de altura, estaban semidesnudos pero lo que los caracterizaba era que tenian pequeños cuernos alrededor de la cabeza y lo mas llamativo, que su piel era color azul, en la cara tenian algunas cicatrices, y sus ojos eran rojos.

"Que son esas cosas?!" pregunta Birgit

"Son gigantes de hielo, mi madre me conto sobre ellos, dijo que eran una leyenda" respondio Andy

"Pues muy leyendas no eran" opino Helena

En ese momento los gigantes de hielo empezaron a correr hacia los chicos.

"Todos corran hacia el castillo! debemos acabar con esto y rapido!" ordeno Andy

"Ustedes vayan, nosotros no encargaremos de estos gigantes" respondio Ikaris quedandose junto con Plutarco, Pom y Jane

"Esten seguros de lo que hacen?" pregunto Andy

"No, ¿tu crees?" respondio Plutarco

"Rey Anders, Reina Helena, fue todo un honor haber servido para ustedes" respondio Ikaris haciendo un saludo militar "Ahora vayanse"

Andy se despidio de Ikaris y del resto de sus amigos de Baybiron y junto con el resto se echaron a correr al castillo.

Aunque Ikaris, Jane, Plutarco y Pom hacian lo posible por retener a los gigantes de hielo, algunos tomaban otro camino para ir tras Andy y el resto de los chicos.

Cuando alguno de los gigantes de hielo le daba alcance a los chicos, Helena intentaba apartarlos con uno de sus escudos magicos.

Despues de un rato los chicos llegaron al puente que conectaba el pueblo con el castillo.

"No podemos entrar! las puertas estan cerradas!" exclamo Ostein

"Dime algo que no sepa! ahora como vamos a entrar!" reclamo Helena

En ese momento, varios gigantes hielo estaban llegando a ellos.

"Tenemos compañia!" exclamo Angelita

Varios gigantes de Hielo empezaban a llegar al puente.

"Nosotros nos encargamos, ustedes derriben esa puerta!" exclamo Eugene

"A la orden cuñado" respondio Varian

Acto seguido el pelinegro saco una especie de dispositivo que se convirtio en algo asi como lo que usan las maquinas de pinball para impulsar las pelotas pero en gigante.

Rapunzel y Eugene se alejaron del puente para distraer a los gigantes de hielo.

"Mamá papá!" grito Kurt

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que ellos estaran bien" respondio Helena tranquilizando a su prometido

Con tan solo 3 golpes del armatoste de Varian, lograron derribar la puerta.

Con la puerta derribada, los chicos entraron a la explanada del castillo.

"No podemos entrar por la puerta, o esa loca de las nieves nos descubrira" opino Andy

"Y tu crees que no nos ha descubierto ya con el escandalo de alla afuera?" pregunto Helena con sarcasmo

"Intenten entrar por los tuneles, asi escapamos Kristy y yo" sugirio Ellinor

"Cual es el mas cercano?" pregunto Helena

"El de los establos" respondio Ellinor "Pero deben tener cuidado, no sabemos si esa bruja de las nieves puso trampas"

"Esto definitivamente es peor que cuando Elsa congelo Arendelle 22 años atras cuando fue su coronacion" opino Olaf

"Debes estar bromeando" opino Andy

"No, yo a pesar de que era pequeña en ese entonces aun me acuerdo, incluso de cuando despues una fuerte ventisca azoto Arendelle y aparecio una especie de fuego rosa de las lamparas" agrego Angelita

"Luego me cuentas eso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto, Genio, tu vendras con Helena y conmigo, ustedes quedense aqui y cuiden la explanada, si alguien mas viene y no estamos nosotros, ya sabran que hacer" respondio Andy antes de irse a los establos con Helena.

"Andy espera! No quiero que te vayas" sollozo Birgit abrazando fuertemente al platinado

"Tengo que irme, es mi deber y de mi hermana acabar con este invierno eterno" respondio Andy "Cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que te dare la vida que te mereces y seras feliz" respondio Andy

"Lo prometes?" pregunto Birgit

"Lo prometo, ese chico rebelde ha desaparecido para siempre" respondio Andy besando a Birgit

Por otro lado...

"Regresaras?" pregunto Kurt a Helena

"Si, lo prometo" respondio Helena

Momentos despues los chicos tomaron sus posiciones y Andy y Helena entraron a los establos donde estaba la entrada del tunel y entraron.

"Solo espero que Andy y Helena tengan exito, o este sera el fin de Arendelle" respondio Kristy

"Sera el fin mas digno que jamas pudo tener" respondio Ellinor

Mientras tanto adentro del tunel, Andy y Helena lo recorrian para poder acceder al castillo y acabar con la malvada reina de las nieves.

"Andy piensas que podremos vencerlos?" pregunto Helena

"Porfavor sabionda, tu casi me matas en aquella arena solo porque ese demente del rey Ivar hizo trampa para que yo perdiera cuando yo te iba vencer, tu y yo somos lo suficientemente poderosos para vencer a esa loca" respondio Andy

"¿y si algo sale mal?"

"Pues creo que todo error se puede corregir ¿no crees?" pregunto Andy "recuerda que si nos metemos en lios hallaremos una solucion, somos muy inteligentes... los 2" respondio Andy

"Y yo que diablos? estoy pintado o que?" se quejo el genio

"Perdon genio, pero esto es cosa familiar, aun asi, que bueno que estes con nosotros" respondio Helena

"No por siempre, recuerden que cuando pidan su ultimo deseo, yo me ire y no tendran que volver a saber de mi" respondio el genio

"Lo sabemos, el problema es que no sabemos cual sera ese ultimo deseo que pedir, una vez que nosotros acabemos con esto, ya no nesecitaremos nada, somos principes, no tenemos alguna carencia, a exepcion de nuestros 2 primeros deseos que fue de recuperar nuestros poderes y de tener un medio de transporte mas grande" respondio Andy

"Da igual, una vez que pidan su ultimo deseo, yo volvere a la lampara a esperar a que alguien mas nesecite de mi" respondio el genio ligeramente desanimado

Helena no pudo evitar conmoverse con eso.

"Que mal por el genio, estar quien sabe cuantos años encerrado... momento, creo que ya se cual debe ser el ultimo deseo, solo espero que Andy este deacuerdo conmigo" penso la princesa pelirroja

Momentos despues, Andy, Helena y el genio salieron por la habitacion del platinado.

"Esta es tu habitacion?" pregunto Helena

"Si, nada mal no?" pregunto Andy

"No, nada mal, el problema es que es demasiado grande para ti" opino Helena

"Lo se, se supone que mamá y papá tenian planeado que cuando crecieras un poco tu y yo compartiriamos habitacion, pero por las razones que tu comprenderas, no se pudo" explico Andy

"Si, me lo imagino" opino Helena

Andy y Helena salieron de la habitacion del platinado y vieron que todos los pasillos estaban cubiertos con estalactitas y estalagmitas de hielo e incluso algunas de ellas salian de las paredes.

Conforme ambos hermanos y el genio avanzaban, el interior del castillo se iba poniendo mas tetrico.

"Esto no me gusta, esto no me gusta nada" respondio Helena temerosa

"Lo se, a mi tampoco, pero no te preocupes, yo... estavez prometo protegerte con todo y contra todo" respondio Andy usando sus poderes para desparecer los picos de hielo que sobresalian del techo, suelo y las paredes "Sigamos avanzando"

Andy, Helena y el genio siguieron con su camino con cuidado hasta que llegaron a la sala del trono donde en su mayoria estaba a oscuras.

"Han venido muy lejos a morir aquí, niños magicos" dijo la reina de las nieves entre la oscuridad

"soy el principe Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle" respondio Andy

"y yo su hermana la princesa Helena Idun Westerguard de Arendelle, y no te tenemos miedo" respondio Helena haciendo lo posible por no tener miedo

"Se muy bien quienes son ustedes, niños" respondio la malvada reina saliendo de las sombras

El aspecto de la reina habia cambiado bastante, seguia teniendo su caracteristico cabello negro pero su vestimenta era diferente, ahora traia su traje negro pegado al cuerpo y a la vez desgarrado y traia su habitual capa color azul oscuro.

"Hemos venido aquí para acabar contigo por lo que le hiciste a nuestros padres!" exclamo Andy

"Oh, hablas de ellos?" pregunto la malvada reina del las nieves revelando su esfera de nieve donde tenia capturados a Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans y Sven

"Mamá! Papá!" Exclamaron Andy y Helena corriendo hacia la bola de cristal pero la reina se desvanecio

"A donde fue?" pregunto Helena

"No lo se" respondio Andy

"De verdad fueron muy tontos como para pensar que los dejaria ganar tan facil" opno la malvada reina apareciendo detrás de ambos principes

"Genio, cubrenos la espalda" respondio Andy

"Como dija" respondio el genio

Ambos hermanos se prepararon, Helena creo su mazo magico de chispas rosas, mientras que Andy creo 2 espadas de hielo de sus manos.

La malvada reina de las nieves creo 2 paredes de hielo las cuales lanzo contra los 2 principes, Andy con sus poderes intentava derretirla, pero el poder de la malvada reina era mas fuerte, mientras que Helena con su telequinesis intentaba detener la pared de hielo la cual la estaba empujando a unos peligrosos y filosos ficos de hielo que sobresalian de una de las esquinas de una de las paredes.

Mientras tanto afuera del castillo varios gigantes de hielo habian llegado a ls explanada del castillo, por lo cual los chicos empezaron a pelear, Kristy se defendia de los ataques con su espada, mientras que su hermana mayor Ellinor golpeaba a los gigantes con el hacha de su padre.

Birgit y Kurt por otro lado ayudaban a Varian quien habia construido una catapulta para lanzarles piedras a los gigantes.

Regresando con Andy y Helena, Andy hacia lo que podia por resistir el ataque de la reina, sin embargo vio que su hermana estaba a pocos metros de ser atravezada por esos picos de hielo.

"Helena!" grito Andy

La pelirroja sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia su hermano mayor por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo en retener el ataque de la malvada reina y con su telequinesis la lanzo lejos.

Andy y Helena estaban libres del ataque de la malvada reina de las nieves, sin embargo la reina se reincorporo y velozmente regreso a donde estaban ambos príncipes.

Con una fuerte ventisca, la malvada reina de las nieves saco volando a ambos hermanos haciendo que se estrellaran contra las paredes.

A Helena se le enterró un pedazo de uno de los picos de hielo en la pierna, debido a la perdida de sangre, la pelirroja había quedado muy débil, Andy al ver a su hermana menor en mal estado se enfureció y se abalanzo sobre la malvada reina.

Pero sin que el platinado lo notara, la reina de las nieves creo una filosa cuchilla de hielo con su mano.

Y de un momento a otro, la malvada reina le dio un zarpazo en la cara al príncipe con la cuchilla de hielo, dejándole una gran cortada en la cara que pasa del lado derecho de la mejilla del príncipe, cruzando por el puente de la nariz hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de la frente del príncipe.

Con ese zarpazo y con la cara abierta, Andy cayó a un par de pasos atrás, a solo unos metros de su hermana.

"Andy!" grito Helena horrorizada al ver lo que le había pasado a su hermano mayor.

La mavada reina se acerco al avatido cuerpo del principe que yacia en el suelo.

"Ya que ahora estamos revelando secretos, te dire el mio" respondio la malvada reina agachandose y susurrarle al oido "Yo fui quien hechizo a tus padres para que te engendraran"

"Que?" pregunto Andy debilmente

La reina malvada le lanzo un ataque congelante a los ojos al platinado y lo hizo ver toda la verdad que ocurrio en el pasado.

Andy se encontraba en la habitacion de sus padres en corona mas de 20 años atrás.

"Aun sigues descartando la idea de tener hijos?" pregunto Hans "Alguien va a tener que heredar tu trono"

"Para eso tengo a mi hermana y a Kristoff, ellos 2 pueden darle a la corona de Arendelle los herederos que necesita" respondio Elsa "Y honestamente no me imagino a mi como madre, seguro ha de ser lindo, pero en mi caso, que hombre estaria conmigo teniendo yo estos poderes y mas aparte, no se si mis poderes sean hereditarios, ojala y no, no se que podria salir de mi"

"Bueno, es tu decicion y la respetare" respondio Hans

En ese momento la temperatura empezo a bajar y la habiacion empezo a llenarse de escarcha.

"Que estas haciendo?" pregunto Hans

"No soy yo" respondio Elsa

En ese momento detras de ellos empezo a aparecer un portal circularles giratorios de chispas naranjas.

Hans desenvaino su espada y Elsa se quito su amuleto para recuperar sus poderes congelantes.

Del portal salio una mujer idéntica a Elsa, ojos azules muy penetrantes, piel pálida, traía una capa azul oscuro, un traje negro, una corona plateada con una joya azul pero a diferencia de Elsa, esta mujer tenia el cabello negro.

Una vez que la mujer estaba en la habitacion, el portal detras de ella se cerro.

"Asi que tu eres Elsa, Laufey me conto sobre ti" respondio aquella misteriosa mujer

"Tu debes ella, la supuesta reina de las nieves" respondio Elsa

"Supuesta?" pregunto la malvada reina de las nieves sarcasticamente

"Yo soy Elsa, reina de Arendelle, y las reina de las nieves y soy muy poderosa como para detenerte"

"Ah si? y el quien es? tu esposo?" pregunto la reina malvada

"Claro que no" respondio Hans sujetando fuertemente su espada

"Oh, es una lastima, se ven tan lindos juntos" opino la reina malvada "Un humano y una mujer magica"

Hans y Elsa se miraron el uno al otro con extrañeza.

"Me pregunto que podria salir de ustedes 2" respondio la reina malvada

Hans y Elsa se dispusieron a atacarla pero en eso la malvada reina de las nieves lanzo un potente brillo que les cego la vista.

El brillo se desvanecio de la habitacion Hans y Elsa se veian fijamente uno al otro.

"Hans, me equivoque contigo, no eres un hombre malo, solo alguien que nunca fue comprendido" respondio Elsa

"Y tu no eres esa bruja que me hicieron creer que eres" respondio Hans

"Te amo Hans Westerguard" respondio Elsa

"Y yo a ti Elsa de Arendelle, te casarias conmigo?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Si Hans, me casare contigo" respondio la platinada

El pelirrojo y la reina se besaron apasionadamente en los labios, no se querian soltar uno del otro, hasta que de repente ambos cayeron sobre una de las camas, la de Elsa para ser exactos.

Elsa y Hans no paraban de besarse apasionadamente, y de un momento a otro, Hans empezó a despojarse la ropa Elsa también empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Por su parte veía mortificado esa escena de cómo sus padres lo estaban concibiendo.

El ambiente cambia y Andy ve cuando sus padres recobraron la razón luego de aquel hechizo.

"Elsa! Al fin te encontramos! ¿Dónde te habías metido?" pregunto Anna "Creí que tú y Hans habían ido a Corona a investigar sobre una misteriosa reina de las nieves"

La platinada que aun traía su pijama puesta volteo lentamente hacia Hans y Anna, revelando su abultado vientre de 9 meses.

Anna abrió los ojos como platos al ver la apariencia de su hermana mayor y luego volteo a ver a Hans con una mirada asesina.

"Hans... que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?" pregunto Anna

"Te juro que no le hice nada" respondio Hans

"No fue Hans, o bueno, si fue el, pero a la vez no" respondio Elsa

"Que? no te entiendo" opino Anna

"Vengan, creo saber como paso"

Anna y Hans se sentaron frente a Elsa.

"Hace 9 meses Hans y yo fuimos a Corona por el asunto de la misteriosa reina de las nieves, el y yo la vimos, era una mujer igual a mi pero de cabello negro, y segun creo, nos lanzo un hechizo que hizo que nos enamoráramos, nos casamos, y ahora estoy esperando un hijo" explico Elsa

"No puedo argumentar nada ante esa logica" opino Anna "Pero como es que no recordamos de lo que vivimos los ultimos 9 meses?"

"Segun estuvimos todos en un trance" opino Elsa

"Ok pero... que vas a hacer ahora?" pregunto Anna

"Yo... no lo se, toda mi vida mis padres me educaron para que yo fuera reina de Arendelle, solo me enseñaron a gobernar, jamas a criar, y no estoy lista para ser madre" opino Elsa

"Dimelo a mi, soy muy malo cuidando niños, y no creas que solo lo digo yo, si no que muchas de mis cuñadas también llegaron a criticarme cuando me encargaron cuidar de sus hijos en el pasado"

"Y que piensan hacer? son los reyes ahora, no pueden dejarlo a su suerte!" opino Anna

"Pues no lo sabemos, apenas nos enteramos de esto y estamos tratando de procesarlo!" dijeron ambos

"Pues... sera mejor que lo piensen, porque ese bebé... ese bebé no tarda en salir" respondio Anna

"Osea... mis padres no me querian?" penso el platinado

El ambiente vuelve a cambiar y Andy ve cierta noche de cuando su madre estaba embarazada de Helena.

"¿Hans eres tu? " Preguntó Elsa aún medio dormida.

"Lo siento preciosa, pero no soy el Idiota de tu marido, soy tu peor pesadilla"

Elsa al escuchar la estraña voz despertó e intentó correr, pero fue inútil, de inmediato fue inmovilizada por la mujer encapuchada quien la agarró por el cuello poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

"Es mejor que cooperes niña, veras que esta será la mejor noche de tu vida" Decía la mujer encapuchada mientras le susurraba al oído y besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

Elsa al sentir los labios de la extraña comenzó a llorar y a suplicar que no le hiciera daño e incluso intentó defenderse con sus poderes pero los tenía bloqueados por un amuleto que la misteriosa mujer le había puesto en el cuello.

La mujer dejó de besar la oreja de Elsa y la miró a los ojos, pudo percibir el miedo que esta le tenia, a ella eso la exitaba, se acercó a escasos centímetros sintiendo como su respiración se cortaba y dejaba de respirar.

"Me encantan tus ojos, amo ver el terror que me tienes, eres mia Elsa, y la hija que esperas va ser mi mayor tesoro"

Elsa estaba muerta de miedo al escuchar lo que la extraña le decia.

Sin previo aviso La mujer encapuchada besó a Elsa en los labios, no era un beso tierno, era uno lleno de deseo y lujuria. La encapuchada movia su lengua para hacerla entrar en la boca de Elsa, esta de inmediato tuvo que abrir la boca, la lengua de la encapuchada se movia salvajemente recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de la reina Elsa. Esta sentía que se ahogaba, un gemido trató de salir de su boca pero no podia, la encapuchada se separó de ella y se apreciaba en sus ojos el deseo que tenía hacia la ladrona, como por su cuerpo recorría una energía sin precendente.

La miró una vez más y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara haciendo que la reina se mordiera el labio y sangrara, La encapuchada bajó y lamió la sangre que corría por la herida.

Con sus manos destrozó la bata de Elsa dejándole solo la ropa interior de abajo, pasó la lengua por sus labios y mordió el cuello de la reina sin delicadeza hasta hacerla sangrar, esta comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

"Nadie puede oírte, por lo que no intentes gritar, nadie podrá venir y evitar que te haga mía" Respondió la encapuchada

La encapuchada seguia dejando marcas en el cuello de Elsa y esta seguía suplicando por ayuda, pero nadie acudía en su auxilio. La encapuchada bajaba por su cuerpo dejando marcas en todo el camino, llegó a los pechos de la reina y mordió sus pezones hasta hacerlos sangrar. La encapuchada estaba feliz al escuchar el sufriento de la reina, la tomó del rostro y sus miraras se cruzaron, el miedo de Elsa era mucho mayor que antes.

"Eres mia, grita todo lo que quieras, grita, grita, suplica por tu maldita vida y espero que disfrutes de lo que viene ahora"

La encapuchada destrozó la ropa interior de esta mientras lamia dos de sus dedos, Elsa al ver esto suplicó.

"Por favor no, no, no, te lo suplico"

La encapuchada ignoró las súplicas y le introdujo sus dedos con tanta fuerza que Elsa gritó hasta quedar afonica.

La encapuchada comenzó las envestidas mas rápido y Elsa gritaba, a la encapuchada esto la exitaba aún mas sintiendo como la energía que tenia emanaba en sus cuerpos, no pudo mas y la penetró con un dedo mas, los gritos eran cantos para ella, Elsa no pudo mas y su cuerpo cayó rendido.

La encapuchada se despojó de toda su ropa con excepción de su capucha y juntó su intimidad con la de Elsa, comenzó a rosarla con el de ella sin darle la oportunidad de reponerse, comenzó sus embestidas mientras agarraba los pechos de Elsa y la besaba para sentir como no podía hacer nada para detenerla, la tenía completamente dominada, dejó de besarla y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la mujer haciendola gritar hasta ya no poder mas, el orgasmo llegó para la encapuchada y Elsa terminó desmayada al instante, mientras que la encapuchada disfrutaba ver el cuerpo de su exclava agotado, combinó sus fluidos con los de Elsa luego dibujó en el vientre de la embarazada unos símbolos diciendo un hechizo, una luz rosada brillante apareció sobre el vientre de la mujer y cuando la luz cesó una esfera roja apareció, La encapuchada lo tomó entre sus manos y la introdujo en el vientre abultado de Elsa en donde se distinguió la silueta del bebé que se desarrollaba en el interior.

"Hola mi princesa, pronto llegarás a este mundo y te llevare conmigo"

La luz desapareció del interior del vientre de Elsa, la encapuchada sonrió y se puso de pie, con un ademán las marcas que tenia Elsa desaparecieron y tambien la soga que la sujetaba, al igual que el amuleto que inhibía sus poderes congelantes. La encapuchada se vistió y salió de la habitación y salió por la ventana.

"Por eso mi hermana tiene esos poderes, por eso se la robaron?" pregunto Andy mortificando creyendo que era la peor pesadilla de su vida "No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar, quiero despertar!" grito el platinado

La visión del platinado termino y regreso a donde estaba, en el suelo en la sala de trono a pocos pasos de su hermana.

"Ahora que tú ya sabes la verdad sobre mí, sobre ti mismo y sobre tu hermanita, ¿ya no te sientes capaz de derrotarme verdad?" pregunto la reina de las nieves

Andy no dijo nada, solamente veía a la malvada reina.

"Eso pensé, ahora, yo misma me encargare de tus amigos" respondió la malvada reina levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Andy solo miraba hacia arriba sin moverse, sin embargo, su hermana menor Helena hacia lo que podia por arrastrarse al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

"Andy, andy, respondeme! no quiero que me dejes, por favor, Arendelle te nesecita, nuestros amigos nos nesecitan, yo te nesecito! no se que haria sin ti... hermano" respondio Helena agarrando la mano de Andy quien estando en el suelo entra en una especie de trance en donde ve flashasos de sus padres, de todas las veces que lo apoyaron incluso del dia en que conocio a su hermanita menor y juraria protegerla, de las manos del platinado, empieza a salir una especie de aura color azul claro hasta que sus ojos empiezan a emitir brillo propio color azul claro, esa energia tambien despierta los poderes de Helena, sus ojos empezaron emitir brillo propio color rosado y de su cuerpo empezo salir una especie de aura color rosa.

De un momento a otro, las auras de los 2 se intensifican, empiezan a levitar en el suelo y empiezan a salir unas flamas azules y naranjas.

El tiempo parece detenerse, la malvada reina de las nieves apenas alcanza a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Del castillo sale volando la malvada reina de las nieves y cae en una de las torres y del castillo sale una potente flama azul con naranja y de un momento a otro, se transforma en un lobo azul con alas naranjas y flameantes de un ave fenix.

El resto del equipo no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver.

"Sabias que Andy y Helena podian hacer eso?" pregunto Ostein a Birgit

"No precisamente asi" opino Birgit

Por la potencia de la fama que emitian Andy y Helena juntos, el hielo y la nieve empezaba a derretirse en Arendelle.

"Que esta pasando?" pregunto una de las trillizas rubias

"El hielo se esta derritiendo, Arendelle esta volviendo a la normalidad!" exclamo Kristy

Mientras tanto en una de las torres la malvada reina se levantó y al ver que su reino de hielo estaba perdiendo, se enfureció.

"No!" gruño la malvada reina, pero en eso recuerda que todavía tiene guardada la esfera de cristal donde tenía prisioneros a Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans y Sven.

Devuelta con Andy y Helena, ambos hermanos llegaron a donde estaban sus demás amigos.

"Andy! Helena! eso fue increíble" exclamo Birgit

"Desde cuando pueden hacer eso?" pregunto Ellinor sorprendida

"Desde que los locos de Ivar y Astrid nos pusieron a pelear en la arena" explico Andy

"Yo no, yo aprendi a hacer eso 2 años antes" respondio Helena "Pero es la primera vez que fusionamos nuestros poderes"

"Eso si que es otra honda" opinaron Ostein y las trillizas

En ese momento todos ven como la temperatura en Arendelle empieza a decender.

"Esto no ha terminado" respondió Kurt

En ese momento los chicos ven que la malvada reina ahora se eleva en un gran obelisco de hielo.

Pero también ven como todavía quedan gigantes de hielo.

"Ustedes encárguense de la reina, nosotros nos encargaremos de los gigantes de hielo" respondio Ellinor

Andy, Helena, Birgit y Kurt avanzaron hacia la columna, mientras que el resto fueron a donde estaban los gigantes de hielo.

Andy, Birgit, Helena y Kurt miraban hacia la malvada reina que estaba sobre la columna.

"Hay alguna forma de vencerla?" pregunto Birgit

"Cuando Helena y yo fusionamos nuestros poderes pudimos darle un buen golpe, pero solo asi funciona, con nuestros poderes por individual no, ya viste como me dejo" respondio Andy señalando su gran cortada en la cara.

"Si, debiste ver eso" opino el genio apareciendo

"Y tu donde estabas?" pregunto Kurt

"Escondido detras del trono" respondio el genio

"Si que eres valiente" opino Helena siendo sarcastica

"Tengo una idea, nesecitamos mas poder para acabar con ella de una vez" respondio Andy "Kurt, dime que todavia sabes hacer ese ataque de luz solar que usaste cuando me rescataste en Baybiron

"Si porque?" pregunto Kurt

"Tengo una idea" respondio Andy

Momentos despues Andy creaba una columna para estar a la altura de la malvada reina de las nieves.

"Reina de las nieves, vengo a negociar" respondio Andy

"Haz venido a morir, tu mundo ahora es mio. Ya no eres tan rudo sin tu hermana verdad?" se burlo la malvada reina

"Quien dice que ya no me tiene a mi?" pregunto Helena flotando con ayuda de su telequinesis

"Oh ahi estas" opino la malvada reina de las nieves

"Te propongo algo, desiste en tu ataque a nuestro mundo, no vuelvas jamas" respondio Andy

"Yo creo que no" respondio la reina

Acto seguido, la malvada reina de las nieves empezo a lanzar sus filosas cuchillas de hielo a ambos hermanos quienes se protegian y se movian de un lado a otro para esquivar los ataques.

"Hora de arreglar esto de una vez por todas" respondio Andy

La malvada reina le lanzo un potente ataque a Helena quien salto por encima y se puso frente a Andy.

La malvada reina volvio a lanzar otro potente ataque esta vez hacia ambos hermanos tirandolos de la columna, pero en eso una potente luz aparece y se eleva, eran ambos hermanos Westerguard que habian fusionado sus poderes en uno.

"Impresionante, muy impresionante" opino la malvada reina "Pero si me matan... jamas volveran a ver a sus padres" agrego la malvada reina levantando la esfera de nieve para despues arrojarla a la poca agua que no estaba congelada en el fiordo.

"Noooo!" gritaron Andy y Helena volviendo a la normalidad y corriendo para recuperar la esfera de cristal del agua, pero no la encontraron por ninguna parte, cosa que los enfurecio "Haz cruzado la linea"

En ese momento Andy y Helena volvieron a fusionar sus poderes pero esta vez la fusion fue diferente, ahora en vez de haber 2 personas, habia una sola, se trataba de una chica de la edad de Andy, cabello naranja con mechones platinados, ojos verdes.

"Pero que?..." pregunto la malvada reina

"Ahora Kurt!" grito la chica con las voces de Andy y Helena

Kurt extendio su mano y sus poderes de luz y curacion pasaron de el a la fusion de Andy y Helena, y acto seguido ambos lanzaron un poderoso ataque contra la malvada reina quien intento defenderse con su ataque congelante, pero debido al añadido del poder de la luz de Kurt, la reina poco a poco se fue debilitando hasta que de repente ella empezo a convertirse en copos de nieve hasta desaparecer.

Una vez que la reina habia dejado de existir los gigantes de hielo tambien empezaron a desaparecer.

Una vez que ya no habia enemigos en los alrededores, Andy y Helena volvieron a su forma normal, Kurt recupero sus poderes y Andy se encargo de descongelar Arendelle y regresarlo a su eterno resplandor...


	16. Chapter 16

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, OFICIALMENTE DECLARO QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO FIC QUE ESCRIBIRE, AL MENOS HASTA DESPUES DE VER FROZEN 2 Y DE MI OPINION.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: ME ALEGRA QUE COMENTARAS, Y SI, ESA BIRGIT SI QUE HA TENIDO MALA SUERTE, Y EN CUANTO A LA CRISIS EXISTENCIAL DE ANDY AQUI, DIGAMOS QUE MEDIO ME INSPIRE DEL FIC DEL LEGENDARIO, Y NO, HELENA NO SERIA PLANA COMO ANNA, DE KRISTY TE LO CREO PERO DE HELENA NO TANTO YA QUE ELSA... TAMBIEN TIENE LO SUYO, Y EN CUANTO A LA CICATRIZ DE ANDY, ME BASE EN LA CICATRIZ QUE OBTUVO KYLO REN EN EL EPISODIO 7 DE STAR WARS, YA SE QUE NO HAS VISTO NINGUNA DE LAS PELICULAS, PORLOQUE A MI SE ME HIZO BUEN DETALLE INCLUIRSELA.**

Una vez que la reina habia dejado de existir los gigantes de hielo tambien empezaron a desaparecer.

Una vez que ya no habia enemigos en los alrededores, Andy y Helena volvieron a su forma normal, Kurt recupero sus poderes y Andy se encargo de descongelar Arendelle y regresarlo a su eterno resplandor.

El hielo en Arendelle había desaparecido y la gente del pueblo empezaba a despertar y salir de sus casas sin entender lo que había pasado.

Los chicos empezaron a reunirse en la explanada del castillo al ver que habían tenido éxito.

"Lo lograste Andy! ¡Derrotaste a la reina del hielo!" exclamo Ellinor abrazando a su primo

"En realidad fuimos Helena y yo" respondió Andy

"Pero porque traes esa cara?" pregunto Kristy

"Es solo que... ya no volveré a ver a mis padres y tíos" respondió Andy con bajo animo

Helena por su parte voleo a ver al genio y recordó que todavía a ella y a Andy les quedaba un deseo más.

"Andy, todavía falta pedirle nuestro último deseo al genio"

"Pero ¿cuál? Él no puede traer a nuestros padres de vuelta" respondió Andy

"No hablo de eso, ya sé cuál debe ser el último deseo que le debemos pedir al genio" respondió Helena

Momentos después Andy y Helena se acercaron al genio con la lámpara en mano.

"Genio, ya sabemos cuál debe ser nuestro último deseo" respondió Andy

"Oh genial, he esperado esto por mucho tiempo, soy todo oídos" respondió el Genio

"Genio, deseamos que seas libre" respondieron Andy y Helena frotando la lámpara

"Espera que?" preguntó el genio y de un momento a otro sus cadenas en las muñecas "No puede ser, soy libre, nunca me había liberado antes"

"Ahora eres libre genio" respondió Andy

"Soy libre!" grito el genio volando al cielo y desapareciendo en fuegos artificiales

"Al menos tú ya estas libre" opino Andy

"Andy!" exclamo Ostein llegando corriendo "Encontré esto, es una esfera de cristal y creo que tiene a tus padres adentro"

Andy agarro la esfera antes mencionada y en efecto era la esfera que la malvada reina había arrojado al mar.

"Tengo que sacarlos de aquí" respondió Andy

"Y que vas a hacer?" pregunto Birgit

"Solo hay una forma" respondió el platinado

Y acto seguido el príncipe de hielo arrojo la esfera de cristal a una pared par después estrellarse y romperse.

Al cabo de unos segundos, varios copos de nieve empezaron a salir del agua de la esfera y empezaron a elevarse y de un gran destello, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans y Frans.

Los 5 no entendían lo que paso, lo último que recordaban era el ataque de la reina de las nieves.

Elsa y Hans voltearon y vieron a su hijo frente a ellos.

"Andy?" preguntaron Elsa y Hans desconcertados

El platinado no dijo nada y fue a abrazar a sus padres sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

"Andy? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa y porque tienes esa cortada tan grande en la cara?" pregunto Elsa

"Lo lamento mamá, lamento haberte hablado mal la última vez, y perdón por haber dicho que no quería ser rey"

"Creo que nuestro hijo enloqueció" opino Hans

"Y, por cierto, la encontré" respondió Andy sonriendo mientras derramaba lagrimas

Elsa y Hans no entendieron a lo que se refería su hijo.

"Que fue lo que encontraste?" pregunto Elsa

Andy no dijo nada y volteo a ver a Helena y con la cabeza le pidió que se acercara.

"Madre, padre, encontré a Helena, encontré a mi hermana" respondió Andy

Elsa y Hans no daban crédito a lo que veían como era posible que su hija perdida siguiera viva, por un momento pensaron que Andy estaba mintiendo, así que se agacharon a la altura de la chica pelirroja y al analizarla detenidamente las dudas de ambos se disiparon efectivamente era su hija perdida, la cara de Elsa al igual que la forma de su peinado, el cabello rojo, las pecas y los ojos verdes de Hans.

"Helena?" pregunto Elsa

"Así es mamá, soy yo" respondió la pelirroja empezando a derramar lágrimas de felicidad

Acto seguido, Hans y Elsa abrazaron fuertemente a su hija, Andy también se unio al abrazo.

Anna y Kristoff también fueron abrazados por sus 2 hijas.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Helena, como es que sigues viva?" pregunto Elsa "Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?"

"Es una larga historia" respondió Helena

Esa misma tarde en la biblioteca Helena les contaba todo a sus padres, desde cómo fue "criada" por los reyes de Baybiron, su enfrentamiento contra Andy hasta su compromiso con Kurt.

"Como puedes estar comprometida con Kurt? Si tú y Andy son hermanos lo que convertiría a Kurt en tu primo en segundo grado" opino Elsa

"En realidad Andy y Helena no son hermanos al 100 porciento" respondió Pabbie apareciendo junto con su hermano Oppker

"Porque dices eso?" pregunto Elsa

Probablemente no recuerdas esto, pero cuando estabas embarazada de Helena, cuando tenías 6 meses, la hermana de la malvada reina de las nieves entro a tu cuarto y abuso de ti, por eso Helena tiene unos poderes muy distintos a los de Andy" explico Pabbie

"Por lo que veo no era en parte mentira lo que me dijeron Ivar y Astrid" opino Helena un tanto apenada

"Pero eso que tiene que ver con que nuestros hijos no sean hermanos?" pregunto Elsa

"Veras Elsa, cuando un ser mágico tiene descendientes, los hijos ya sea con humanos o con seres mágicos, los hijos llegan a heredar los poderes, sin embargo, en tu caso, cuando estabas embarazada de Helena y abusaron de ti, la mujer con un hechizo elimino los datos genéticos tuyos que iban para Helena y los sustituyo por los suyos, por eso Helena tiene otros poderes, si esa mujer no hubiera abusado de ti y no hubiera eliminado tus datos genéticos, Helena habría salido con tu cabello platinado y tus poderes, pero como ya sabes lo que paso, Helena salió pelirroja como Hans y con los poderes de una hechicera mágica" explico Pabbie

"¿Ya me confundí, Helena y yo somos hermanos o no?" pregunto Andy

"Andy, tú y tu hermana son medios hermanos por parte de Hans, asi que Helena no tiene ningún lazo sanguíneo con Kurt" explico Pabbie

"Oíste eso Kurt?, ¡tu y yo podemos estar juntos sin problema alguno!" exclamo Helena

"Pero si Helena ahora es hija de Hans y de esa mujer que abuso e mi... quiere decir que deja de ser mi hija?" pregunto Elsa

"No necesariamente, Helena fue concebida por ti y por Hans, creció y se desarrolló nueve meses adentro de ti, tú la trajiste a este mundo, que una mujer mágica le cambiara los poderes y su conexión sanguínea contigo es otra cosa, pero Helena es y siempre seguirá siendo tu hija" explico Pabbie

Elsa no sabía muy bien que decir, por lo que se limitó a sonreír.

"Mamá, papá, la malvada reina me mostro lo que les hizo a ustedes, porque no me dijeron la verdad nunca?" pregunto Andy

"A decir verdad Andy, cuando nos recuperamos de ese hechizo, nos tomo por sorpresa, no sabíamos que hacer, pero cuando llegaste, tu padre y yo dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado y aceptamos tener esa vida, tu fuiste el que nos hizo cambiar" explico Elsa

"Es verdad lo que dices?" pregunto Andy

"Si Andy, es verdad" respondio Hans

Any ya no dijo nada y se limito a sonreir.

Un par de días después se celebraba la fiesta de que la princesa Helena estaba de vuelta.

"El Rey Hans Westerguard de Arendelle, La Reina Elsa de Arendelle" Anunció Kai aclarándose la garganta, tratando de mantener la compostura Elsa y Hans entraron majestuosamente y los presentes hicieron una reverencia "La Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Sir Kristoff el Maestro Y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo" continuó Kai mientras los dos hacían su entrada "El Principe Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle y la Princesa Helena Idun Westerguard de Aendelle"

Andy y Helena hicieron acto de presencia y todos los presentes aplaudieron.

"La princesa Ellinor Bjorman de Arendelle y la princesa Kristal Bjorman de Arendelle" añadió Kai mientras ambas hermanas también hacían acto de presencia.

"¡Saluden, y regocíjense... ante la nueva familia real de Arendelle!" respondió Kai

Momentos después se desarrollaba la fiesta en honor al regreso de Helena.

"Vaya vaya Helena, vestida de princesa te vez muy bien" opino Kurt

"Gracias Kurt, en definitiva, esto no es como en Baybiron" opino Helena

"Quieres bailar?" pregunto Kurt

"Con gusto" respondio Helena

Helena y Kurt fueron a la pista de baile, curiosamente Kristy estaba bailando con Ken, Ed con Angelita, mientras que Ostein coqueteaba con las trillizas.

"Y entonces el general llega con su superion con el tanque y dice ¡Boom! ¿Es lo que busca?" pregunto Ostein

Las trillizas solo se dispusieron a reir por el chiste.

Ellinor era la unica que no tenía alguien con quien bailar o con quien hablar, solo se limitaba a ver la fiesta desde su lugar.

"Disculpe majestad" interrumpio un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes "príncipe Elliott de las Islas del Sur ¿Me consederia este baile?

"Oh, debes ser uno de los primos de Andy. Pues... no soy muy buena bailando" dijo ella "asi que no me hare responsable si pierdes un pie... o ambos"

"Correre el riesgo" dijo Elliott

Ellinor acepto y juntos empezaron a bailar y mientras lo hacian empezaron a charlar y descubrieron que tenian varias cosas en comun, respecto a gustos y decidieron ser amigos.

"Perdon que interrumpa, pero ¿puedo bailar con usted princesa Ellinor?" pregunto cierto rubio

"Oh claro, yo ire a por algo de comer" dijo Elliott

"¿Y ese chico?" pregunto Andy una vez que empezo a bailar con su prima

"Solo es tu primo Elliot de las Islas del sur" respondio Ellinor

"A caray, ese era mi primo Elliott? Ni lo reconoci, ¿y que estaban haciendo ustedes 2?" pregunto Andy

"Tranquilo Andy, el y solo solo estábamos charlando, y decidimos volvernos amigos, nada mas" respondió Ellinor

"Aunque Elliott sea mi primo recuerda si te rompe el corazón, tio Kristoff y yo nos ofrecemos para asesinarlo" dijo Andy

"Oye!" lo regaño Ellinor

"Estoy jugando primita" dijo Andy

"Y como la estan pasando los demas?" pregunto Ellinor

"Bien, Ostein se sacó el premio mayor con las trillizas Bimbettes, Helena creo que ya quiere unir Arendelle con Corona, Kristy no quiere separarse de Ken y Ed está tomando algo mientras habla con Angelita, Olaf y Sussy están disfrutando de su luna de miel en el castillo de hielo de mamá en la montaña del norte, en cuanto a mí, Birgit aún no puede creer que ella y yo nos casaremos en unos meses, incluso ya está pensando en los nombres de nuestros hijos" explico Andy

"Ah sí?" pregunto Ellinor

"Si, dijo que si son niños que sus nombres empiecen con "A" como el mio, y que si son niñas que sus nombres empiecen empiecen con "B" como el de ella" explico Andy

"Se nota que no le costo nada de trabajo" opino Ellinor "Y que hay de los chicos que conociste en Baybiron?"

"Ikaris, Plutarco, Pom y Jane? Ellos encontraron hogar en el mundo mágico y me han contado que viven muy bien" opino Andy

"Me lo imagino" agrego Ellinor

"Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a tomar aire" respondio Andy

"Claro" respondio Ellinor "Yo ire con Elliott"

Andy fue al balcón no paraba de mirar al horizonte al ver que su vida había mejorado de la noche a la mañana.

Sin embargo, en ese momento aparecieron 2 figuras, una era una mujer de 28 años, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos aguamarina y pecosa, el segundo era un hombre de 31 años, cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos color arena y traía bigote, las 2 figuras se transparentaban y emanaban un brillo azul claro.

Eran los fantasmas de los reyes Adgar e Idun.

"Hola Andy" respondio el fantasma de la reina Idun

"A... abuelo Adgar? ¿A... abuela Idun? P... pe... ¿Pero cómo?" pregunto Andy

"Siempre estuvimos aquí Andy, siempre vimos por ti desde que eras bebé" sonrio Adgar

Andy ya no dijo nada.

"Andy! Estaba buscando y..." respondio Helena llegando, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a los fantasmas "¿Porque ahora hablas con fantasmas?" pregunto Helena

"Sabionda, ellos son nuestros abuelos Adgar e Idun" respondio Andy

Helena avanzo unos pasos y vio detenidamente a los fantasmas de sus abuelos maternos, y de inmediato vio en ellos la mirada noble que tenían a diferencia de Ivar y Astrid.

Helena sonrio y abrazo a los fantasmas de sus abuelos, Andy también hizo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Anna, Elsa, Hans y Kristoff veían sonrientes la escena desde el marco de la puerta del balcón.

Finalmente, y como nunca, la famila real de Arendelle estaba completa...


End file.
